THE TRIFORCE
by The Lost Atom
Summary: Courage, Wisdom, Power... These are the three constituent elements of the legendary Triforce, the golden power crafted by the gods that will make any wish come true! With so many after this ultimate power, it begs the question; who will find it? Read this epic Super Smash Brothers fanfic to find out! Coarse language, blood, violence, sexual themes, alcohol use. For ages 15 and up.
1. Prelude I

_Courage... Wisdom... Power..._

_These are the three constituent elements of the legendary Triforce; the golden power crafted by the gods that will make any wish_

_come true!_

_With so many after this ultimate power, it begs the question; Who will find it?_

**THE TRIFORCE**

_A super-smash brothers crossover Fan Fiction written by;_

**The Lost Atom**

**Prelude I: Mario, Luigi, and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!**

Why would anyone run through the woods in red heels? The heavy panting of a princess in a pink dress was the only sounds

present within the colorful forest. Although the sun had not yet set, it was dark inside of the wooded ecosystem littered with

dancing flowers of various color, the innocent flora completely unaware of the stress the fleeing princess was currently undergoing.

The prancing princess herself was gorgeous, even if her beauty was currently tainted by her sweaty forehead and harsh gasps for air.

Sitting upon her golden blonde hair was a golden crown, embedded with rubies and sapphires. Her smiling pink dress was lifted

from the earth by her delicate hands encased in white opera gloves. The pink dress also featured puffed shoulders and a sapphire

brooch embedded in the center, which matched her adorable eyes on her soft face.

Although her appearance was admirable, her luck was not. Her red heel caught the root of a tree, her adorable blue eyes widening

in surprise as she started to spill.

"Oof!" She grunted, lying face first on the forest floor in failure.

The princess featured clenched teeth and partially open eyes as she lifted her slightly scratched face up from the forest floor, her blue eyes

widening at the four brown booted feet before her. The downed princess winced as she slowly directed her attention upward, two men in blue

overalls standing before her. The man on the right wore a red undershirt with a red cap labeled "M", his arms folded with an evil grin on his face.

The man on the left wore a green undershirt with a green cap labeled "L", his hands casually in his overall pockets, eyes showing fatigue. The

princesses pursuers both wore white gloves, and featured impressive mustaches beneath their bulbous noses.

"It's over princess." The man in red smiled, failing to hide an evil grin.

The defeated princess gulped with a nervous expression, lying on the forest floor before the brown booted feet of her two overall

donned pursuers.

_Twenty four hours earlier..._

No matter how much respect or education you have regarding architecture, the Brooklyn Bridge just doesn't look as impressive in rainfall.

Cars were zooming across the engineered masterpiece, more focused on getting home from work more than anything else. That is, except

for one particular couple, huddled under a black umbrella at the peak of the bridge.

"What are we doing here, Mario?" The brunette in a scarlet dress whined, shivering profusely. "I'm cold. I want to go home."

Mario dug in his overall pocket with one hand, his other gloved hand holding the black umbrella for the two of them. The red in his hat

and undershirt matched the scarlet dress of the brunette before him. The golden buttons on his overalls matched her golden earrings.

Much to her shock, Mario revealed a small ring box and held it on his palm.

"Umm... What the hell is this?" The girl gasped, fear present on her widened eyed face.

"Pauline..." Mario softly started, opening the box and revealing an impressive solitary diamond ring. "You would make me the happiest

man in the world if you would be my wife."

Rainfall and zooming cars were the only sounds audible, Pauline digging in her pocket for a semi-collasped pack of cigarettes. Mario's

eyebrows narrowed slightly, progressively feeling more and more uncomfortable as he stood there under the umbrella with an expensive

piece of jewelry exposed on his white gloved palm, jewelry that was getting no attention from its desired master. Pauline lit the cigarette in

her mouth, than released a puff into the humid air.

"This is a joke, right" Pauline declined, meeting his eyes and releasing smoke through her lips, shivering slightly.

A crushing statement to say the least. Nothing hurts more than offering your heart entirely to someone, only to have them stomp on it.

"What? Of course this isn't a joke!" Mario barked, his heart racing.

"Mario I can't marry you. You can barely take care of yourself for crying out loud." Pauline attacked, pausing for a puff. "Maybe once you stop

living in that dingy apartment with your brother and stop working at the karate place and get a real job."

Mario was leaning against the side of a building next to a door, a sign above the door reading; _DOJO MARIO. _The rain didn't seem to bother

Mario as he smoked his cigarette, his left foot and shoulders against the building. Mario discarded his cigarette and stomped it out, roughly

opening the doors into the building.

A teenage boy with bright green hair cried as he flew through the air, landing on the hardwood floor of Dojo Mario with a pathetic grunt. His

closed eyes were shaky, lips quivering as he found he couldn't stand, lying on his back in defeat. Mario stood before him with folded arms, still

wearing his red hat and undershirt beneath his blue overalls.

"You're far too weak. You'll never become a martial artist. Leave this place at once." Mario scolded, staring down the teenage boy with bright

green hair.

The boy barked in pain, using all his strength to prevent his shaky blue eyes from crying. The defeated teenager scurried to his feet and stumbled

out of the Dojo, failing to notice a taller man in overalls leaning against the wall, dressed with a green undershirt and cap labeled L.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Luigi calmly scolded, his voice calm and casual and eyes closed as he leaned against the Dojo wall.

"Shut up Luigi." Mario silenced, his back facing his younger but taller brother.

"I'm just sayin', I don't think you'll get very many students if you keep that act up." Luigi persisted, his white gloved hands casually in his overall

pockets as he leaned against the Dojo wall.

"And I'm just saying that I don't really give a shit." Mario declined, facing the hardwood floor but paying it no attention.

Luigi faced the back of Mario, his expression surprised to the mildest possible degree. After some silence, he emit a chuckle with a closed eyed

grin.

Although incredibly rude, Pauline had some truth to her words when she called Mario's apartment dingy. Laundry was on the carpet floor, it

smelt of cigarette smoke, and Luigi had failed to clean his lunch; caked macaroni left in a bowl as well as corn bits in the sink. The futon boards

were exposed from a rip in the material, Luigi casually lying on the futon with his hands behind his head and a toothpick in his mouth, eyes closed.

Mario was sitting at the kitchen table, a small circular table littered with empty beer cans and best suited for three people. He was smoking a cigarette,

his expression clearly showing that he was pissed off.

"Feel free to vent bro I'm all ears." Luigi offered, very relaxed.

"Twelve years..." Mario choked, sucking in smoke with closed eyes, then releasing it with half open eyes. "Twelve god damn years."

"And for what?" Luigi heard Mario say, the younger brother facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Luigi shuffled the toothpick in his

mouth around a little bit.

"That long, huh? Well I guess you started dating in middle school." Luigi thought aloud, Mario simply smoking at the table. "It sucks now man,

but with time you'll see that you've just been granted opportunities. You're free."

"Free?" Mario challenged, butting out the cigarette in the ashtray upon the table. "To hell with free. I offered her my heart and she stomped on it!

spent six months saving for a ring for god sake and she barely looked at it! She told me my house stinks and my job sucks."

"Sheesh, what a bitch." Luigi calmly comforted, his eyes closed and hands behind his head as he casually lied upon the wounded futon within

the ramshackle apartment. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Mario answered, almost immediately. "I closed the box and walked to the Dojo without a word." Mario concluded, causing Luigi's

eyes to open.

"Wait..." Luigi started, staring at the ceiling. "You still have the ring?"

"Well yeah." Mario confirmed, an eyebrow raised. "She said no Einstein. Obviously I still have it."

Luigi skyrocketed from his seat, sitting up straight and staring at Mario with widened eyes, dollar signs replacing his pupils, the toothpick twirling in

the air behind him. "Well lets cash that shit in man! Let's get some pizza and cold ones! I'm starving!"

Mario examined the solitary diamond within the ring box upon his palm for a short period. He eventually let out a heavy sigh. "Why the hell not."

A brooklyn bar in the mid 1980's was certainly an interesting sight. Malicious music, horrifying hairstyles, awful attire, and some ruthless roughnecks were

key features of the scene. Taking a seat at the foggy bar was Mario and Luigi, dressed in their overalls and hats as usual. A massive hunchback roughneck

at least twice the size of Mario turned and gave him a quick examination, a tall glass of blonde lager in his thick hand.

"What can I get you folks?" The female bartender asked, featuring glasses, a bandanna, and tied back dreadlocks.

"Two rum and cokes." Mario answered, sliding a ten dollar bill to her hands across the table, crappy tattoos present on her arms.

Without a word, the eccentric bartender proceeded to prepare drinks for the oddly dressed customers. The massive roughneck turned in his seat towards

Mario, his hair arms and unsymmetrical face evidence enough that he was unintelligent.

"Hey... You're that Mario guy, right?" The roughneck asked, his speech slurred.

"Who the hell is asking?" Mario barked, removing the straw from the dark drink he just received.

"You own that Dojo here in town... Everyone says you're the most talented martial artist in the country." The roughneck continued, pounding back his

blonde lager after the praise.

"Yeah, well..." Mario started, successfully hiding any evidence of boosted pride. "I don't do autographs, so-gah!"

Luigi calmly watched as the massive roughneck put Mario in a choke hold from behind, everyone in the bar directing their attention to the scene. Mario's

face showed some strain as the massive roughneck locked his neck in his meaty arm.

"Hey everybody! Watch me take out the country's best martial artist!" The roughneck called, the booze making him sound like even more of a

Neanderthal.

Everyone proceeded to cheer on the roughneck, itching to see a good fight. Luigi calmly watched his brother in a choke hold, Mario's face showing strain.

The roughneck laughed as he continued to strangle Mario.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to let me go." Mario warned, still in the choke hold.

People at the bars exchanged glances. The roughneck seemed angered by the comment.

"One." Mario counted, his face showing strain.

"Hahaha! What are you gonna do little guy?" The roughneck challenged, maintaining the choke hold.

"Kick his ass!" A spectator encouraged, firing the crowd up.

The crowd proceeded to cheer on the rough neck, causing him to smile.

"Two." Mario counted, his face still showing strain.

"You should probably let go." Luigi calmly warned with closed eyes, sipping on his dark drink cupped between his gloved hands through the straw.

"Pah! Keep quiet second rate! Or you'll be next!" The roughneck warned, maintaining the chokehold on Mario.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Luigi calmly accepted, finishing off his drink. "Ahh!"

"Come on, kick his ass already!" A spectator encouraged, cheering on the roughneck.

"Yeah, he's half your size for crying out loud!" Another called.

The roughneck growled a little bit, tightening on his choke hold a little more. Everyone watched in stunned silence, the suspense growing and growing.

"Three."

With blinding speed Mario grabbed the meaty arm around his neck, swinging the roughneck across the table like a baseball bat and releasing him,

racing lines accompanying the epic awe-inspiring maneuver. Glassware smashed and people cheered as the massive roughneck slid across the bar,

eventually smashing face first into the hardwood flooring of the New York bar. People were cheering on Mario, who stood before the bar dressed in overalls,

a red undershirt, and red hat labeled "M". Luigi was casually sitting at the bar with another drink cradled in his white gloved hands, drinking the drink through

a straw with closed eyes.

"Get him!" The roughneck cried, lifting his scratched up face from the floor.

Nine massive roughnecks charged Mario at once, the martial arts master calmly entering a fighting stance.

"Rule number one about fighting. There's never just one of them." Mario sighed, cracking his neck.

The first roughneck charged Mario with a chubby fist, Mario side stepping slightly and kicking skyward, -his foot so quick and leg so flexible that the tip

of his shoe nailed the roughneck in the chin, the roughneck at least sixteen inches taller. The first roughneck flew backward from the scissor kick with

racing lines, Mario's brown booted foot still extended. The roughneck landed on his back with a grunt, clearly defeated.

"Damn... Who the hell wears steel-toe boots to a bar?" The downed roughneck whined.

The remaining roughnecks continued to attack Mario, all of their efforts proving futile as Mario swatted them away like flies. Bouncers started to join the

brawl, the enforcers attacking both the roughnecks and Mario, neither party afraid to fight back.

"I guess I should help..." Luigi sighed, lazily leaving the bar to join the fight.

A bouncer tried to grab Luigi by the overall straps, the casual martial artist countering by dropping to the floor and performing a sweep kick, racing lines

accompanying the epic maneuver as the bouncer was swept off of his feet and dropped onto his head. Now back to back, Mario and Luigi fought off the

remaining bouncers and roughnecks until they were all left lying on the floor in stunned defeat. The spectators examined the Mario brothers with shocked

expressions, the entire bar speechless from the event that just took place before their very eyes.

"Let's go Luigi." Mario initiated, lowering his fighting stance. "Wouldn't want to be here when the cops show up."

Mario proceeded to leave the bar, Luigi following behind with his hands in his overall pockets, whistling a happy tune.

The apartment looked even more dingy than usual thanks to all of the empty beer cans and grease stained pizza boxes littered across the floor. It was

very dark within the disgusting habitat, Mario and Luigi passed out on the floor and snoring loudly. _Knock, knock, knock..._

Three more knocks caused Mario's eyes to open, the martial artist in red not seeming pleased at all. "The hell?" _"It's the police. Open up."_

"Shit..." Mario groaned, climbing to his feet. _"We're going to bust inside if you don't open this door!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez..." Mario groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he approached the door.

Luigi was totally unaware of the situation, passed out on the floor and snoring soundly. Just as Mario reached the door, something incredible happened.

A colorful psychedelic void expanded from the floor, encompassing Mario and Luigi in a colorful circle.

"The hell?" Mario exclaimed, examining his feet in shock. "Luigi! What's happening?"

Luigi continued to snore soundly, the police furiously banging on the door.

"What the hell is going on here!" Mario cried, his face lit up in the dark room from the psychedelic colors.

Suddenly, pillars of light spawned from the circular void of psychedelic spectrum, smashing into the ceiling with blinding speeds. Mario gasped in

speechless awe, Luigi still snoring as their entire forms were shrouded with light, the two martial artists from New York being sucked into the colorful

void below in the form of supersonic light, with no time to even make a scream. No longer in their dingy apartment, the colorful void shrank back into

one focal point, eventually disappearing entirely. Everything was silent, and back to normal.

_"BAM! BAM! ...SMASH!"_

Three police officers busted inside, frantically scanning the dark apartment. Two of the law enforcers were down on their knees, checking under the

furniture, -checking everywhere- for any sign of the Mario brothers. The third cop however, simply scanned the area from the door.

"Geez, this place is disgusting!"

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Mario is a world famous martial artist from mid 1980's New York. He loves to eat food and punch things._

**THE TRIFORCE**

The massive stone castle featured a large red roof as well as cone towers, the architectural feat looking even more impressive with the sunny blue

sky behind it. The main feature of this castle however, was the gorgeous glass mural on the front depicting a blonde haired princess in a pink dress

looking skyward with her hands together in hope. Below this glass mural was a stone bridge above a clear blue moat, the stone bridge leading to a

set of double doors that acted as the main entrance to this feminine fortress.

Standing upon this stone bridge were three interesting characters. Starting from the left we have what is known as a Toad; a species of Mushroom

people who have fungal caps on the tops of their heads. This particular Toad had a very classy feel; mainly brown and gold in color, dressed in a

purple vest, and accessorized with a cane and monocle, -it wouldn't take a detective to figure out that he was a steward or butler of sorts.

In the center of this trio was a blonde haired girl of notable beauty. Clearly a princess, she was about six feet tall and featured long golden blonde hair

and big blue eyes. She was dressed in a lovely pink dress and wore accessories such as white opera gloves, sapphire earrings, and a jewel embedded

crown. Cradled in her arms was a withered old book, her cute face littered with anticipation.

Standing on the right was yet another Toad, his fungal cap white with red spots, the short youngster dressed in a blue vest and brown shoes. The three

of them gasped with widened eyes as a circular void of psychedelic color spawned before them, two men in overalls lying down face first on the dirt path

just before the stone bridge of the castle.

"Oh my gosh! It worked! It really worked!" The princess cheered, bouncing in glee with the old book cradled in her arms.

"You've really done it Princess! I was quite certain that you'd succeed! Yes, quite certain indeed." The steward praised, his accent British.

Mario groaned in pain as he stumbled to his feet, rubbing the back of his aching head. Before examining the area, Mario immediately looked down at

his brother Luigi, who was still snoring soundly. The trio on the bridge featured somewhat confused expressions, giving the two brothers an examination.

"Please give them back, Mr. Reagan. I paid good money for those strawberries." Luigi whined, sleeping face in the dirt.

"Wake up already!" Mario whined, kicking his brother awake. "Damn, you sleep through anything."

"You sure these are the guys, your Majesty? They look a little... I don't know..." The young Toad rambled, searching for the right word. "Cheap."

"Holy hell it's a talking Mushroom!" Mario cried, pointing at the toad with widened eyes.

"Where are we bro?" Luigi yawned, staggering to his feet. "France?"

The princess and two toads featured confused expressions and comedic sweat drops as Mario and Luigi proceeded to ramble back and forth to

each other;

"No you idiot, that guy has a British accent. We must be in England."

"England? I didn't know they had talking mushrooms in England."

"They're not talking mushrooms, they're those guys who wear the suits and can't smile."

"But I thought those guys had big black hairdos and red suits. They look nothing like that."

"Well I don't know then. Maybe we're just drunk."

"Umm, perhaps I could clear things up?" The princess offered.

"Huh?" Mario and Luigi calmly barked, facing the pink princess with raised eyebrows in unison.

"You guys are in the Mushroom Kingdom, a mystical land of considerable size ruled by me; Princess Peach Toadstool." Peach informed, a closed eyed

toothless smile on her face. "At my left here is my steward, Toadsworth."

"Top of the morning chaps!" Toadsworth greeted, with a wave.

"And on the right here is Toad, my personal guardian. He may be young, but he's a very gifted chef." Peach introduced, waving to Toad with her free

opera gloved hand.

Toad said nothing, simply placing his fists on his hips with a closed eyed toothless smile.

"Mushroom Kingdom? I don't think I've ever heard of a Mushroom Kingdom. Is it in England? Or France?" Luigi asked, a hand on his chin in thought.

"It's in bullshit land that's where. Look, we don't have time for games. Tell us how to get to Brooklyn." Mario ordered, staring into Peach's eyes

with impatience.

"Brooklyn?" Peach questioned, a finger on her chin in thought.

"New York?" Mario aided, leaning his head forward a little, rolling his hand.

Peach simply blinked twice, lost.

"The United States of America? New York? You can't tell me you've never heard of the U.S.A." Mario challenged, disbelief in his voice.

"I'm... sorry." Peach softly apologized, feeling really confused.

Luigi's stomach grumbled really loudly, the martial artist in green staring at his gut with a sad expression.

"Well at least tell me you've heard of food. Cause' I'm STARVING!" Luigi whined.

"Interesting... It's possible the land he speaks of is on the other side. This would explain why the two of you haven't heard of each other's world.

Yes, it's quite possible indeed." Toadsworth hypothesized, hand on chin in thought.

"Other side? You mean the ones we need for the mission are not from this world?" Peach asked, looking down at her steward with an old book

cradled in her arms.

"Precisely. The spell you used must have transported them from their world to our world." Toadsworth explained.

"Listen here pal, I'm about to send you to the other side if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" Mario threatened, stepping forward with

a clenched fist.

Mario's eyes widened as he heard ferocious grumbling from behind. Everyone turned and saw Luigi on the ground, holding his stomach with his

two hands.

"Ugh... Can we eat? Please?" Luigi whined.

The castle dining room was massive and lovely. It featured stone walls and red carpet, a lovely chandelier hanging high above the long white

table, that table dressed with red chairs and a large feast. Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth featured widened eyes as they watched Mario and

Luigi garf down food. The martial artists tore meat from the drumstick, tilted plates of pasta so the noodles rained into their mouths; empty plates

were stacking up beside them quite quickly. The three Mushroom Kingdom denizens had never seen anyone eat quite like this.

"Uhh..." Toad started, not seeming very impressed. "Ever heard of table manners guys? I mean come on; there is a princess right here."

"Mm, mm. What makes you think we care?" Mario countered, eating profusely.

"Bunch of lousy no-good-"

"It's quite alright, Toad." Peach silenced, giving him a closed eyed toothless smile. "Mister Mario, Mister Luigi. There's something I need to ask

of you."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Mario replied, not facing her as he and Luigi continued to garf down even more food.

"Umm, I know this seems rather sudden and confusing, but you two are needed for a very important mission here in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach

tentatively explained, seeming a bit shy.

"Not interested." Mario immediately declined, grabbing a plate of rice balls.

"Yeah, that sounds like effort to me." Luigi agreed, placing his hand on the same plate of rice balls, starting a tug of war.

"W-What?" Peach stuttered, her voice high and nervous. "No, you misunderstand!"

"Give me that!" Mario barked, pulling the plate towards him.

"They're mine bro." Luigi calmly countered, pulling the plate towards him.

"I had them first you idiot!"

"I don't see your name on em'."

"I don't see your name on them either so how can they be yours!"

"LISTEN!" Toad barked, slamming his open palms on the table.

The plate fell on the ground and smashed, causing the rice balls to roll on the floor in various directions.

"Now look what you did." Mario grumbled, giving his attention back to three of them.

Luigi was snoring loudly with his hands together, his neck resting on the top of the chairs back rest.

"Mario and Luigi." Peach started, trying her best to remain calm.

"You two have been chosen by a higher power to help bring eternal peace to all worlds! It's all written in this book right here!" Peach explained,

revealing an aged black text with featured golden font reading; _The Triforce. _The books black cover also featured the outline of three triangles

brought together to make a large triangle with an inverted triangle in the center.

"Listen blondie." Mario silenced, standing up from the table and placing his white gloved hands on its white cloth. "Me and books don't get along very

well. I couldn't care less about what some word papers say. What I do care about, is finding a way back to Brooklyn."

"B-But!"

"Come on Luigi." Mario ordered, shaking his shoulder to wake him up as he walked past. "Let's get going."

"Huh?" Luigi snorted, waking up.

Luigi patted his pockets, looking around with dopey eyes. He stood to his feet and proceeded to leave the Castle with Mario, the two of them having

created 24 dirty plates, as well as a smashed plate and spilled rice balls on the floor.

"Mister Luigi, you can't possibly leave. This is really important. You understand, right?" Peach persuaded, looking at his back.

Luigi stopped in place, digging in his pockets for a tooth pick, which he then placed in his mouth.

"Sorry lady. But I aint all that interested myself." Luigi declined, leaving the kitchen with a wave. "Thanks for the grub, though. It was quite the snack."

"Snack?" Toad inquired, an eyebrow raised as Luigi closed the door.

Peach was facing the kitchen table but paying it no mind, her expression somber.

"Don't fret, your Majesty. They won't be able to return to their world without your cooperation." Toadsworth comforted.

"I know..." Peach sighed, a frown on her face. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

The throne room of Peach Castle was breathtaking. Classy checkered tile and royal red carpet set the tone, the massive throne room also

containing colossal arc windows and a seemingly endless roof. The most notable feature however, was the brilliant glass mural above the

large pink throne of mahogany wood, the same glass mural of Peach that one could see from the main entrance of the castle.

Sitting upon the throne was the appropriate figure, resting her head with a fist and crossing a leg so the bottom of her red heel was visible.

Upon her unbalanced lap was the old withered book, Princess Peach examining its displayed contents with a frown on her face.

_"Two mustachioed brothers from another world -one of red and one of green- are destined to restore eternal peace to all worlds."_

Princess Peach let out a heavy sigh, closing the book labeled; _The Triforce._ Still seated with her feet on the ground, the pink princess faced

skyward with clenched fists in comedic rage; "Just how in the world am I suppose too get those two to help me!"

Princess Peach sighed as she ploped her face into her hand hand, casting her eyes back to the text.

"There has to be some way to convince them to help. There just has to be." Peach thought aloud, her eyes pensive.

Suddenly, one of the massive arc shaped windows smashed into a piercing glassy blast. Princess Peach gasped in horror with widened

blue eyes as she saw a large turtle like beast fly into the room on a ridiculous clown faced copter, an evil grin on his face. Primarily green in

color, the red haired turtle like beast was known as a koopa -the king koopa to be politically correct. Although very unintelligent, his spiked

shell and fire breath was enough to send most running away with their tail between their legs. A heavy thud echoed throughout the massive

throne room as the king koopa hoped out of his ridiculous clown copter.

"Eek! Just who in the world are you?" Peach cried, her petite white opera gloved hands covering her mouth in fear.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, facing skyward with evil hands. "I'm Bowser baby! The King of Koopas!"

"The king?" Peach inquired, just realizing now that he indeed does look like a massive koopa. "I see. For what do I owe such the rude

intrusion, King Bowser?"

"BWAHAHAHA! Save the formalities, blondie! I'm taking you back with me to my castle. Both you and your kingdom now belong to

ME." Bowser informed, the king koopa pointing at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom with an evil grin.

Princess Peach gulped with a nervous expression as she stood before her throne, powerless as the gargantuan Bowser stomped closer

and closer with a quiet but evil laugh.

Luigi was lying down at the base of a tree, his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Mario was standing next to the same tree, his hand

pressed against it as he looked downward in anger.

"Dammit... How the hell do we get back home?" Mario whined, growing exhausted.

"Beats me. I kinda like this place though. I mean, how many places do you know that have dancing flowers?" Luigi reasoned,

thumbing to two nearby blue flowers grooving away.

"Screw the flowers, we don't even know where the hell we are or how to get back home! And it's all because of that stupid girl." Mario

cursed, clenching the hand against the tree into a fist.

There was a silence. Then, the snore of Luigi. Mario looked down in shock and saw his brother had fallen asleep.

"Wake up!" Mario barked, kicking his brother awake.

"Oh thank the stars! I found you guys!" Toad wheezed, the sweaty guardian placing his hands on his knees, breathing heavily before

the Mario brothers.

"Didn't we already tell you we weren't interested in helping you?" Luigi reminded, casually lying against the tree with his hands behind

his head.

"It's not about the mission, I swear! You see, this massive koopa showed up and captured the princess! She's been taken away, you guys

have to save her!" Toad panicked, clearly anxious.

"Pah, some guardian you are." Mario laughed, folding his arms.

"Oh just shut up and save her already!" Toad growled with closed eyes, clenched fists at his sides.

"Why should we?" Mario countered.

"Yeah, sounds like a lot of unnecessary effort to me. What's in it for us?" Luigi countered.

"Anything!" Toad blurted, his arms spread and eyes widened.

"Anything, you say?" Mario inquired, stroking his chin with an evil smirk.

"Yes! Anything you want! Absolutely anything! You save the princess, and you can have absolutely anything you want!" Toad cried, clearly

desperate.

Mario was standing before Peach's Castle, Toadsworth and Toad behind him with expressions of worry as they faced skyward.

"Alright, where is this stupid bastard! Come out and fight!" Mario demanded, arrogance radiating off of his presence.

Mario looked around for a second, and saw Luigi was nowhere to be found.

"Luigi?" Mario calmly called, surveying the area. "HEY, LUIGI!"

Luigi was lying down at the base of a tree in the nearby woods, hands behind his hand. The beak of his cap covered his eyes, the green martial

artist sound asleep.

"God dammit Luigi." Mario growled, his expression angry. "Whatever. I'll beat him up myself."

"Up there Mario!" Toad aided, pointing to the sky.

"Huh?" Mario barked, directing his attention skyward.

"He's taking her away on some propeller... clown thing." Toad tentatively informed, pointing skyward with a weak finger.

"Give me that." Mario growled, swiping Toadsworth's cane from him.

"By Bertha's beard, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Toadsworth scolded.

Mario lifted a foot off of the ground, emitting a grunt as he tossed the cane far into the sky, the point of release accompanied with a pleasant

whipping sound.

"My cane!" Toadsworth cried, placing his hands on his head.

Mario, Toad, and Toadsworth watched as the stewards cane twirled through the air, surely heading for the fleeing clown copter. Meanwhile,

Bowser was flying through the air with a smile on his face. His eyes widened in alarm as his entire clown copter jerked furiously, the airborne

vehicle no longer capable of flight. Unbeknownst to the King Koopa, Toadsworth's cane had jammed the propeller.

"What the? We're going down!" Bowser cried, the clown copter taking a dive.

Princess Peach and Bowser each jumped out of the clown copter, the pink princess screaming in fear as she accelerated towards the

flower garden before her castle.

"Oh no! The Princess! She jumped!" Toad cried, hand by mouth nervously.

"That idiot!" Mario scolded, charging toward the flower garden.

"By boogity! This is awful I say! Quite awful indeed!" Toadsworth cried.

"Help me!" Peach screamed, falling through the sky.

Mario entered the flower gardens, running around the hedges blindly with a determined expression.

"Master Mario! Please be sure to catch her!" Toadsworth called, hand by his face. "Oh dear..."

"Dammit!" Mario barked, stopping in place with clenched teeth. "This place is a god damn maze!"

"AAAAAH!" Peach screamed, her expression horrified as she accelerated toward the brown soil of flower gardens.

"I can't watch!" Toad cried, covering his eyes.

"Damn maze! Where the hell am I?" Mario barked, eventually facing the sky with clenched teeth and a sweaty forehead. _"Son of a bitch! There's_

_no way I'm gonna catch her in time now."_

Peach screamed with closed eyes as she reached the ground, not ready to die. To her surprise, her fall was broken. She opened her eyes with

a grunt of confusion, and saw that she was in the arms of Luigi.

"Luigi!" Peach cheered, overjoyed to see him.

"Hey." Luigi casually greeted.

Mario finally arrived, and saw Luigi was holding Peach in his arms.

"Oh hey Mario." Luigi casually greeted, helping Peach stand.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mario roared, storming towards Peach.

"YOU JERK!" Peach roared, storming towards Mario.

"What the heck did you do that for Mario!" Peach attacked, looking down at him with folded arms.

"Duh, to save you from that creep?" Mario answered, shaking his head with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that's what you call saving? You jammed an aircraft that I was in! What were you thinking?" Peach countered.

"What was I thinking? What the hell were YOU thinking! You jumped out of the god damn thing like some kind of idiot!" Mario

attacked, his arms spread as he leaned towards Peach's face.

Luigi calmly retrieved a toothpick from his pocket, eyes closed.

"Of course I jumped out! What was I suppose to do, stay in and crash?" Peach sarcastically asked, arms folded.

"God no! Just wait inside until it gets a little closer to the ground and then jump out at a safe enough distance in which you can

survive the fall and avoid the explosion!" Mario explained.

"Oh yeah, like that's possible. I'm a princess not some circus freak." Peach declined.

"UH, GUYS? FORGETTING SOMETHING?" Toad called, sweat drop behind his head.

"SHUT UP!" Mario and Peach silenced in unison.

"If you'll excuse me Princess, there's someone I have to go beat up since you're too weak to do it yourself." Mario sniped, leaving the flower garden while

cracking his knuckles.

"Oh?" Peach weakly barked, blushing slightly. "Hmph."

Bowser did not have as nice of a landing as Peach. The king koopa was downed on the ground, his totaled clown copter mere feet away,

smoking profusely.

"Ugh..." Bowser groaned, rubbing his head in pain as he staggered to his feet.

After shaking his head, Bowser stopped in place as he met eyes with a mustachioed man in overalls. He gave the M on his red cap a quick glance

before looking back into his eyes.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Bowser barked, hunched over and holding his aching head.

"Pissed off!" Mario answered, scissor kicking Bowser so his steel toed boot caught him under the chin, lifting him off the ground.

"GWARG!" Bowser cried, soaring far into the air, a twinkle gleaming on the horizon.

"Whoa... He's strong..." Toad awed, watching Mario from behind.

"Quite strong indeed." Toadsworth added, Luigi and Peach behind him.

Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, and Luigi were gathered at the stone bridge just before the main entrance of Peach Castle. The four

of them watched as Mario approached them, his hands in his pockets. He stopped beside his brother, a bored expression on their faces.

Princess Peach had her hands together beneath her chin, admiration and gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you both so much." Peach thanked, with a bow.

"Oh wow, gratitude. That's unexpected considering you were being a total bitch a few minutes ago." Mario calmly sniped, examining his

gloved fingernails in boredom.

Princess Peach gasped, a big blush forming on her face. She faced downward with a furious closed eyed expression, trying her best not

to lash out.

"Yes, well... I'm very grateful..." Peach replied, holding back her frustration. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Oh, allow me to answer that for you." Mario calmly countered, his hands in his pockets.

"Say what?" Peach droned, her expression unimpressed.

"We were offered "anything we want" if we saved you. Isn't that right there Tod?" Mario sniped, pointing at Toad with an evil grin.

"It's Toad you moron! Er, I mean, yes... Yes that's right." Toad surrendered, unable to meet the eyes of anyone.

"Toad..." Peach started, looking down at her cowering guardian. "Did you really offer them anything they wanted in return for my rescue?"

"Y-Yes... Yes your majesty." Toad managed to reply, cowering behind his arms and unable to meet her stare.

There was a silence. Peach let out a heavy sigh.

"I see." Peach acknowledged, her expression somber. "Name your price, then."

"Send us back to Brooklyn. A deals a deal." Mario answered, arms folded.

"Mm-hm." Luigi agreed, with a closed eyed nod.

"Oh... Are you sure? I mean, you could have anything you want. Even a free stay at this castle with daily all you can eat buffets..." Peach

persuaded, a finger on her chin deviously.

"Oh pick that one! That one!" Luigi cheered, getting excited.

"Shut up twit!" Mario scolded, slapping the back of his head.

"Look. Brooklyn is our home. We rescued you, and in return you are going to send us back home. A deals a deal." Mario explained, his expression serious.

There was a silence. Peach was looking to the right, unable to meet their eyes. Something seemed off, Mario's eyebrow raising.

"Yes, well..." Peach mumbled.

Toad and Toadsworth's eyes widened as Peach made a run for it into the woods. Mario and Luigi calmly watched with folded arms as the princess

ran away.

"Seriously?" Mario laughed, clearly in disbelief.

"Oof!" Peach grunted, lying face first on the forest floor in failure. The princess featured clenched teeth and partially open eyes as she lifted her slightly

scratched face up from the forest floor, her eyes widening at the brown booted feet before her. The downed princess slowly directed her attention upward,

Mario and Luigi standing before her with folded arms.

"It's over princess." Mario scolded, failing to hide an evil grin. "Time to send us back home."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Prelude II

_Courage... Wisdom... Power..._

_These are the three constituent elements of the legendary Triforce; the golden power crafted by the gods that will make any_

_wish come true!_

_With so many after this ultimate power, it begs the question; Who will find it?_

**THE TRIFORCE**

_A super-smash brothers crossover Fan Fiction written by;_

**The Lost Atom**

**Prelude II: Trouble In Toad Town; General Guy - The Leader of the Shy Guys!**

Princess Peach held herself off of the forest ground with her white opera gloved hands. Her slightly scrunched face showed signs of failure

and misery. Mario stood before her with folded arms, letting her bathe in the embarrassment of such a pathetic attempt to flee. Luigi kept his

hands casually in his overall pockets, casting a large yawn.

"Send us back home, princess." Mario ordered, peering down at Peach. "We had a deal."

Peach didn't respond. Mario and Luigi were unable to see her face as she stared at the forest soil, only the back of her blonde hair displayed.

Then, a sniffle.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing down there?" Mario whined, his tone indicating he knew she was crying.

"Sniffle, hic." Peach wept, wiping a tear with a fist.

"I think she's crying, bro." Luigi detected, leaning forward with his hands in his pockets.

"The hell ya cryin' for you big wuss? If it wasn't for us you'd still be with that freaky turtle guy." Mario scolded, showing no

sympathy. "Now return the favor."

"Relax bro, we got her. Take it easy." Luigi hushed.

"Sniffle... At least one of you has a heart." Peach quietly sobbed, her eyes closed and face wet as she knelt on the forest floor.

"Oh cut the crap and send us home already!" Mario barked, his fist clenched in anger.

"Fine!" Peach whimpered, standing to her feet. "You're a jerk anyway."

Princess Peach opened the black text labeled; _The Triforce. _She proceeded to skim through it's ratty old pages.

"Finally." Mario groaned, clearly relived.

Princess Peach said nothing, eventually stopping at a page. Her expression was somber, her eyes half open in sadness. There was some

hesitation.

"Are you sure you really want to-"

"Yes." Mario silenced.

Princess Peach gasped in anger, unable to believe his arrogance. "You jerk! Thanks for nothing!"

Rather huffy, Princess Peach perked her expression as she took a deep breath, her eyes closed. The wind started to pick up speed, a mystical

chime dancing throughout the forest. Mario and Luigi calmly looked around the surrounding area with folded arms and hands in pockets. The area

was dim with epic colors of psychedelic nature. Light from the book lit up Peach's closed eyed face as she focused on creating the same psychedelic

void that appeared in Mario's apartment. Mario and Luigi looked down at their feet to see they were encompassed within the psychedelic void once

again. Princess Peach examined the Americans with pain in her heart.

"Next time don't just abduct people from their lives for your own selfish gain." Mario attacked, getting more and more bathed in light.

"Jerkface!" Peach cried, stomping her foot in anger with her fists clenched at her sides. "Thousands will suffer because of this!"

"Not my problem." Mario sang, waving goodbye as his entire form was bathed in light.

"Thanks again for the food." Luigi concluded, only a silhouette of light, his voice echoing.

"Ooh!" Peach squealed, stomping her foot again with clenched fists at her sides.

Suddenly, a strange red garbed dwarf wearing a plain white mask scurried across the scene with lightning feet, snatching the old black text from

Peach's hands. The psychedelic void encompassing Mario and Luigi disappeared, the spell broken due to the unexpected interference. The two

of them examined themselves, and saw that they were still in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What?" Mario barked, examining his white gloved hands and then casting his gaze to Peach. "What the hell just happened?"

"Oh no! The book! The book! That Shy Guy must have stolen it!" Peach cried, her fists clenched near her chin. "Please, you have to help me get it

back! I'm begging you!"

"The book! The book!" Mario mimed. "God you're awful needy."

"Just stop being so arrogant and help me, PLEASE." Peach begged, dramatically slouching in desperation.

"Why should I? It's not my problem." Mario challenged, his back facing Peach and arms folded.

Luigi was picking his ear with his pinky finger, yawning as he did so.

"But it _is _your problem! I need that book in order to send you across the other side!" Peach explained, desperation in her eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Mario roared, his massive red eyed shadow of a figure towering over the tiny princesss Peach, flames in the background.

The tiny Peach shook her head no, her fists cuddled by her chin, her eyes puppy-like.

Mario was charging through the woods with clenched fists, Peach following behind the best she could, holding her dress up with her white opera

gloved hands.

"M-Mario... Can you slow down just a little?" Peach wheezed, doing her best to keep up.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Mario roared, determined to chase down the Shy Guy thief.

Mario and Peach zoomed out of the scene, chasing after the Shy Guy with great speed. Luigi lazily walked through the woods with his hands

in his overall pockets, emitting a large yawn. He was pretty far behind.

"Come on, do we have to run?" Luigi complained.

Mario and Princess Peach arrived at the grassy gardens located before Peach Castle. Sure enough, Toad and Toadsworth were there waiting,

the fungal pair looking rather anxious as Mario and Peach ran up to them.

"Did you-

"He went south, into Toad Town!" Toad informed, interrupting Peach. "I went for a tackle but I just missed the dirty thief!"

"Toad Town?" Mario barked, his arms folded. "You mean to tell me there's a whole town of you idiots?"

"We're not idiots!" Toad barked, with a fist. "Take that back right now!"

"Ooh, what are you gonna do there Tod?" Mario teased, poking his enraged forehead. "Tackle me and miss? Ha, you're about as useful as

a screen door on a submarine."

_BANG!_

Mario let out a whine, collapsing to the ground with a big bump on his head. Peach was standing behind him with closed eyes and a somewhat

angry expression, her fist still clenched from punching the back of Mario's head.

"Focus guys! We have to get my book back from that Shy Guy!" Peach whined, clearly anxious.

"Quite so! Why, if that book falls into the wrong hands... Oh! How horrid! It's spine chilling just to think about it! Yes, rather spine chilling

indeed." Toadsworth warned.

"Don't have a hernia ya' old fart I'll get it back." Mario eased, climbing to his feet with clenched teeth, holding the bump on his head Peach

had given him.

"Hey guys." Luigi casually greeted, arriving at the scene with his hands in his pockets.

Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth featured widened eyes as vicious grumbling roared from the bellies of Mario and Luigi in perfect unison.

"What... was that?" Peach nervously questioned, staring at their bellies with a somewhat frightened expression.

"Damn bro." Luigi frowned, a hand on his stomach.

"Well. Looks like that book will have to wait." Mario decided, hand on his stomach.

"WHAT!" Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth cried.

"Rule number one about the Mario Brothers: We don't do anything if we're hungry." Mario informed, a single finger raised.

"What? Mario, you misunderstand! We need to get that book now! We can eat once we have the book, this is an emergency!" Peach denied, taking

him by the wrist and walking towards Toad Town.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mario hushed, retracting his arm from her grasp. "Just where do you get off, telling me what to do?"

Peach heaved a heavy sigh, bowing her head a little bit in shame.

"I'm sorry." Peach submitted, unable to meet his eyes.

"Rule number one about the Mario brothers." Mario persisted, a single finger raised. "Nobody tells us what to do."

"But I thought rule number one was-"

"Hey Plum." Mario casually summoned, interrupting Toad.

"It's Peach, actually." Peach corrected, trying to keep her cool.

"If you're such a book nut why don't you head to the kitchen and fetch a cookbook? Because we aint moving until we eat." Mario informed,

lying down on the grass garden field near Luigi, Luigi facing skyward with closed eyes and hands behind his head.

"Don't talk that way to her Majesty!" Toad challenged, with a fist.

"Toad. Please." Peach eased, with a hand.

Princess Peach faced the Mario brothers with a somber expression, the two martial artists casually lying on the ground with their hands

behind their heads. Luigi was snoring soundly, his green cap sitting on his face.

"Mario, Luigi. Do you promise to help me get my book back if I get you something to eat?" Peach proposed.

"Well, I aint promisin' shit. But I suppose I'll kick some ass if you get me some meat to eat." Mario replied.

Princess Peach let out a heavy sigh, slouching some. "Very well."

Peach left the scene. It wasn't too long before she returned with two large mushrooms, each featuring red caps and white spots. Mario no longer

felt light on his face, so he knew someone was standing before him. He opened a single eye and saw the blonde princess hovering over him with

two fair sized fungi. The strange sight jolted him awake with widened eyes.

"The hell is that? Tod shit?" Mario barked.

"Language Master Mario!" Toadsworth scolded.

"They're super mushrooms. Eat them." Peach ordered, offering one to each brother.

"Huh? Food?" Luigi snorted, jerking awake in a panic.

"It's bad enough that you don't know about the USA, but I'd at least expect you to know what meat is. And do you really think that's going to fill

us?" Mario challenged, not accepting the fungi.

"Just eat them, please." Peach groaned, growing impatient. "Trust me on this."

Mario and Luigi's stomach grumbled loudly in unison once again. The two brothers each accepted an offered super mushroom, Mario grumbling

as he did so. Toad, Peach, and Toadsworth watched as Mario and Luigi swallowed the super mushrooms whole with closed eyes. After a few seconds,

their eyes widened with great energy.

"Wow... I... I feel great!" Mario awed, standing to his feet. "Full, too. Incredible."

"De-licious." Luigi complimented, digging in his pockets for a toothpick.

"I can't believe it. One mushroom, and I'm stuffed. With such energy too." Mario praised, examining a clenched fist.

Luigi was snoring soundly on the grass. His eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head, toothpick in mouth.

"They're super mushrooms. They're packed with energy." Peach informed.

"I'll say. I feel great!" Mario agreed, performing a quick snap punch. "Totally ready to kick ass!"

"Good, so can we please chase after that Shy Guy now?" Peach whined, clearly anxious.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Luigi. Let's help the mushroom people." Mario ordered, following the dirt road from Peach's Castle toward the nearby

Toad Town.

"Ungh?" Luigi snorted, barely opening his eyes. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a sec."

"But Luigi." Peach whined, stopping and turning to Luigi, who was lying on the grass near Peach's front castle gardens.

"Just gotta... close my eyes for a minute..." Luigi mumbled, eventually closing his eyes and snoring.

"Geez, so lazy. Are you sure these are the guys?" Toad questioned, examining the sleeping martial artist in green with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently so, but I'm starting to question it myself." Peach sighed, turning back to Mario. "At any rate, let's follow-

"GAH!" Peach cried, her eyes widening as she saw Mario was already out of sight. "Mario! Wait up!"

Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth ran after Mario into Toad Town, Luigi sleeping soundly on the grass outside of Peach Castle.

Toad Town is the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is also the kingdom's largest city, mostly famous for Princess Peach's Castle just

north of it. Aside from the fancy houses, Toad Town had a post office, a bakery, a bar, and a massive shopping mall. The buzzing city also

contained a train station, a port, and an airport.

Mario was standing in the city streets with clenched teeth, his expression determined as he stood in a fighting stance. All the other citizens

however, featured dropped jaws as they watched the chaos before them. White masked Shy Guy's in red were running around the town like mad men,

pestering all its fungal citizens by means of the most annoying mannerisms possible. Mario faced skyward in comedic rage; "GAAAAAH!"

Mario proceeded to run blindly after all of the Shy Guy's, who scattered away in various directions. Mario looked like a child chasing a flock of birds.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS HAS THE STUPID BOOK, HUH? GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Mario threatened, chasing a group of Shy

Guy's deeper into town, not caring or thinking about where he was going.

Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad arrived at the now much calmer area of Toad Town. Citizens directed there attention to Princess Peach, conversations

summoning between the townsfolk due to her presence.

"I say, do you see Master Mario? I can't find him anywhere!" Toadsworth asked, scanning the area diligently.

"Neither can I. Ooh! Mario!" Peach whined, frustrated.

"Hey! Did anyone of you see some guy with a red and hat and blue overalls?" Toad questioned, casting his glance across the multiple spectating

Toad citizens of Toad Town.

"You mean that crazy guy with the mustache? Yeah, he was here just a second ago." A green spotted Toad answered. "He scared off all the Shy Guys

and chase a couple down that-a-way. What a nut."

"Thank you!" Peach thanked, her and Toad and Toadsworth quickly running towards the guided direction.

_One Hour Later..._

Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad were standing back at the place where Mario had scared off all of the Shy Guy's, Toad and Toadsworth desperately

trying to catch their breath. Peach was facing skyward, her fists clenched at her sides in anger.

"Ooh! Stupid Mario! You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Peach cried, clearly frustrated by his actions.

"So... tired..." Toad wheezed, collapsing to the ground.

"I'm... exhausted... Yes..." Toadsworth wheezed, holding himself up with his cane. "Quite exhausted... indeed."

"HEY! SOMEBODY!" A voice cried.

"Oh?" Peach barked, drawing her attention towards the commotion.

"Hmm?" Toadsworth inquired, drawing his attention towards the commotion.

"Eh?" Toad groaned, raising his head off of the ground, facing the commotion while lying flat on his back.

An orange/brown paratroopa wearing a pilots cap and goggles was chasing a giggling Shy Guy. The footsteps of the little thief scurried towards Peach, Toad, and

Toadsworth, the Shy Guy carrying a mail bag. The paratroopa stopped in place, completely worn out.

"S-Stop... Stop him!" Parakarry wheezed, a hand stretched.

"I got him I got him!" Toad assured, attempting to tackle the Shy Guy.

The Shy Guy carrying the mail bag jumped and landed on Toads head, which in turn sent Toad face planting into the city streets. With a giggle, the Shy Guy

continued to scurry away.

"Toad!" Peach gasped, examining him with a hand over her heart in worry.

"I'm alright." Toad assured, lifting himself off of the ground, wiping away the dust.

"That's good. But unfortunately the little pest is getting away with the mail bag." Toadsworth informed, watching the distant Shy Guy run away.

Just as the Shy Guy ran past Luigi, the expert martial artist stuck his left leg out, hands in his pockets. The Shy Guy grunted as it spilled onto the stone

street, mail flying through the air. The Shy Guy got back to his feet and looked at Luigi.

Luigi gave a grin with a weak laugh, casually staring down the Shy Guy as he placed a toothpick between his teeth. The Shy Guy scurried away in fear.

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Luigi is a very laid back but talented martial artist from mid 1980's New York. His motto is eat, sleep, repeat._

**THE TRIFORCE**

Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Parakarry were all gathered around Luigi and the scattered mail. Luigi and Parakarry were retrieving letters and placing them

back into the mail bag.

"Luigi, that was incredible! You totally came out of nowhere and stopped him!" Peach praised.

"Alright Luigi! Way to trip the little pest!" Toad cheered, jumping with a fist.

"Yes yes, well done I say! Quite the display Master Luigi. Quite the display indeed." Toadsworth praised, with a hand.

Parakarry finished gathering all of the letters, flying in place with an expression of satisfaction.

"Ahh, praise the stars! The town's mail is safe and sound." Parakarry thought aloud, his back facing the group. "Thanks for the help! The names Parakarry.

I deliver letters. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"'Welcome." Luigi yawned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your Majesty, it looks like there's some sort of trouble over at the Shroom Bakery!" Toad informed, pointing at the somewhat distant bakery.

"Nice try, Toad. I'm not falling for that one." Peach declined, her arms folded with a smirk.

"No, I'm serious! Come on guys! Maybe the Shy Guy who stole our book is in there!" Toad frantically hypothesized, running toward the bakery.

Parakarry watched as Peach and Toadsworth ran after the young Toad, Luigi following behind with his hands in his pockets, toothpick in

mouth.

A bell chimed as Toad entered the bakery, his eyes widening at what he saw. It wasn't long before the rest of the group showed up, all watching

the same thing. Standing in the middle of the bakery lobby was a Shy Guy dressed in green, swinging a frying pan around dangerously.

"Sorry, I can't serve anybody right now!" Zess T. barked, the baker clearly angered. "That little rat stole my good frying pan, and I'm basically

useless without it."

The green Shy Guy was swinging around the frying pan like a sword, anyone who tried to interfere practically guaranteed to get hurt.

Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth featured nervous expressions as they watched the Shy Guy swing the frying pan around like a maniac.

"What's this guys problem! Keep your distance guys, getting hit by that thing is bad news!" Toad warned.

"L-Luigi!" Peach stuttered, apparently scared. "Do something about him!"

"Luigi?" Peach barked, looking around for him.

"Oh, that's neat. They have those mushrooms from earlier except covered in maple syrup." Luigi calmly noted, examining the sweets inside

of the long rectangular glass case. "Bet that would be awesome. Hey bud, how much for one of them?"

"IS NOW REALLY THE TIME?" Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, and Zess T. roared, fists clenched at their sides in anger.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. You there." The green Shy Guy frantically summoned, gaining Luigi's attention. "The guy in green. You."

"Who, me?" Luigi casually asked, pointing at himself.

"Yeah. Yeah. You. Green is my thing. Got it?" The green Shy Guy threatened, pointing the frying pan at Luigi.

"Okay." Luigi honestly nodded.

"Ha. Ha. AHA!" The green Shy Guy laughed, twirling in place. "That sounds like a challenge! YOU'RE ON!"

The green Shy Guy stood at the south end of the store, right in front of the entrance. Luigi stood at the north end of the store, in front of the cash register. Zess T.

was behind the counter, not seeming very impressed about a duel taking place in his bakery. Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth stood at the left sidelines, seeming

both worried and unsure.

"Be careful Luigi." Peach warned, her hands beneath her chin in worry.

Luigi shifted the toothpick in his mouth.

"I'LL BASH YOUR BRAINS IN PUNK!" The green Shy Guy screamed, charging Luigi with Zess T.'s frying pan at the ready.

Luigi stood in place with his hands in his pockets as the green Shy Guy charged him. The little troublemaker swung at Luigi with an insane laugh, the martial

artist in green smashing him in the head with the frying pan almost instantly after the maneuver.

Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Zess T. were awestruck as they watched the green Shy Guy rub his sore head with a sob, scurrying away in defeat.

Luigi tossed the frying pan, Zess T. barely catching it with a surprised expression, not expecting the pass.

"How... did you?" Toad quietly mumbled, baffled by the maneuver.

Luigi left the Shroom Bakery without a word, the bell jingling as he did so. It was night time outside, the air crisp and clean. The stone streets lit up nicely in the

big city at night. Luigi was scanning the area, his hands casually in his overall pockets as usual. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he spotted the town bar;

Club 64.

"Well what do we have here?" Luigi sang, rubbing his chin with a grin.

Luigi entered the bar, a grey and black Shy Guy fighting off the security with ease. Luigi eyed the bartender, who was a pink spotted Toad with blonde pig tails.

Her expression was scared as she watched the black Shy Guy swat the Toad security with ease.

"Eek! Somebody help!" The bartender cried, her expression scared. "This guy is like, a TOTAL lunatic!"

"What's in it for me if I help you out?" Luigi questioned, hands in his pockets.

"What? I don't know..." The bartender barked, surprised by the response. "Drinks on the house?"

Luigi didn't hesitate to step in and challenge the tough Shy Guy, better known as the Anti Guy. Luigi went for a lightning quick roundhouse kick to the side of

the head, but the Anti Guy jumped into the air and tried to land on Luigi's head feet first. Luigi grabbed his foot, but before the man in green could slam him into

the ground he broke free, performing a back flip through the air and landing safely on the floor.

"Oh ho ho!" The Anti Guy laughed, spinning in place. "You've got guts pickin' a fight with me, boy."

"I'll kick anyones ass for free beer." Luigi grinned, toothpick between his teeth.

The Anti Guy charged Luigi, the American martial artist side stepping and punching the grey and black delinquent in the side of the head with lightning speed,

racing lines accompanying the epic maneuver. The Anti Guy fell onto his back, and before he could get back up Luigi jumped on top of him, and again, then

jumped backward. Defeated, the Anti Guy scurried out of the bar in failure. Luigi and the female bartender were the only ones standing in Club 64, defeated

bouncers passed out on the floor.

"Wow, thanks a bunch! You were like, SO cool!" The female bartender praised, Luigi digging for another toothpick. "What can I fix ya?"

Luigi couldn't help but grin, toothpick firmly between his teeth.

Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad were standing outside of the Shroom Bakery. Toad was smiling as he munched on a stick of candy, bag of candy cradled in

his arms.

"I say, where is Master Luigi?" Toadsworth questioned, scanning the dark area.

"Oh, we've lost him!" Peach whined, with a pout. "It's so dark out, we'll never find the Mario brothers or my book!"

"Those Mario brothers sure are a pain." Toad sighed, taking a bite of candy. "But at least Luigi got me some free candy."

Princess Peach let out a heavy sigh, very irritated and stressed out at the moment.

White gloved hands firmly grasped the red outfit of the white masked Shy Guy, the little tyrant being shaken furiously.

"Give it up!" Mario barked, shaking the Shy Guy profusely.

Coins, bolts, two acorns, and a paperclip fell out of the Shy Guy's pockets, eventually nothing else raining out.

"Dammit!" Mario cursed, releasing the Shy Guy. "Get lost punk."

The Shy Guy scurried away in fear. Mario faced skyward in comedic rage, fists clenched; "I'VE SEARCHED AT LEAST FIFTY OF THESE BASTARDS AND NONE

OF THEM HAVE THAT DAMN BOOK! THIS IS GETTING DUMBER AND DUMBER BY THE SECOND!"

Luigi was sitting within Club 64, the scene much livelier now. Luigi was talking with the bartender, a half full beer glass in his white gloved hand. His conversation

was halted as a petite white gloved finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Luigi barked, turning around. "Oh. It's you."

"Thought I'd find you here." Peach smiled, her hands behind her back.

The princess was all alone, Luigi turning back to the bar. There was a second of silence, Luigi taking a swig of beer. The music was loud.

"So..." Peach sang, raising off her heels. "Are you going to come help us find the book?"

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and have a few drinks. You guys go on ahead." Luigi nodded.

"What? But Luigi, we need your help!" Peach persisted, using her hands.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure it'll all work out." Luigi comforted, his lack of interaction making it obvious he wanted her to leave.

"But..." Peach whined, in disbelief.

_"Whoa, check that girl out."_

_"She's hot!"_

_"Hey, honey. Looking for a time?"_

"A-heh..." Peach nervously laughed, gesturing her hands in a "no-no" manner, comedic sweat drop at her head.

Toad and Toadsworth watched as Peach exited Club 64 with a somber expression on her face.

"No luck, I presume?" Toadsworth assumed.

"No, I found him. He's just... done helping." Peach clarified.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Toad whined, chocolate around his lips.

"Let's just go. I'm done relying on those two." Peach initiated, leaving the scene.

Toad and Toadsworth exchanged glances in pause, then followed their princess through the night with some vigor; "That's the spirit, Your Majesty! If

you need something done, do it yourself I say!"

Toad Town Mall was a quirky department store in the southern part of Toad Town filled will everything you could possibly imagine. It was like your typical

mega store, except the merchandise was more Mushroom Kingdom oriented. Within Toad Town Mall's ground floor was a strange looking vehicle.

Pink in color, it featured pink and yellow wheels as well as a glass bulb connected to a green rod. A Shy Guy in red was scurrying through the mall

with the old black text; The Triforce, in his hands. The little thief arrived at the pink vehicle, and it wasn't long before a Shy Guy in white uniform popped

out from the top. The Shy Guy featured a peaked white cap as well as a shoulder patch, and a gold medal with a red ribbon on it.

"How goes the operation, soldier? Is Toad Town in complete turmoil yet?" General Guy asked.

The Shy Guy spun on the spot, tossing the old book up to General Guy, the Shy Guy leader catching it.

"Oh ho! Ho ho ho! Well done!" General Guy laughed. "This is surely what we we're after!"

"Well that's a shame because you're gonna be giving it back to me right now." A male voice sniped.

"What?" General Guy barked, turning and facing Mario, who was casually leaning against a mall pillar. "How did you find your way in here, you little

pest?"

"I saw one of those white masked idiots in red run into here, so I thought I'd follow him. And bingo!" Mario explained, arms folded as he leaned against

the ground floor mall pillar.

"The only idiot in red I see here is YOU! Just who do you think you are, insulting my soldiers?" General Guy challenged, pointing at Mario from the cubby

in his pink tank like vehicle.

"PISSED OFF!" Mario answered. "Now surrender the book or that tank is toast!"

"We'll see about that!" General Guy challenged, pointing at Mario. "Men! ASSEMBLE!"

Mario featured clenched teeth as well as a fighting stance as a swarm of Shy Guy's surrounded him completely. "ATTACK!"

The Shy Guy's proceeded to attack Mario all at once, a dust cloud forming as Mario kicked and punched the multiple foes rapidly. General Guy

waited patiently for the dust cloud to settle from the cockpit from his ridiculous looking vehicle. Once it did, he was shocked to see Mario standing

with folded arms and the mass of Shy Guy's downed all around him on the mall floor.

"Mercy..." General Guy awed, peeking out of his tank. "He beat em' all up."

"Just give me the damn book already!" Mario whined.

"Never!" General Guy declined. "Do you even have any idea what this book is?"

"Other than my ticket home, not really. Can't say I really give a shit either." Mario replied, still in a fighting stance.

"Such impudence!" General Guy scoffed, retreating into his vehicle. "An object of this value is wasted in the hands of an ignoramus such

as yourself. Now BEGONE!"

A hole opened up in the front of the tank, the barrel of a gun slowly coming out.

"Huh?" Mario calmly barked, an eyebrow raised.

A bomb was shot from the barrel, Mario bending backward to just barely avoid the projectile. "Whoa!"

"Mario!" Peach cried, arriving at the scene with Toad and Toadsworth.

"Ahh!" The three of them cried in unison, just barely out of the range of a nearby bomb blast.

"Get out of here idiots!" Mario barked, dodging another explosive projectile.

"We're here to help!" Peach called from afar, hands by her face.

"I don't need any help, now go!" Mario barked as he dodged another bomb, Peach and the Toads coming closer.

"Yes, perhaps we should go your Majesty. It's far too dangerous here." Toadsworth whined.

"That voice..." General Guy thought aloud, still inside his vehicle.

The Shy Guy general seized fire, peeking out of his ridiculous pink tank for a moment.

"Princess Peach Toadstool." General Guy greeted, grabbing everyones attention. "Just perfect."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Peach asked, clearly confused.

"Leader of the Shy Guys, they call me General Guy. The Shy Guy army and I are pursing the Triforce. The Hylian Knights have placed

a bounty of 1,000,000 rupees on my head." General Guy greeted, tossing a tattered poster out of his tank.

Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth watched as the aged stationary sliced through the air, eventually gracefully landing in Peach's delicate white opera

gloved hands. The three of them examined what appeared to be a wanted poster for General Guy. The top featured "WANTED: DEAD OR

ALIVE", a picture of him in his ridiculous tank blowing a whistle with a strong point located in the center. Beneath that was the reward money,

a solid 1,000,000 rupees.

"Bounty?" Peach questioned, clearly unsure.

"Affirmative. Anyone who is found pursuing the Triforce becomes an enemy of the Hylian Knights. The amount of your bounty is determined by

how much of a threat you pose for them." General Guy explained, the four of them listening. "And let me tell you something."

"If the Hylian Knights found out you possess this book, you'd be in some serious trouble." General Guy warned, the old black text; The Triforce

in his hands.

"Please, give that back! That book belongs to me and I need it!" Peach whined, her fists clenched.

"Quit whining like a baby and let YOUR FISTS DO THE TALKING!" Mario roared, charging the tank head on with a fist at the ready.

"Not so fast!" General Guy declined, pointing at Mario.

A bolt of electricity fired from the bulb on the back of the pink vehicle, nailing Mario completely.

"GAAAAAAH!" Mario cried, dropping to his knees in electrified pain, then falling flat on his face.

"MARIO!" Peach gasped, both hands covering her mouth, expression horrified.

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth barked, at Peach's right.

Mario was lying on the floor of the mall, calm smoke rising from his somewhat blackened frame. He wasn't moving.

"Ha ha ha! Fool! Charge a man with a 1,000,000 rupee bounty and you'll only get yourself hurt!" General Guy mocked.

Peach was facing the downed Mario, her teeth clenched slightly in nervous worry, sweat present on her forehead.

"Princess!" General Guy summoned.

Peach barked weakly as she gave General Guy her attention, her expression showing that she was both aggressive yet powerless.

"Something troubles me. It would appear that I can not open this text." General Guy admitted, examining the book in his hands. "Now why

is that?"

"Because only I can open it!" Peach barked, her fists clenched and eyes closed. "So you might as well just give it back you big jerk!"

"Now now your Majesty, let's not anger him." Toadsworth cowered, nervously hiding behind Princess Peach.

"Ha ha ha! I think not!" General Guy laughed. "The whole reason I came here and raided Toad Town in the first place was to obtain this very book."

"How did you even figure out that I had this book in the first place!" Peach questioned, fists clenched near her chin.

"That's no concern to you. But what I want to know is how you got this book in the first place." General Guy countered.

"What I want to know..." Mario weakly started, climbing to his feet.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed, her face beaming.

"Alright! He's up!" Toad cheered, jumping with a fist.

"Interesting. You still stand?" General Guy thought aloud, calmly examining Mario.

Mario jerked his head up, facing General Guy with a pissed off expression; "IS WHAT KIND OF EGOMANIAC LOSER CARRIES AROUND HIS

OWN WANTED POSTER!"

Once again a bolt of electricity fired from the light bulb atop the vehicle, nailing Mario a second time.

"GAAAAAAH!" Mario cried, falling to his knees once again, bolt of electricity dancing around his shocked presence as he fell flat on his face again.

"NO! MARIO!" Peach cried, both hands covering the mouth of her horrified face.

"Ack, not again!" Toad whined, hands on his head.

"Oh dear. This can't be good." Toadsworth gulped.

"That should silence you." General Guy thought aloud. "Now."

"Tell me Princess, where and how did you get this book?" General Guy persisted.

Princess Peach was facing downward, choking slightly with shaky lips, her blonde bangs concealing her eyes in shadow.

"Answer me, now!" General Guy demanded, raising his tone.

"SHUT UP!" Peach cried, facing General Guy with tears sliding down her face. "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU! I'LL NEVER TELL ANYBODY!"

There was a short silence, Toadsworth and Toad saying no words from Peach's outburst, -in fact looking rather somber from it. Mario was still

lying on the ground, faint smoke rising from his downed frame. Peach was choking and shaking a little bit, tears running down her face with her

fists clenched at her sides.

"Interesting." General Guy admitted. "So no one knows where or how, or even why you have this book except for you. Aren't you the

mysterious one?"

Peach said nothing, her blonde bangs concealing her teary eyes in shadow. Toad and Toadsworth barked in surprise as they saw Mario

climbing back to his feet, his face scratched and teeth clenched. His eyebrows narrowed at the enemy.

"Mario! You're up!" Toad exclaimed, his expression beaming.

"Go get em', Master Mario! Show him who's boss!" Toadsworth cheered, a lot less cowardly now that Mario was back on his feet.

"Standing, are we? I thought for sure you were dead after a second shock." General Guy confessed.

"Sniffle... Mario..." Peach choked, lifting her head up and examining the back of him with watery eyes.

"Yer' gonna have to do better than that if you want to kill me. Now HERE I COME!" Mario cried, charging toward the tank with a readied fist

by his head.

"You still want to fight? You clearly must be suicidal. Very well. Allow me to finish you off for real this time." General Guy challenged.

"NO!" Peach cried, her eyes widening as the light bulb shun brightly, readying it's attack.

"I can't watch, I say!" Toadsworth whined, burrowing his face into Peach's dress.

The bulb fired another bolt of lightning at the charging Mario, -once again a direct hit. Mario's cry was weak and devoid of energy, the martial

artist in red falling down to the ground, flat on his face. He did not move.

Peach gasped in horror, her blue eyes shaky as she examined the downed Mario in the distance. Gentle but steady smoke rose from his

defeated blackened frame.

"M-Mario..." Peach managed to wheeze, unable to find her breath.

"Oh dear..." Toadsworth sighed, a frown on his aged face.

"Headstrong fool! Why did you just keep running? What kind of crappy strategy was that?" Toad whined, his fists clenched in anger, tears

at his angry eyes.

"Agreed, opponent. But what's done is done, and I am the victor." General Guy stated, adjusting his badge. "Now! I'll be taking the book, princess."

Princess Peach examined General Guy with clenched teeth and fists, her eyes shaky and filled with hate.

"That is, unless, you want to try and fight me." General Guy mocked. "But you'll just end up dead like your dumb friend. I am a 1,000,000 rupee man,

after all. HA HA HA HA!"

Princess Peach grunted as she closed her eyes and faced downward, shaking in total frustration. She hated how she was weak, and that she was

being mocked by someone holding her most valuable possession; powerless to do anything about it.

"You guys give me to little credit." Mario laughed, lying on the mall floor.

A gasp was emit from everyone in near unison. Princess Peach smiled from ear to ear as she watched Mario slowly climb back to his feet. "Mario!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW IS IT YOU STILL BREATHE!" General Guy roared, growing frustrated. "You were struck by lightning three times, yet you still live?"

Toad, Toadsworth, and Peach watched with awed expressions from behind as Mario stood on his feet with his fists at his sides, expression totally

serious as he stared down General Guy. His eyes were covered in shadow from the beak of his slightly damaged cap, his face slightly scratched.

"Just what the hell are you anyway?"

"PISSED OFF!" Mario answered, charging towards the ridiculous vehicle.

Mario grabbed one of the pink and yellow wheels, his white gloved fingers accented as he grasped the ridiculous device.

"Stupid... thing!" Mario barked, ripping out a tire.

"Gah!" General Guy barked, the whole vehicle tipping towards its left.

"My favorite part of Christmas? SMASHING CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!" Mario roared, tossing the tire like a frisbee.

The rotating rogue tire smashed into the bulb, causing it to explode and instantly burn out.

"Yes!" Peach cheered, her hands held together below her chin.

"Alright! Well done, I say!" Toadsworth praised, with a hearty fist.

"Kick his butt Mario!" Toad called, hands by his mouth.

"Uh oh. Lightning bulb is inactive. Shy Guy squad eliminated. This isn't good..." General Guy mumbled, nervously weighing his options. "No

matter. Bomb cannon is still operational."

"RAH!" Mario grunted, ripping out another tire. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

With one good thrust Mario jammed a tire into the tanks front cannon, rendering it useless. Mario stood before the defeated vehicle with folded

arms, his expression somewhat angry.

"Had enough? Hand over the book before I climb in there!" Mario threatened.

"Well... Looks like there's only on thing left to do." General Guy thought aloud, examining the four of them while peeking from the top of his vehicle.

"RETREAT!" General Guy cried, hopping out of the vehicle and running for his life.

Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad featured expressions of surprise as General Guy ran past them, dropping the old black text; The Triforce on the

way by.

"The book!" Peach gasped, claiming the legendary text.

Mario was standing ahead of the group with his hands in his pockets, the beak of his red cap concealing his eyes in shadow.

"That was absolutely incredible, Master Mario! Way to show that General a thing or too!" Toadsworth praised.

"You beat up someone with a 1,000,000 rupee bounty! You're so cool!" Toad praised, arms spread with an expression of glee.

"Thank you so much Mario. You have no idea how thankful I am for this." Peach thanked, giving the back of Mario a bow.

Peach stood there with closed eyes and the book cradled against her pink dress and sapphire brooch. She opened her eyes and saw Mario

heading out of the deserted mall and into the late night streets of Toad Town.

"Come on. Let's go find Luigi." Mario initiated.

Gathered before the stone bridge of Peach Castle from left to right was Luigi, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad. Peach had the book in her

hands, the blonde beauty the center of the crowd. Luigi had closed eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks, slowly leaning forward than catching

himself before he fell, the process repeating.

"Everyone in Toad Town is so thankful for what you two did. You really did us a favor, getting rid of those pesky Shy Guys. Thank you both so

much." Peach thanked.

"Yeah yeah, can we get on with it now?" Mario whined, rolling his hand and returning to folded arms.

"Well... Are you sure you want to go now? You could stay the night here if you'd like." Peach offered, trying not to be obvious about delaying

the inevitable.

"Ha. Wasn't expecting that." Mario laughed.

"Oh?" Peach questioned, unsure.

"I've said no too girls way better looking than you who have asked me the same thing." Mario declined, his eyes closed. "Sorry, but no. Points

for being bold, though."

"OW!" Mario yelped, holding his head after getting struck by the book.

"You IDIOT! I obviously didn't mean it like that!" Peach whined, her face blushing heavily.

"Geez, calm down will ya?" Mario hushed, rubbing his head.

"Water." Luigi quietly requested.

"Look, I'm just going to come out with it." Peach initiated, with a hand. "I really don't want you guys to go. And after seeing you both today,

I'm sure you're the ones destined to help me retrieve the Triforce."

"I know it's unfair for me to abduct you from your lives, your world, but I just need you two for a little while. I'll do anything in my power to make

you want to stay. Please. I'm begging you." Peach begged, her blue eyes filled with hope in the starry night sky.

"Water." Luigi quietly requested, swaying in place slightly.

"Ugh, you don't have to get all mopey about it, geez." Mario whined. "Look -you give us a place to stay, and a ton of money, and we'll help

you out."

"TRULY?" Peach exclaimed, her blue eyes widening. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I'm so happy about this!" Peach cheered, wrapping

an arm around the neck of each Mario brother, hugging the both of them with a raised heel.

Mario did nothing, accepting the hug with closed eyes as he stood in place with folded arms.

"Water." Luigi quietly requested, drunk blush on his cheeks.

The dark room was magnificent, the moonlight peeking through the giant arched window providing enough lighting to see that the room contained

two king sized beds, a dresser for clothes, and a door leading to a fancy ensuite.

"Not bad." Mario admitted, examining a shiny gold card between his white gloved fingers as he lied in bed with a hand behind his head, leg crossed

over a knee.

Luigi sat down on his bed, listening to Mario talk as he downed an entire glass of water with closed eyes. "Not only did she give us our own room

in her castle, but she gave us each gold cards with unlimited balance on them."

"Ah." Luigi awed, finishing the glass of water in one go.

"She must really want us to stay, huh?" Mario thought aloud, examining the gold card with a grin. "Heh heh."

Princess Peach was inside of her bedroom, sitting in her pink canopy bed in her pink pajamas. Toadsworth stood at the side of her bed, watching

as Peach read The Triforce, only her legs covered in blankets. The room also featured a fancy armoire as well as a gorgeous ensuite. It was

clearly the master bedroom.

"I finally did it, Toadsworth." Peach smiled. "I convinced them to help us."

"Yes, well done your Majesty! What does the book say now?" Toadsworth questioned.

Princess Peach was flipping through the pages of the book, all of them featuring no text.

"Nothing right now. I've convinced Mario and Luigi to help me find the Triforce like it asked, so now I guess I just have to sit tight and wait." Peach answered,

shooting Toadsworth a cute closed eyed toothless smile.

Peach watched as Toadsworth proceeded to leave the room, the steward having his hands behind his back.

"I suppose so, Your Majesty. Get some sleep, alright?" Toadsworth ordered.

"Right. Goodnight Toadsworth." Peach concluded.

Princess Peach watched as Toadsworth left the room, turning her lights off and leaving her alone in dark, warm, sleepy bliss. Princess Peach tossed and

turned a few times, trying to fall asleep. It was fairly late, about two in the morning, but she just didn't feel tired. Her blonde hair was spread out beneath her back,

her blue eyes staring skyward. The Princess was lost in her thoughts.

_That General Guy... He said that the Hylian Knights; -the government force of Hyrule- places bounties on the heads of those who seek after the Triforce..._

Princess Peach closed her eyes, her moonlit skin flawless.

_If that's the case, if they ever found out that I have this book I would be in trouble..._

There was a short pause. Princess Peach quickly opened her eyes wide.

_That's right! General Guy somehow knew that I had this book! And it caused so much trouble for Toad Town!_

Princess Peach turned her head, examining the old black text; The Triforce resting on her moonlit night table.

_I have to get away from here. I have to start searching for the Triforce with Mario and Luigi right away. If I'm a target, I can't be around the ones I wish to_

_protect._

Princess Peach faced skyward once again, her blue eyes more calm and radiant now.

_I'll talk to Mario and Luigi in the morning. We'll start our mission._

Princess Peach closed her eyes, and proceeded to drift to sleep with a slight toothless smile on her moon bathed face.

A creepy chime played as the camera faded into Mario and Luigi's bedroom, the beds empty and the arched window wide open, the curtains blowing

gently in the moonlit breeze.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Prelude III

_Courage… Wisdom… Power…_

_These are the three constituent elements of the legendary Triforce, the golden power crafted by the gods that will make any wish come true!_

_With so many after this ultimate power, it begs the question; who will find it?_

**THE TRIFORCE**

_A super-smash brothers crossover fan fiction written by:_

**The Lost Atom**

**Prelude III: Missing Mario Brothers? Princess Peach gets a visit!**

The vast kingdom of Hyrule is littered with blood-stained history of war. Presently, Hyrule is the governing kingdom of the world. The geometry of the kingdom is complicated and requires a lengthy explanation, so for now allow me to direct your attention to the countries capital; Hyrule Castle Town.

Hyrule Castle Town is not only the biggest city in Hyrule; it's the biggest city in the world. Filled with millions of people, thousands of homes, hundreds of stores; everything you can possibly imagine and more is located within Hyrule Castle Town. That "more" can be best described as Hyrule Castle, a massive stronghold located in the direct center of Hyrule Castle Town. With its proud green cone towers and intangible magnitude, Hyrule Castle was the castle of castles.

Let's be clear about one thing right off the bat; each country has its own rulers, rights and beliefs, and culture. For example, Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland is ruled by Princess Daisy, and Princess Zelda is the ruler of Hyrule. However, the Hyrulian government consists of the strongest knights from all sorts of different countries. Together they make up the Hylian Knights; a force that enforces law and polices all countries, as well as protects them. Anyone foolish enough to rebel against the terrifying force that is the Hylian Knights can do so by searching for the countries sacred treasure; The Triforce.

The Triforce is essentially a golden power that consists of three golden sub-triangles containing pure energy. Each sub-triangle represents the energy of three goddesses; Din (Power), Farore (Courage), and Nayru (Wisdom). Those three goddesses started wars, ended wars, and fought for centuries on end. Many theorize that it was Hylia, -the Goddess of Hyrule- who ended their conflicts by crushing them together into the golden power that is the Triforce. No one knows the current location or state of the Triforce, but endless Hyrulean history and lore confirms it at least existed at some point.

What's really amazing is that the Triforce is believed to have the ability to grant any wish. For this reason the Hylian Knights, -or world leaders-, absolutely forbid anyone from looking –or even speaking- of the golden power. Those who pursue the Triforce are given bounties, the amount of their bounty obviously reflecting how much of a threat they pose to the Hylian Knights. Three of the Hylian Knights were gathered before Princess Zelda within the Throne room of Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda herself a Hylian Knight.

The throne room of Hyrule Castle was awe-inspiring. The entrance way featured no door, but instead was a giant archway which gazed over the endless Hyrule Castle Town below –which stretched beyond the horizon. The archway had stairs leading to a massive stone balcony which had stone stairs leading down into the castles lower floors. The red carpet of the throne room was so wide that it looked more like a road, stone tile and gigantic stone pillars also present. The most notable feature of the throne room, -besides the massive green throne-, was the decoration above it. A stone decoration of Din, Farore, and Nayru surrounding a stone Triforce, the gorgeous ceiling littered with Hyrulean history just above.

Our first Hylian Knight was located on the far left. He had short blue hair that was long enough to cover his forehead and wore a black eye mask with golden edges. His eye mask featured no eyeholes, which made one wonder how he could see. He featured a blue cape with a red underside, as well as blue boots with steel. He also wore a light blue tunic and dark blue pants, -even his gauntlets were blue. His weapon was the Falchion, an impressive blade with a golden hilt and large center ruby.

"**DEATHBLIND" MARTH –COLONEL-**

"Tsk, my lovely Princess." Marth cooed, with a bow. "How positively aroused I am too be in your perfect presence once again."

Our next Hylian Knight was located in the center. He also featured short blue hair, only it was spiked. He wore a dragon scale headband around his forehead, and black boots with steel. He wore a blue tunic with yellow accents, and white pants. His cape was red with brown underside, the bottom ripped and tattered. His weapon was the golden blade Ragnell, an incredibly powerful two handed sword which he wield with only one hand.

"**DRAGONSLAYER" IKE –BRIGADIER GENERAL-**

"Mind your tongue, Colonel." Ike scolded, his arms folded. "That's no way to speak to a superior."

Our third Hylian Knight was located on the far right. He had dirty blonde hair with epic bangs, fierce blue eyes, and blue small hooped earrings on his pointed Hylian ears. He wore a long green hat that matched his green tunic, his pants white. He wore brown boots, which matched his brown gauntlets. He featured a blue hilted sword that was somewhat impressive. It was known as the Goddess Sword, and it featured Hyrulean symbolism along its scabbard. He also wore a steel shield known as the Hyrule Shield, which was littered with Hyruelan symbolism.

"**SKILLSWORD" LINK –COLONEL-**

Link said nothing, his eyes closed as he faced ever so slightly downward, his arms folded.

"Ooh, ever since you've been promoted to Brigadier General you've been a lot less fun, Dragonboy." Marth cooed, running a finger along his chin, head tilted.

The fourth Hylian Knight sat upon the Hyrule Castle Throne, as she was the Princess of Hyrule. She featured lovely long brown hair, two braids coming down on either side of her pale face. Her ears were pointed and featured large hooped earrings, her pointed ears proof of her Hylian lineage. She wore a golden tiara with a center sapphire, her shoulder armor light and made entirely of gold. Her dress was white with golden accents, as well as her long gloves. She also featured a purple bodice, her eyes a perfect blue, her expression rather serious. She didn't appear to have a weapon.

"**PRINCESS OF HYRULE" ZELDA –GENERAL-**

"That's quite enough, Marth." Zelda silenced.

"He started it." Marth playfully cooed, turning towards Zelda with folded arms.

There was a very short silence before Zelda continued to speak from the Throne, the three Hylian Knight executives before her featuring folded arms.

"I have gathered the three of you here in order to discuss the recent attack in Toad Town." Zelda informed.

"Erm… Toad Town, General?" Ike questioned.

"It's the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom." Link answered, not facing Ike beside him.

"That's right, the place with all those pathetic mushroom guys running around." Marth laughed, arms folded. "So it was attacked, was it? Hmm-hmm, I bet that would have been funny to see."

"The one behind the attack was General Guy." Zelda informed, revealing his wanted poster.

"One million rupees?" Link asked, eyebrow accented in disbelief.

"Even looking at the poster is a waste of time." Ike declined, arms folded.

"I'm going to have to agree with Dragonboy on this one." Marth added. "The fact that were even talking about him is making me feel sick."

"I understand General Guy poses no threat to us." Zelda countered, remaining calm and serious. "It's his motive that has concerned me."

Link, Ike, and Marth were silent as they stood within the Hyrule Castle throne room, listening intently.

"I have reason to believe that General Guy was targeting Princess Peach because he believes that she has something which will aid him in his goal to obtain the Triforce." Zelda explained.

"So you think Princess Peach has the book?" Link barked, taking a small step forward.

"It's possible. Unlikely, but possible." Zelda calmly answered.

"Princess Peach, huh? If I remember correctly that girl is simply delicious." Marth thought aloud, licking his lips. "I think I'll enjoy killing her."

"Nobody is killing anybody." Zelda calmly declined. "Besides Marth, I'm sending Link to investigate."

Link featured a serious expression, Ike standing in the center with folded arms and closed eyes.

"Aww, why does Greenhat get all the fun? Talk about boo-hoo…" Marth pouted, turning away with folded arms.

"Colonel Link. You are too immediately find Princess Peach and question her about the attack, and the book. Under no circumstances are you too even lay a scratch on her. We have no need to start any wars. Do you understand?" Zelda ordered, expression still serious.

The camera slowly zoomed in toward Links serious expression, the skill sword giving a single nod; "Understood, General."

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Peach is the classy and charming Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is very compassionate and is the only one who can read The Triforce._

**THE TRIFORCE**

"Ahh…" Peach moaned, covering her nipples with her right forearm as she sunk into a steaming hot bubble bath.

Princess Peach lifted her foot from the soapy water, the lower part of her golden blonde hair soaking wet and resting on the surface of the steaming water.

_I don't really feel like I've had the chance to introduce myself! My name is Peach Toadstool. I'm known as the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, but there's more to me than politics. I love to sing and play the piano, I bake, I garden, and believe it or not –I'm not a half bad fighter either!_

_My father died at sea when I was just a child. My mother passed away rather recently. Since then I have been living with Toad and Toadsworth, as well as the all of the Toad Guards here at the Castle._

Toad was present inside the Castle Kitchen, his tongue sticking out slightly skyward as he whipped up eggs in a bowl.

_Toad is my personal guardian. He's rather young, but he's a pretty decent fighter; better than I am anyway. As well as my loyal guardian and friend, Toad is an AMAZING cook. He cooks all of my meals and I am very happy to have him here at the castle._

Princess Peach featured closed eyes and a bent leg as she lied in the bathtub, white soap bubbles concealing her privates. Mario and Luigi's new room featured empty beds, Toadsworth looking nervous as he examined the opened window and dancing curtains.

_Mario and Luigi are… interesting. Mario's a pretty big jerk, but he has helped me out of two situations in the 24 hours he's been here. Luigi's okay, but he's basically just a slightly nicer and incredibly lazy Mario. The two of them drink and eat WAY too much, and it's really hard to say if they are reliable or not. That being said, I'm happy that I have finally convinced them to stay here a little longer and help me find the Triforce._

"Ahh… I don't think there's anything more relaxing than a hot bubble bath." Peach moaned. "Nothing could ruin this moment."

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Princess!" Toadsworth summoned, his voice muffled from two doors; the bedroom door and bathroom door.

Princess Peach heaved a sigh, her eyes closed as a small puff cloud escaped her mouth.

_And then there's Toadsworth. He's spent most of his life acting as my mother's steward, but now that she's passed away he's become my own steward. He can be annoying, and he's rather cowardly, but he's very dependable. He's so neat and tidy! And I love his accent!_

"What is it?" Peach called, looking somewhat skyward as she await a response.

The camera slowly zoomed into the white bathroom door as Toadsworth muffled voice explained; "I-I-It's horrible! Mario and Luigi are nowhere to be found!"

"WHAT?" Toadsworth heard Peach yell, the steward nervously standing outside of her bedroom door inside the red carpeted hallway filled with doors leading to rooms.

Peach had a blank expression, her mouth somewhat open as she sat in the tub in disbelief. Parts of her hair were soaked in the tub, the tops of her breasts revealed but her nipples submerged in water. She kept that same expression as the camera slowly zoomed in closer to her face as she listened to Toadsworth reply; "I-I'm afraid so, your Majesty! I've searched the entire castle! Their window was left wide open, so it's very likely they snuck out last night!"

There was a brief period of silence, Toadsworth standing outside her bedroom door, hunched over with bent knees in nervousness. The silence persisted.

"Your Majesty?" Toadsworth nervously whined, far too quiet for her to hear anyway.

_WHAM!_

"GWAH!" Toadsworth cried, rolling backward across the red carpet floor multiple times as the door to Peachs bedroom ripped open, her bare left hand pressed against its surface with spread fingers.

Her other hand was holding up a pink towel which concealed her upper body and very little leg. She featured clenched teeth, huffing in anger with partially wet hair and a dripping body. Toadsworth was lying on his golden brown spotted head with dizzy spirals for eyes. He snapped out of it and hopped to his feet, his eyes widening and jaw dropping as he saw the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, –wearing only a towel and running through the second floor hallway towards the first floor of the Castle- leaving wet footprints; "JUST WAIT UNTIL I FIND THOSE TWO! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO ME!"

"P-P-Princess! Wait! You can't just run about like this!" Toadsworth whined, stumbling down the hallway with his cane tight in hand, eventually stopping and examining her wet footprints. "Oh no, the carpet… Oh, what am I to do with her? What am I to do with her indeed."

Link was standing on the dirt path just before the stone bridge leading to the main double brown doors of Peach Castle, the Hylian Knight in the very place Peach, the Toads, and the Mario brothers were gathered just last night. Link was facing skyward, examining the beautiful glass mural of Princess Peach as the late morning sun shun on its surface –which caused it too glisten.

"So this is Peach Castle?" Link thought aloud, directing his attention to the main double doors. "I didn't expect it to be so small."

Princess Peach was running towards the main double doors of her Castle, holding up the pink towel with a clenched right hand. Toad Guards who witnessed the fleeting Princess fell to the ground with dizzy eyes and nosebleeds. Peach featured a serious expression as she ran towards the double doors; _(Mario, Luigi… How could you guys betray me like this?)_

Link was walking towards the main double doors of Peach Castle. He stopped before them with his feet nearly together, raising his fist for a knock. Just before his fist hit the door, it ripped right open.

Silence. There stood the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, her left hand holding the door knob, her right hand holding up a pink towel which concealed her naked body. Her expression was somewhat pissed as she stood there, Link standing there with widened eyes and a closed mouth, his fist frozen in mid knock. The Hylian Knight was speechless.

Eventually it hit Peach, a heavy blush forming on her cheeks, her expression growing from pissed to humiliated. She slammed the door shut without a word. Link stood there with a raised eyebrow and widened eyes, his knock still frozen in place. He heaved a sigh and relaxed, his eyes closed as he faced slightly downward; "Good thing she didn't send Marth."

Princess Peach was leaning against the double doors, her arms spread so each of her finger spread hands pressed against the door. She featured clenched teeth and a blush on her cheeks. _(Okay, talk about embarrassing! Was that a Hylian Knight? What's he doing here!)_

Peach's eyes widened with a slight gasp as it hit her, her blush gone. She turned her head towards the door, her widened eyes shaking in fear slightly. _(Oh no! Could he know that I have…)_

Link was standing outside the castle double doors with his arms at his sides, relaxed as he heard Peach's muffled voice: "Umm… Just a second!"

Princess Peach was running up the red carpeted stairs within her checkered tiled foyer, holding up her pink towel with a right fist. Toadsworth opened the double doors leading to the second floor, -the living quarters- knocked out Toad Guards with nosebleeds on either side of the door.

"Princess!" Toadsworth barked, Peach running towards him, looking right past him.

"Toadsworth! We have a guest! Attend to him immediately!" Peach ordered, running past him and into the second floor.

"A guest? Don't tell me you greeted them dressed like that!" Toadsworth complained, watching as she went into her room, eventually drawing his attention to the two passed out guards with nosebleeds. "What in bloody hell happened to the two of you?"

Toad was humming a happy tune as he walked towards Peach's bedroom with a silver platter, not noticing the wet footprints in the red carpet. He raised his fist for a knock, a closed eyed smile on his face; "Princess! I've made you breakfast!"

Toad's eyes widened as he heard Peach's muffled yelling;

"Stupid JERKFACES! How could they run away from me! And with my unlimited balance gold cards, too! And of course they leave right when someone like him shows up! Ooh, when I get my hands on them, they'll really be sorry!"

"Umm… I'll just bring it to the dining hall…" Toad whined, heading towards the appropriate destination with an unsure expression.

Link was sitting at the long white table within the dining hall of Peach Castle, which showed no evidence of Mario and Luigi's prior destruction. Toadsworth arrived with a steaming pot of tea, Link holding out his cup.

"Some tea, good sir." Toadsworth informed, pouring the soothing liquid into the fancy china.

"Ahh, my thanks." Link smiled, taking a small sip of the hot beverage.

"The Princess should be here shortly." Toadsworth assured, setting the kettle down at a nearby smaller table. "I apologize for the delay."

"It's no problem." Link laughed, Toadsworth and the background seeming blurry behind him as he sat at the dining room table with closed eyes.

Toadsworth examined his Hylian Shield and the blue hilt of his Goddess Sword from behind, his expression showing mild concern.

"That's a lovely mural on the castle front." Link commented.

"Yes, that was a gift to her late mother." Toadsworth informed, preparing tea into a white china mug with gold and pink design.

"Late, you say?" Link acknowledged, taking a sip of tea with closed eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Toadsworth and Link looked like ants from high up, the small brown dot walking towards the end of the white rectangle near the seated Link.

"Yes, she died rather recently." Toadsworth explained, placing the cup of tea down at the vacant seat. "She was struck with a terrible illness."

Before Link could respond, the dining hall door opened –the opening accompanied with a pleasant antique sound. Link didn't turn to face Princess Peach, who was dressed in her lovely pink dress, gold crown, and white opera gloves. Her hair was styled as it usually was, her makeup looking splendid. She proceeded to walk towards her seat.

"Ahh, Princess." Toadsworth acknowledged. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Peach softly replied, sitting down and claiming her tea.

Link featured calm half open eyes, looking slightly downward as he sat in a nearby seat. Peach featured closed eyes as she drank a sip of tea from the white china mug of pink and gold accents, gently placing it upon a matching china plate afterwards.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from a Hylian Knight. It's a pleasure to meet you." Peach greeted.

"Likewise, your Majesty. My name is Link." Link introduced, lifting his head and peering into Peach's blue eyes with his own. "Might we have a word in private?"

Princess Peach and Toadsworth looked at each other, the steward nodding once to her from his nearby position, where he stood with his arms behind his back. All was silent besides Toadsworths footsteps as he walked towards the exit of the dining hall, the door making the same lovely antique sound as Toadsworth opened it and left. Link revealed a pen and clipboard, a leg crossed so a boot rested atop his thigh. Princess Peach's heart was beating within her chest, her opera-gloved hands clasped together atop the table.

"Now, I understand that Toad Town was attacked yesterday." Link started, revealing a wanted poster, placing it on the table and inching it forward. "Does this man look familiar?"

Princess Peach directed her attention to the wanted poster, which featured General Guy –wanted for 1,000,000 rupees.

"Yes." Peach answered.

"We believe that the reason he attacked Toad Town was because he was looking for you." Link continued. "Did you run into him?"

"Yes." Peach answered.

"I see." Link nodded, facing the paper. "Was he after anything in particular?"

"Yes." Peach answered, her eyes concealed in shadow from her blonde heart shaped bangs.

"What exactly was he after?" Link asked, his eyes narrowed and head slightly tilted.

Princess Peach said nothing, her eyes concealed with shadow from her blonde heart shaped bangs. Eventually she replied: "The Triforce."

There was a moment of tension. Peach could feel her heart beat within her chest, her expression incredibly serious as she sat within the blurry silent room.

"Continue." Link ordered, his pen against the paper.

"I…" Peach started, choking on her words.

"I was attacked." Peach managed to inform. "General Guy accused me of possessing the Golden Power. I told him I had no such thing."

Link lifted his eyes from the paper, his expression serious. Peach was facing downward, looking at her hands on her lap, her eyes concealed in shadow.

"They laughed at me. They told me they wanted a book by the same name. I told them I had no such thing, and they grew angry. I begged them to believe me, but they wouldn't." Peach continued.

Link was writing down while listening to her intently.

"They attacked me, but before I could get hurt, some man saved me." Peach explained.

Link lifted his eyes from the paper, his expression serious. "Some man?"

"Yes. He was dressed in red with blue overalls. He was powerful enough to drive the Shy Guy's away." Peach explained, her hands flat on her lap as she faced downward. "I don't know his name."

Link was writing things down, more than what seemed necessary. A moment or two passed, the Hylian Knight standing to his feet with a soft smile.

"Thank you for your time, Princess." Link thanked, standing then giving a bow. "I'll take my leave."

"Oh?" Peach barked, seeming surprised that it was over. She stumbled to a stand. "Y-Yes, it's no trouble. Toadsworth shall see you out."

Link said nothing, his back facing Peach as he gave a wave, heading towards the door. Peach stood at the far end of the table with her hands together, her arms resembling a V. Her face looked unsettled but pretty as the antique sound of the door opening broke the silent dining room. Link was gone, and Peach was alone. She took a deep breath of relief.

Peach Castle consists of three floors. The first floor featured checkered tile and blue walls with cotton candy clouds, a red carpet leading from the main double doors, upstairs and to the double doors leading into the second floor. The first floor also featured a kitchen, -where Toad could be found, as well as the library, -where tons of books regarding Mushroom Kingdom history could be found. The second floor was a red carpeted hallway with a bunch of doors on its left and right. Those doors lead to rooms for the Castle denizens, so the second floor could be best described as the castles living quarters. The second floor also contained the dining room hall. The third floor was the castle throne room, which had giant arched windows, checkered tile and red carpet, the red throne with the glass mural of Peach above it –the same glass mural featured on the castle front.

Princess Peach stood within the dining room with a fist clenched over her sapphire brooch, her blue eyes somber. She gasped as she heard scrambling under the table, placing a hand over her heart in worry.

"Gah!" Toad wheezed, his head poking out from under the cloth. "Finally!"

"Toad!" Peach whined, watching him as he stood to his feet with a silver platter. "What on earth were you doing under there? Were you spying on us?"

"Well I came here to bring you your breakfast." Toad informed, placing the silver platter on the white cloth. "But that green guy seemed like bad news, so I thought I'd keep close."

"He's a Hylian Knight, Toad." Peach frowned, seeming upset. "He's super bad news!"

"Yeah, I'll say. Looks like they're onto the whole book thing already." Toad informed, facing the antique door while rubbing the back of his head. "We haven't even started to look yet either."

"And on top of that Mario and Luigi are who knows where." Peach frowned, facing downward and looking like she was about to cry. "This is really bad."

"Hey, hey…" Toad comforted, taking Peach by the hand and looking up at her sad face. "Don't be all down before the adventure even begins! We can do it!"

Peach couldn't help but give a laugh as she looked down at the smiling Toad, wiping away the one tear she shed with a fist.

"You're right. I won't give up so easily." Peach promised.

"That's the spirit!" Toad smiled, hunched over with clenched fists.

"Hm-hm! Still…" Peach continued, facing the antique door.

Link was walking down the red carpeted hallway of the second floor alongside Toadsworth, a slight smirk on his closed eyed face as he did so. "That interview seemed pretty easy."

"Yeah, I'll say." Toad agreed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the door with Peach. "He was out of here in no time flat! He hardly questioned your answers at all."

The camera slowly zoomed in on Peach's blue eyed face, her expression serious, eyebrows showing challenge. "Something tells me this isn't over."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Prelude IV

_Courage… Wisdom… Power…_

_These are the three constituent elements of the legendary Triforce, the golden power crafted by the gods that will make any wish come true!_

_With so many after this ultimate power, it begs the question; who will find it?_

**THE TRIFORCE**

_A super-smash brothers crossover fan fiction written by:_

**The Lost Atom**

**Prelude IV: The Adventure Begins! Team Peach Forms Tonight!**

The afternoon summer sun was burning brightly in the clear blue sky above Toad Town. Within the Kingdom's capital multiple Toads were gathered, hand on their chins with unsure expressions as they examined two strange objects located in the middle of the paused street.

"_What is it?"_

"_How did it get here?"_

The mumbling of the Toad crowd persisted as they debated on what the phenomenon was. Entering the area was Link, the wind not strong enough to blow his green hat about as he walked through the streets by his lonesome. He mildly barked in wonder as he caught the whispers of the crowd, directing his attention to the strange phenomenon located within the streets of Toad Town –two large spheres, one red and blue and the other green and blue. Both of them contained two small brown patches on a side.

"_Is it a beach ball or something?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_Maybe it's a balloon?"_

Link's blue eyes narrowed as he examined the red and blue sphere, the camera slowly zooming in on the round object. Link's expression seemed serious, the blue hilt of the goddess sword and the top of the Hylian Shield peeking from behind his head as he was lost in thought;

"_They attacked me, but before I could get hurt, some man saved me." Peach explained._

_Link lifted his eyes from the paper, his expression serious. "Some man?"_

"_Yes. He was dressed in red with blue overalls. He was powerful enough to drive the Shy Guy's away." Peach explained, her hands flat on her lap as she faced downward. "I don't know his name."_

Link said nothing as he stood in place, continuing to stare at the red and blue sphere. Eventually he continued towards the stable, keeping his eye on the sphere for a tad bit longer before finally breaking his attention from it.

The stable was a small brown roofed building located right by the Toad Town Gate, which of course lead out of town. Travelers who arrive on horseback could leave their horses at this stable and then claim them again once they decide to leave.

"Hey." Link laughed, walking up to a neighing red horse with a white mane.

The red horse appeared calm as Link stroked its face, the horse contained behind a gate.

"Ahoy Mr. Knight!" An old blue spotted Toad greeted, dressed in tattered plaid clothes and overalls, smoking a pipe. "Here fer yer horse, I reckon?"

"Indeed." Link informed, revealing a ticket. "How was Epona?"

"Good!" The old Toad replied, claiming the ticket then revealing some keys on a hoop, holding them up to his face with squinted eyes. "Now which dern one is it?"

After a very brief period the old man unlocked the gate, smoking his pipe calmly as he watched Link mount the red steed Epona.

"Thanks fer yer business." The old Toad waved, Epona slowly trotting onto the street. "You come back now!"

"Oh, I'll be back." Link assured, stopping in place as he stared past the open gate leading out of Toad Town.

The old Toad said nothing, fumbling with the pipe in his mouth. "HYAH!"

The old blue spotted Toad smoked his pipe as Epona let out a powerful neigh, watching as the Hylian Knight galloped out of Toad Town with great speed.

Toad was present within the Peach Castle kitchen, a pile of fish at his right, cutting board before him. He would grab a fish, and in a flash chop it up into multiple chunks, in which he would gather in a bowl on his left.

"Ahh, I love to cook." Toad awed, pausing his speech to chop up another fish into multiple chunks. "There's just something so peaceful about it."

_WHAM!_

"GAH! SOMEONE HAS COME TO KILL ME!" Toad cried, tears streaming down his horrified face, the background frightening and rather demonic. "THIS IS THE END, I KNOW IT!"

"Toad!" Peach exclaimed, charging into the room, her red heel getting caught in a mop bucket.

"Peach!" Toad exclaimed, seeming worried now. "Watch out for the-

"WHOA!" Peach cried, falling to the floor.

_CRASH!_

Toad winced as Peach fell to the floor, the mop bucket spilling all over the floor. "Mop bucket."

Princess Peach was quick to hop to her feet, a smile retained on her face as she didn't seem bothered by the accident. Toad continued to slice up fish, Peach approaching from his left.

"Toad, I have awesome news!" Peach cheered, her arms spread as she stood at his left.

"What is it?" Toad acknowledged, dumping fish chunks into a bowl.

"It's about the book! A new page has been added!" Peach informed, her face beaming.

"Really?" Toad exclaimed, turning to her with an expression of excitement.

"Yup!" Peach nodded, a closed eyed toothless smile on her face. "We now have our next clue for finding the Triforce!"

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Toad cheered, his fists clenched in excitement. "We're gonna go find that Triforce! I bet this is the best clue ever and we'll be able to find the golden power in no time flat!"

Toad was begging with praying hands before Princess Peach, who stood there with folded arms and a closed eyed smirk.

"So what does it say, huh? Come on, tell me already!" Toad whined.

"It's says…" Peach sang, holding the suspense. "Onett."

This sound of a record revving accompanied the stunned unimpressed expression Toad was giving. "Just… Onett?"

"Yup." Peach confirmed, her eyes closed and arms folded.

"What kind of stupid clue is that?" Toad whined, his hands raised skyward. "The last clue was so informative, with the explanation of the Mario brothers and how we need them and such. And then we finally get another clue and all it says is Onett? Sheesh, talk about stupid!"

"It's a great clue, Toad." Peach declined. "Onett is the name of a place! We obviously need to go there!"

"Oh, YEAH!" Toad sang, his eyes sparkling, fists clenched. "That must be where the Triforce is hiding! This is awesome after all!"

"Mm-hm!" Peach nodded, a closed eyed toothless smile on her face. The camera slowly zoomed in on her determined blue eyed expression. "First we need to find those Mario brothers. And then, we're heading straight for Onett!"

Multiple Toad citizens grunted and wheezed as they worked together to roll the two large spheres from before up the dirt path just before Peach Castle.

"_Hurry everyone! We have to take these balls to the Princess! She'll know what to do!"_

"_Huh-Heavy…"_

"_Don't give in now dammit, we're almost there!"_

"HEAVE!" The Toads cried, rolling the balls. "HO!"

"_HEAVE! HO!"_

"Umm, Princess?" Toadsworth summoned, standing at her opened bedroom door.

"Hmm?" Peach acquired, turning from her vanity and facing her guest. "Yes, what it is?"

"There's something you have to see." Toadsworth tentatively answered, scratching his head, cane tightly in his other hand.

The main double doors to Peach Castle opened up, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad exiting respectively.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Toad cried, pointing at the two colored spheres.

"Princess Toadstool, your highness!" A green spotted Toad summoned, the three of them arriving at the end of the stone bridge, a large group of Toads and the two large spheres located on the dirt path just before it. "We found these balls in the middle of the street!"

"We didn't know what to do, so we brought them here!" A purple spotted Toad added, speaking with her hands. "Any idea what they might be?"

Princess Peach had folded arms, a twitching raised eyebrow present as she seemed very unimpressed.

"Oh, I think I have an idea…" Peach replied, not seeming pleased.

"Huh?" The Toad grouped softly barked, exchanging glances with each other in confusion.

Everyone gasped in awe as Princess Peach jumped somewhat high into the air, performing a front flip and landing on the red and blue sphere, her arms spread and racing lines accompanying her awe inspiring landing. Her red heels caused a bit of a dip in the sphere, the red and blue colored sphere emitting a combined burp and fart as she flipped onto the green and blue sphere, the process repeating.

Everyone but Peach was awestruck as the two "spheres" flew around the area wildly, releasing gas like deflating balloons. The now normal Mario and Luigi landed right before the feet of Princess Peach, who was standing on the stone bridge with her arms folded. Mario emit a grunt as he lifted his head from the ground, rubbing it with a gloved hand as he looked skyward with dopey eyes. They widened as they saw a blonde haired head with an all-black face, blood red eyes and sharp teeth also present. Luigi was lying face down on the stone bridge, not moving at all.

"The Princess looks really angry." A blue spotted Toad whined, a hand nervously on his chin.

"Let's get out of here." A red spotted Toad suggested, his expression just as nervous as the rest of the crowd.

The ground rumbled as the group of Toad's fled back to Toad Town, Mario climbing so he was sitting criss cross. He featured folded arms, looking up at the demonic Peach with a raised eyebrow.

"The hell you lookin' at?" Mario challenged.

A heavy snore emit from Luigi, who was sleeping face first on the stone bridge before Peach Castle.

"Do you mind explaining to me just exactly where you two have been?" Peach growled, bending towards the closed eyed Mario and grabbing his overall strap. "I'll have you know a Hylian Knight showed up while you two were gone."

Princess Peach leaned back with a perfect puppy dog face, the background pink with happy hearts and sparkles. "And I was so scared!"

"Awwww!" Toad and Toadsworth awed, cuddly fists at their faces, hearts replacing their eyes. "So adorable and defenseless!"

"Hmm…" Mario pondered, one hand on his knee, the other rubbing his chin in closed eyed thought. "I have no idea."

Toadsworth, Toad, and Peach fell to the ground from his ridiculous response. Peach zoomed to her feet, hunched over and in his seated face with sharp teeth. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA?"

Mario turned his head so his cheek was facing the angered Peach, finger on his chin as he looked skyward in thought. "Well… I remember sneaking out and going to the bar with Luigi…"

Luigi was passed out on the stone bridge, his body rising in rhythmic sleep as he snored. "And now I'm here."

The black silhouette that was Princess Peach slowly climbed to a stand like a zombie, the fiery hell of a background matching her burning red eyes. "So what you're saying… Is that you and Luigi snuck out of my castle last night… With my unlimited balance gold cards…"

Mario was sitting criss cross on the stone bridge, his hands together, blinking frequently as he listened to Peach in silence. "And bought enough drinks to get you so drunk that you forget what even happened in the first place?"

"And after that they must of bought enough food to make them fat spheres like we just saw." Toad added with closed eyes, fists on his hips in pride.

"Now now Toad, don't fuel the fire." Toadsworth quietly eased, seeming nervous.

"Yeah!" Mario laughed, pounding a fist into a gloved palm. "That's probably exactly what happened!"

"Oh…" Peach acknowledged, flames behind her red eyed black silhouette. "I see…"

Toad and Toadsworth featured nervous expressions, backing off a little bit. Mario simply blinked as he sat criss cross on the stone bridge, Luigi passed out and snoring beside him. Princess Peach then suddenly featured a precious closed eyed toothless smile, resting her tilted head with her white opera gloved hands, background heart filled and sparkling.

"Well I'm just happy to see that you're both here now!" Peach cooed.

After a stunned second, Toad and Toadsworth breathed a sigh of relief, a small puff cloud escaping the mouths of their hunched frames.

"We're finally going to start our adventure!" Peach cheered with an expression of glee, her arms spread, a leg raised. "Let's get packing everyone! We're off to Onett immediately!"

"Yeah!" Toad cheered, fists clenched in excitement.

"Wait, can't we eat first?" Mario protested, a hand stretched before him.

"NO!" Peach and Toad snapped, their enlarged faces in the seated Mario's face.

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Toad is the young cowardly guardian of Princess Peach. Although rather childish, he has the cooking abilities of a master._

**THE TRIFORCE**

Toad was sitting down inside of his room, which was an absolute mess. The bed wasn't made –most of the blankets seeping onto the toy littered floor. Toad was placing things inside of a green backpack, his expression seeming perplexed as he made decision after decision.

"Okay, got my cooking supplies. My clothes… What should I bring for combat? I've got my super jacks… My potato launcher…" Toad thought aloud, peeking in his green bag. "Was Peach going to bring the power ups or me?"

Toadsworth had a hand behind his back, the other holding his cane as he stood within Princess Peach's room, giving her an examination. On her feet were red and pink sneakers, her golden blonde hair now in a ponytail. Her bangs still had that heart shape too them, her earrings round and sapphire in color. She wore sporty pink short shorts with white accents, as well as a pink sleeveless shirt with white accents that was mid-drift barring, and featured the same sapphire brooch in the center as her dress. She grabbed her pink backpack, grunting ever so slightly as she donned it.

"So?" Peach smiled, turning to Toadsworth. "Do I look ready for adventure?"

Toadsworth didn't respond. He faced downward with closed eyes, which caused Peach to weakly grunt in wonder and tilt her head.

"I'm concerned for your safety, your Majesty." Toadsworth admitted.

Peach gave a toothless closed eyed smile, her head tilted. "Toadsworth, I understand-

"I know you have to do this." Toadsworth interrupted, still facing downward. "Just promise me…"

Peach had a serious and mildly somber expression as she examined her steward while wearing sporty pink clothes, hand on a backpack strap. A single tear fell to the ground at Toadsworths feet.

"Promise me that you'll come back alive." Toadsworth sobbed, looking up into her eyes with a sniffle.

The silhouette of the backpack and crown wearing princess with a pony tail could be seen hugging the silhouette of the old steward, his cane weakly held at his side as he was hugged by the kneeling princess. The background was bright with rays of light.

Another tear slid down his face, Peach's arms around him. "You're all I have left."

A single tear slid down Peach's closed eyed face, the princess still hugging her steward. "I promise. I won't die."

Mario and Luigi were sitting on opposite sides of the stone bridge just before the main doors of Peach Castle with their hands behind their heads, backs leaned against the railing. Luigi had a toothpick in his mouth, eyes closed. Mario had closed eyes as well, the sunny sky looking epic behind him.

"Sunset'll be soon." Mario noted, hands behind his closed eyed head.

"Mmm-hm." Luigi hummed, hands behind his closed eyed head.

There was a short period of silence. Mario heaved a sigh. "What's taking them so long? They've got thirty seconds before I go and do something else."

Luigi said nothing, shuffling the toothpick in his mouth with closed eyes, hands behind his head. The double doors opened, Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth stepping outside.

"Finally." Mario whined, climbing to his feet.

"Sorry." Luigi heard Peach apologize, the martial artist in green standing to his feet. "We've packed a lot."

"Is that what you're wearing?" Mario challenged, examining her with an unimpressed expression and folded arms.

"Well I'm obviously not going to wear my dress." Peach countered, waving to her body afterwards. "And what's wrong with my outfit? It's cute, comfortable, and adventure-ready."

"It's so… pink." Mario sniped, arms folded. "What's with you and pink anyway?"

"I like pink, okay?" Peach defended. "Is that a problem for you?"

"I'm just saying, you don't look very threatening." Mario persisted.

"Well those clothes make you look like a plumber!" Peach countered, up in Mario's face.

"Hey!" Mario whined, up in Peach's face.

"Stop it you two!" Toad whined, pushing them apart. "We don't have time for this."

"That's right." Toadsworth added, cane in hand. "The Daisy Cruiser sets sail soon. You'll miss it if you don't hurry."

"Cruiser, huh?" Luigi acknowledged, rubbing his chin with a grin as Peach and Toad walked past him.

"Were going on a cruise? Alright! That's more like it!" Mario cheered, fists clenched and pumped.

"That's right. Just follow us and don't get lost." Peach ordered, her and Toad walking ahead as a pair.

"Hey, don't start getting bossy." Mario warned, following behind with Luigi as a pair.

Peach turned and gave a hearty wave to Toadsworth, a happy smile on her face. "Goodbye! We'll be back! Take care!"

"Goodbye! Have a safe trip, all of you!" Toadsworth waved, giving a gentle wave with his free hand.

Princess Peach faced forward with a closed eyed smile, walking along the dirt path away from her castle with Toad beside her, Mario and Luigi farther behind and chatting amongst each other. Her ponytail was bouncing with her steps, her hands on the straps of her backpack. _(This is it! My adventure is finally starting!_)

Her eyes opened, the blue of her eyes piercing and beautiful. _(No matter what it takes, we're going to get the Triforce, and bring eternal peace to all worlds!)_

The Daisy Cruiser was both massive and magnificent. Named after the Princess of Sarasaland herself, it was primarily white in color with a Maplewood deck, a sharp red line along its lower section. The ship contained tons and tons of windows, which featured a glare as the sunset reflected along their surface, the upper deck pool sparkling in the fading sunlight. The most notable feature of the colossal cruiser was the smiling Daisy on the side, along with the words "Daisy Cruiser."

Two Toads were standing on the stone docks of Toad Town Port. The port itself was quiet and calm, and other than the docking area which contained a small café and tourist booth, it was mostly a shipyard that was off-limits to the public. The two Toads were both wearing dirty white t-shirts and blue overalls. The Toad on the left wore a blue bandanna with white stripes, the Toad on the right wearing a red bandanna with white stripes. The blue bandanna Toad looked older, his face scruffy and rugged.

"Well." Saul T. started, blue bandanna on his head. "It's 'bout time we brush off."

"Roger that, Captain." The Toad sailor acknowledged, giving a salute.

The Toad Sailor with the signature red bandanna proceeded to walk up a long ramp leading onto the deck of the Daisy Cruiser, Saul T. following behind. The two of them landed on the deck, the sun nearly set. There were about six other Toad sailors gathered around, all featuring red bandannas.

"Bring up the stairs!" Saul T. ordered.

"Yes sir!" The seven Toad sailors replied in unison.

"WAIT!" A female voice cried.

"Hmm?" Saul T. barked raising an aged eyebrow, five o'clock shadow present on his scruffy face.

Saul T and a single Toad Sailor peered over the edge of the ship, and saw a blonde haired girl in sporty pink clothes and a red spotted Toad frantically running towards the ship, two men in overalls calmly following far behind.

"PLEASE, WAIT FOR US!" Peach begged, rather far away.

"We're two minutes behind schedule, sir." The Toad sailor informed. "Should I bring up the stairs?"

"No." Saul T. declined. "We wait."

The sailors seemed confused, exchanging glances. Peach was running as fast as she could alongside Toad, her cute facing showing strain as she breathed heavily, her pink backpack rather bulky. Her golden crown gleamed in the setting sun. "That's our princess."

"Ahh…" Toad moaned, plopping face first onto the ship deck, the bulky green backpack on his collapsed back looking more like a koopa shell. "Made it."

"Phew." Princess Peach wheezed, bent over with her with hands on her knees as she caught her breath, Saul T. and the seven sailors standing before her and Toad. "Thanks a lot for waiting."

"Not a problem, your Majesty!" Saul T. smiled, hands behind his back. "It's nice to see you again."

"You know this guy?" Mario calmly questioned, an eyebrow raised as he stood with folded arms.

"Well of course! This is the captain of the Daisy Cruiser; Saul T." Peach introduced, a cute closed eyed smile on her face. "I see him whenever I go to visit Daisy."

"I see you've brought some new friends." Saul T. acknowledged, facing Mario and Luigi with a closed eyed smile, the two brothers casually standing a ways behind Peach and Toad. "Quite the interesting pair."

"Hm-hm, the one in the red is Mario. The other is his younger brother, Luigi." Peach introduced, partially turned to them with a hand on her sporty hip.

"Ha ha, I see! It's nice to meet the two of you lads!" Saul T. smiled, laughing with enthusiasm.

"Okay." Luigi quietly mumbled, eyes closed and hands in pockets.

"Good for you." Mario quietly mumbled, eyes closed and arms folded.

"Umm, you'll have to excuse them." Peach awkwardly smiled, comedic sweat drop behind her head. "They have the mannerisms of a jungle ape."

"HA HA HA!" Saul T. laughed, rather hearty. "They're hilarious!"

Peach and Toad featured stunned expressions, Mario and Luigi picking their noses in the background.

"You… think they're funny?" Peach and Toad asked in unison, unimpressed.

"Quite so! I'm sure Princess Daisy will as well." Saul T. smiled, giving a hearty grin.

"Actually, as much as I'd love to go and see her again, we're not going to the palace." Peach explained. "We're heading for Onett."

"Onett? My, that's far! HA HA!" Saul T. laughed. "It'll make a great adventure!"

Peach had a smile on her face, the princess barking in mild surprise as Mario whined from behind; "When the hell can we eat already?"

"Great as long as we can bear them, that is." Toad growled, partially turned to the Mario brothers with an unimpressed expression.

The dining room of the Daisy Cruiser was magnificent. Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasian cuisine prepared by world class chefs, as well as top of the line imported spirits from all around the world. The bar was filled with any drink or meal one could dream of, but such luxuries come at an appropriate price. The flooring was soft, thin orange carpet with white floral design, which looked much more elegant than one might expect. The multiple dining room tables were round and made of mahogany wood, the chairs matching. The tables were covered with white cloth, a lovely chandelier that looked like it was worth at least a million coins hanging up above. The windows were round, the lower half of the wall made of fancy Maplewood.

Plastered on a part of the wall was a wanted poster. An odd looking man rubbing his twiggy mustache beneath his sharp nose between his gloved thumb and finger was giving an evil grin, a purple hat with an upside down L on his head. The top of the poster read **WANTED: -THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC- WALUIGI**, the middle depicting his picture. The bottom featured the reward money and condition: **8,000,000 R –DEAD OR ALIVE-.**

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad were gathered at a table, just finished eating a nice expensive meal. A single empty plate lie before Peach, Toads plate still covered with veggie remnants. Seven stacks plates lie before Mario and Luigi, the two of them patting their slightly fattened bellies in satisfaction. A glass of red wine rested before Peach, a juicebox before Toad. Mario and Luigi each had a bottled beer before them.

"Ohh, now that was AMAZING." Mario awed, followed by a loud burp which caused Peach's hair to fly around, her eyes closed in disgust. "Thanks for that Peach. I owe you one."

"De-licious." Luigi calmly sang, revealing a toothpick and placing it in his mouth, leaning back with closed eyes and hands behind head.

"You're very welcome." Peach smiled, enjoying the appreciation.

"Well. Time to hit the bar, eh Luigi?" Mario laughed, giving a closed eyed toothy grin as he scooted from his seat.

"Yep." Luigi agreed, toothpick wedged in his grin.

"Wait a sec!" Peach halted, standing up and placing a hand on Mario's wrist. "Sit down for a minute."

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, shrugged, then sat back down. Peach lifted her wine glass, her eyes closed. Multiple Toads, -all rich and classy- were chatting amongst themselves, not seeming to notice Peach's party.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Peach started, her expression prim and proper.

The princess opened her eyes, standing with her left hand against the white cloth round table, fingers spread. Her other hand held up her wine glass, a confident smirk on her face.

"Tonight, I hereby declare the formation of Team Peach! Together, we'll accomplish all of our goals and achieve all of our dreams!" Peach stated, racing lines radiating from her epic presence.

Princess Peach gained the attention of the surrounding passengers, who were watching the toast from their own dining tables. Peach lunged her glass to the center of the table, one hand still on its round surface.

"I'm going to bring eternal peace to all worlds!" Peach promised, racing lines radiating from her epic presence.

Toad stood to his feet, lunging his juice box to the center of the table, were it met Peach's wine glass.

"I'm going to become a powerful and courageous guardian, as well as the world's best cook!" Toad promised, racing lines radiating from his epic presence.

Mario stood to his feet, lunging his beer to the center of the table, were it met Peach's wine glass and Toad's juice box.

"I'm going to eat all of the food and drink all of the beer I want, and beat up anyone who pisses me off!" Mario promised, racing lines radiating from his epic presence.

Luigi stood to his feet, lunging his beer to the center of the table, were it met Peach's wine glass, Toad's juice box, and Mario's beer.

"I'm going to have a nap!" Luigi promised, a record revving as the epic scene came to a halt.

Luigi crashed headfirst onto the dining room table, which caused the silverware to chime from the force of the impact. He proceeded to snore with his beer in hand, the others still keeping the drinks together.

"We are Team Peach!" Peach informed, her expression determined and powerful. "Together we will accomplish all of our dreams!"

The spectating classy Toads turned back to their tables, giggling and snickering at the childish display. Even though the room was filled with insulting laughter, the three of them seemed unfazed as they held their drinks together. Peach still featured that determined expression, the camera slowly zooming in on her face;

"To Onett! That Triforce is as good as ours!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

"_Nice drink Toad."_

"_Shut up!"_


	5. Chapter 1

_Hey you!_

_-So happy to meet you, it's-_

_Al-right!_

_-Together we'll get through it-_

_The good times and bad, each must run their own course._

_So join us -together we'll find!-_

**THE TRIFORCE**

_A super smash brothers crossover written by:_

**The Lost Atom**

**Chapter 1: Daisy Cruiser In Trouble! Attack of Waluigi -The Hopeless Romantic!**

The sound of the seagulls cawing accompanied the gentle waves of the ocean, the pesky white birds circling the shining sun in the morning sky. A fair sized wooden ship was sailing towards the Daisy Cruiser from the left, a pirate flag whipping furiously in the wind from atop the crows nest. The pirate flag was black with a center skull that resembled Waluigis, -wearing a purple hat with an upside down L on it-, crossbones behind it. The massive sail looked the exact same only larger.

Standing before the wheel on the ships front was Waluigi himself, rubbing his twiggy black mustache between the thumb and finger of his left gloved hand. In his right gloved hand was a black cane with a large diamond on the top. The hopeless romantic of a pirate also featured black overalls with a purple undershirt, as well as ridiculous orange elf shoes. The wanted man featured a suave grin as he continued to rub his mustache in the odd fashion.

**-THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC- WALUIGI -8,000,000 R-**

"WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, his voice rather nasally and annoying. "Looks like we'll be plundering the Daisy Cruiser once again, ladies!"

Two ladies stood on either side of Waluigi; Lemon and Lime. Lemon was a bleach blonde woman with a very pointy nose and pale skin. She had nice blue eyes and a slim body, wearing a flashy yellow jacket and hammer pants, yellow square heeled boots on her feet. Lime was a black woman with bright green hair and lips, her nose very pointy as well. She had foxy brown eyes and a slim body, wearing a flashy green jacket and hammer pants, green boots on her feet. The two girls each wore eight large diamond rings, as well as diamond earrings.

"Hm-hm! You're so wicked, Captain!" Lemon giggled.

"Positively evil!" Lime added.

"I do it all in the name of love, my darlings!" Waluigi informed, bowing with a hand at his heart, eyes closed with a smile.

"Aww, hehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled, fists cuddled by their faces.

"Saul T. and those sailors are so weak, we'll walk all over them like concrete." Waluigi laughed, getting ready to intersect the Daisy Cruiser. "Let's get ready to board!"

Saul T. was steering the Daisy Cruiser from within the Captains room, his expression calm. His aged eyes widened as Waluigi's ship came into view.

"Gack, not him!" Saul T. cried, preparing to stop the ship. "We're behind schedule as it is!"

The Daisy Cruiser stopped in place, Waluigi's ship setting anchor just before it. The two of them did it in such a fashion that this seemed like it's happened quite a few times before. Saul T. peered out the large glass windows of the Captains quarters with a nervous expression, Waluigi standing on his ships side deck with folded arms and an evil grin -Lemon and Lime on either side of him.

The sudden stop of the Daisy Cruiser flung the sleeping Toad out of bed, the young guardian emitting a cry as he fell onto the floor. Princess Peach's closed eyes twitched, her expression looking like she was uncomfortable. She woke up and sat up rubbing her head, eyes sleepy and hanging hair messy.

"Oog…" Toad whined, lying on the bedroom floor with dizzy spirals for eyes.

"Have we… stopped?" Peach asked aloud, gazing out the circular window nearby.

"We have… But we're still at sea…" Peach continued, looking much more awake now.

The Princess threw her blankets off, her bare feet stepping onto the floor.

"Toad. Let's go check it out." Peach ordered, her expression determined, single fist clenched.

"K… Oog…" Toad whined, lying on the bedroom floor with dizzy spirals for eyes.

Captain Saul T. was standing on the front deck of the ship, hands behind his back and expression tense as he watched Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime hop onto the ship.

"Ahh!" Waluigi smiled, twirling his diamond topped cane then stabbing it into place. "Salutations, good sir."

"Please don't wreck the place…" Saul T. begged, not meeting his eyes.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a valued customer? WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, back bent and facing skyward as he did so –one hand holding his cane and the other at his hip. "Come on girls."

Saul T. featured closed eyes, clenched teeth and a shaky body as the three pirates walked passed him, his head hung in shame. "Let's go get breakfast."

Saul T. growled as the girls loudly giggled, the Captain shaking in powerless anger.

Rich and classy Toad passengers gasped and whined quietly from their round tables as Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime entered the massive orange carpet dining room. They kept to themselves, making sure not to make eye contact with the pirates as they passed -the fiends heading towards the bar. Waluigi suddenly came to a halt during his silent voyage, which caused everyone to freeze. An evil grin formed on his face.

"You there!" Waluigi sniped, pointing at a gold spotted Toad with a monocle.

"Y-Yes sir?" The old wealthy Toad inquired, his voice aged and soft.

"I only see one of my bounty posters hung up here. Go fetch some more!" Waluigi ordered, leaning forward with his fists at his hips.

"Y-Yes sir. Right away!" The aged wealthy Toad vigorously nodded, scurrying out of the room.

"WAH HAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, facing skyward with clenched fists, diamond topped cane in hand.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled, pleased with the behaviour.

Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime walked passed Luigi, who was sleeping face down on a round table with a beer in his hand –still in the same place he crashed during last nights toast. The three of them arrived at the bar, a female Toad with blonde pig tails washing a plate with a nervous expression. The three villains sat on the lush bar stools and swung into place, Waluigi placing an elbow on the table and taking the Toad waitress by the hand. She closed her eyes, her lips quivering in nervousness as she held a plate at her side. Waluigi planted a kiss on her hand –causing the waitress to bite her lip.

"My darling waitress, please get me and these two lovely ladies something wonderful to eat." Waluigi ordered, his expression sly and perverted.

"R-Right away." The Toad waitress acknowledged, leaving the bar and speed-walking towards the kitchen.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi loudly laughed while facing skyward, Lemon and Lime loudly giggling into their hands.

"Ugh… What the hell is that?" A male voice grumbled.

"Huh?" Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime barked in unison, turning to their right.

Sitting two seats away was the awakening Mario, who was lifting his head from its place of rest –the bar table with 18 surrounding beer bottles.

"Who's this drunken bum?" Waluigi attacked.

Lemon and Lime loudly giggled from the attack, Mario rubbing his aching head, eyes drowsy.

"Ever heard of a hangover? Shut the hell up already." Mario growled, leaning over the counter and grabbing a beer from the shelf.

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at Mario, who was pounding back a beer. Lemon and Lime featured expressions of surprise from his back talk, but we're more mesmerized by how quickly he could pound back the entire bottle.

"Ahh." Mario awed, slamming bottle number 19 on the table. "That's better."

Waluigi was rubbing his mustache between his gloved thumb and finger, eyes closed as he looked slightly downward. "Such a gorilla. You don't have an ounce of class in that pudgy body of yours."

"You sound like a girl I know." Mario countered, looking out one of the windows. "The hell? We aint moving!"

"That's right." Lemon laughed, Mario turning to the three of them. "We've parked our ship in the way."

"That's your guys' ship?" Mario barked, standing to his feet with a clenched fist. "Get the hell out of our way we've got places to be!"

Mario certainly had gained the attention of the rich and classy passengers, who featured expressions of surprise and pish-posh body language of disbelief. The Toad waitress was watching the four of them from the kitchen doors, an expression of worry on her face. Luigi was snoring soundly on the round table where the toast last night took place.

Waluigi angrily stood to his feet, -twirling his diamond topped cane and slamming it in place- Mario calmly watching the event. "And just who do you think you're talking too? I can park my ship wherever I damn please! I am Waluigi: THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC!"

"SO HOPELESS!" Lemon and Lime sang in unison, backs of their hands against their foreheads for dramatic effect.

"You're not going to move it? Fine." Mario accepted, heading towards the massive windows which peered over the front deck of the Cruiser, as well as Waluigi's ship parked before it.

All of the Toads featured expressions of surprise, quietly chatting amongst themselves as Mario approached the large collection of windows that peered over the front deck and Waluigi's ship. Waluigi was standing, growling in place with an unimpressed expression. Lemon and Lime were sitting at the bar, their faces turned with mild expressions of surprise. Luigi was still snoring at the round table where last nights toast took place. Everyone gasped as Mario grabbed a round table, the white cloth slipping off as he proceeded to twirl it around.

Peach, Toad, and Saul T. were running down the halls of the cruiser, the passing cabin doors featuring circular windows on the front.

"This man is wanted for 8,000,000 rupees, Princess! He is not to be taken lightly!" Saul T. warned, still running.

"Just take us to him!" Peach ordered, running behind Saul T. alongside Toad.

"This way!" Saul T. barked, taking a sharp left.

Princess Peach, -dressed in her sporty gear and hair in ponytail- Toad, and Saul T. ran into the kitchen, stopping in place with expressions of surprise. There Mario was on the opposite side of the dining room, twirling a table about before a collection of massive glass windows.

"Mario!" Peach snapped, a fist clenched by her chin.

"What is he doing?" Toad barked, placing his hands on his head in fear.

"He's not gonna-

"THE THREE OF YOU HAVE STUPID NOSES!" Mario roared, interrupting Saul T. and smashing the round table through one of the massive windows, the sound of shattering glass piercing the room.

The round table soared through the air, two Toad sailors on the front deck turning and watching as a round table soared through the shattered window up above, crashing on the Maplewood deck feet away from them. Everyone except for the snoring Luigi featured dropped jaws in awe, Mario jumping through the hole he had created in the expensive glass window.

"My window!" Saul T. cried, charging towards the window.

"MARIO!" Peach growled, running towards the window beside the Captain.

"That IDIOT!" Toad snapped, running towards the window beside Peach.

Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime also rushed over to the window, the six of them gathered at the glass hole. All of the rich and classy Toad passengers were standing behind the six of them, everyone watching as Mario landed on the front deck with a single gloved hand on its Maplewood surface. The two red bandanna wearing Toad sailors watched in surprise as he hopped onto the deck of Waluigi's ship, and proceeded to climb up to the crows nest.

"What the hell does he think he's doing on my ship?" Waluigi snapped, stomping a ridiculous shoed foot whilst holding his diamond topped cane in both hands.

_(Mario…) _Peach thought, watching the American climb up to the crows nest, her expression both dazed and unsure.

The spectators couldn't see Mario for a brief moment before he stood to his feet within the crows nest. He hopped up to the very top of the mast, his balance causing gasps of awe from most of the crowd. The American martial artist in red then performed a backflip, spinning high above the ship.

"What's he doing?" Toad barked, everyone watching in open mouthed suspense.

Mario was soaring towards the top of the mast fist first, his teeth clenched and expression epic: "THIS SHIP IS TOAST!"

Peach shrieked into both of her white opera gloved hands as she heard a deafening snap, everyone elses –including Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime- jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief. In almost an instant Mario smashed right down through the center of the circular wooden mast, continuing through the deck and keel and splitting the ship in half. The unstable masts then crashed onto opposite sides of the ship, smashing them and breaking the vessel into even more pieces.

Everyone was looking at the destroyed ship in awestruck disbelief, totally speechless from the event that just took place before their eyes.

"Ma… Ma-Ma…" Waluigi stuttered, his eyes bulged open and jaw dropped. "MY SHIP!"

"OUR SHIP!" Lemon and Lime cried, hugging with teary eyes.

Princess Peach gasped in horror, her eyes shaking as she kept her opera gloved hands over her shocked mouth; she almost looked as if she was scared of Mario. Luigi was sleeping soundly at the same round table, body rising rhythmically with his snores. Toads eyes were bulging as well, his jaw dropped and forehead blue.

"D-Did… Did he just punch a ship in half?" Toad gawked, shaking in fear.

"P-Princess, you didn't tell me your new friend was so strong!" Saul T. questioned, his aged eyes bulging and jaw dropped.

"I… I had no idea…" Peach stuttered, fist gently clenched over her sapphire brooch, leg bent and hand near her side. "I had no idea Mario was so strong…"

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Mario is a world famous martial artist from mid 1980's New York. He loves to eat food and punch things._

**THE TRIFORCE**

"Hut!" Mario grunted, adjusting his red hat as he landed on one of the destroyed pieces.

"MARIO!" Waluigi roared, grasping his cane in both hands in furious anger. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!"

Mario turned toward the smashed window. From left to right stood Toad, Saul T., Peach, Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime. Mario couldn't see all the rich and classy Toad passengers from the angle he was at, the martial artist in red holding the beak of his cap with a grin as he stood on one of the destroyed pieces.

"Shoulda' moved it dumb ass!" Mario teased, with a closed eyed toothy smile.

Waluigi's mustache twitched as smoke launched from the ears and nose of his blood red face, the 8,000,000 man at his limit.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!" Waluigi whined, stomping three times.

Mario calmly raised an eyebrow as Waluigi pointed down on him from up above, the ship smasher featuring folded arms as he stood on the destroyed vessel.

"YOU INSULT OUR NOSES, DESTROY MY SHIP AND NOW YOU MOCK ME? PREPARE FOR THE WRATH OF WALUIGI: THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC!" Waluigi roared, his face blood red.

"SO HOPELESS!" Lemon and Lime sang, back of their hands against their foreheads for dramatic effect.

"You're hopeless, alright." Mario calmly sniped.

"Grr…" Waluigi growled, twiggy mustache twitching.

The rich and classy passengers screamed as they stormed out of the room, Luigi still sound asleep despite the vibration of the fleeting Toads. The Toad waitress and Saul T. also left the room.

"Saul T.!" Peach called, thrusting a hand before her.

The old Toad Captain with a blue bandanna, as well as the pink spotted Toad waitress with blonde pigtails –and the rich and classy Toad passengers were gone and out of sight.

"Lemon! Lime!" Waluigi summoned.

Peach and Toad turned towards Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime with mild barks of wonder; the smashed window and sunlight burning behind the villains.

"Take care of those two!" Waluigi ordered. "I'll handle Mario."

Peach and Toad each emit a mild grunt of challenge. The two of them had clenched teeth while stepping backward, looking careful.

"You- GOT IT!" Lemon and Lime sang in unison, performing incredibly fast cartwheels.

Peach and Toad gasped as they went back to back, Lemon facing Peach and Lime facing Toad, hands on their hips and smirks on their faces.

"Get ready for a world of pain, little girl!" Lemon smiled, running a hand through her bleach blonde hair.

"You're in for it now, little Toad boy!" Lime sang, running a hand through her bright green hair.

Peach and Toad featured clenched teeth, thinking about how they were going to fight these two as they stood back to back. Luigi was still snoring soundly, face first in the distant round table where last nights toast took place.

Waluigi was staring out the smashed window, both of his gloved hands resting on the diamond atop his black cane.

"Well? Aren't you going to come and fight me?" Mario challenged, standing on a floating piece of shipwreck.

"No, I don't have too." Waluigi slyly replied, rubbing his twiggy mustache between a gloved thumb and finger.

"Huh?" Mario calmly barked, eyes widening some and fighting stance easing up.

"There's a certain crew member that's yet to be introduced." Waluigi informed, an evil grin forming on his face, his eyes concealed in shadow.

Mario's eyes were concealed in shadow from the beak of his red cap which featured an M on the front, his expression dead serious. He jumped high in the air from the spot he stood at just the right moment, a vicious plant monster smashing through the wood with an odd cry.

Mario landed on the same destroyed piece with a single gloved hand on its surface, standing to his feet and entering a fighting position as he examined the plant-beast with slightly widened eyes.

"What in the hell is that?" Mario gasped, the slightest hint of fear in his tone.

The beast was primarily red and green in color, its red face with white polka dots only featuring a green mouth –yellow pedals surrounding its round head. Its body and legs were green, spiky leaves replacing its arms. Oddly enough, it wore a red speedo with white polka dots. It was calmly dancing in place, Mario in a fighting position nearby.

"That would be Petey Piranha, the final member of my crew." Waluigi grinned, rubbing his twiggy mustache between his gloved thumb and finger. "And she seems rather angered with your rude behavior."

"LIKE I CARE!" Mario growled, charging the plant like beast with a fist. "RAAAAAH!"

Petey Piranha emit a grunt as she stood on one foot, swinging her large head toward Mario.

_WHAM!_

Racing lines accompanied the frozen scene; Mario lunged forward with a fist, a clenched fist at his hip. Mario's fist struck Petey Piranha's swung head, the two of them staying in place before jumping backward –both completely unharmed.

"Damn. That's a hard ass head." Mario thought aloud, cracking a lone hand.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, facing skyward with his gloved hands on his bony hips before facing down at Mario once again from the broken glass window above. "One hit from that and you'll be tossed into the ocean!"

Mario looked behind him with a grunt, multiple shark fins circling the surrounding waters. "It's over for you, I'm afraid!"

The camera was focused on Mario's eyes, which narrowed in determination. "Not likely…"

The background was racing as the sporty Princess Peach revealed a pink handled golf club, her teeth clenched and expression aggressive. "Haaaa…"

"CHA!" Peach sang, raising lines accompanying the meeting of her golf club and Lemon's fist.

Lemon stood there with her fist thrust before her, yawning with her free hand as she stood there unharmed, despite Peach's golf club making direct impact.

Toad jumped into the air and did a front flip, revealing a blue bazooka with a mushroom logo.

"**Special Attack: Potato Launcher!" **Toad cried, firing a potato at Lime in midair.

Lime seemed calm as the potato went flying towards her face. At the key moment the black woman in green extended her fist, the zooming rock hard potato exploding on impact. Toad landed slightly behind the Peach, both of them featuring expressions of confusion and worry.

"What? Why aren't our attacks working on them?" Toad gawked, potato launcher over his shoulder.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled, holding each other by the hands and spinning.

The two pirates stopped with extended fists, facing Peach and Toad with a hand on their hip. Each of their hands featured four large diamond rings.

"Silly kids, dontcha' know?" Lemon sang, back against Limes' with folded arms.

"A diamonds the hardest substance, yo!" Lime sang, back against Lemons' with folded arms.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled, holding each other by the hands and spinning. "DIAMOND… POWER!"

"Diamonds…" Peach thought aloud, her expression pensive.

"That's right, we're from Diamond City!" Lemon informed, her arm around Lime –showing Toad and Peach the sparkling studded sole of her boot.

"We've even got diamonds on the soles of our shoes!" Lime laughed, her arm around Lemon –showing Toad and Peach the sparkling studded sole of her boot.

"Looks like we'll have to get creative…" Peach admitted, dismissing her golf club and revealing a tennis racquet.

Princess Peach proceeded to run towards Lemon with her pink racquet in hand, bent forward quite a bit with clenched teeth.

"She's a sporty little girl, isn't she?" Lemon smiled, arms folded.

"Mm-hm." Lime sang, arms folded.

Princess Peach jumped somewhat high into the air, performing multiple front flips. She featured clenched teeth as she prepared to strike Lemon with her tennis racquet from above.

"**Special Attack: Heart Power! Fifteen-Love!" **Peach cried, smashing Lemon with the attack.

Once again Lemon extended her diamond ringed fist, multiple hearts and pink light accompanying the impact of Peach's racquet. Peach stayed in the air, time appearing to be in slow motion as she held the racquet with both hands –pink light and hearts accompanying the impact. Lemon ran a hand through her hair with her free hand, her other hand still an extended fist. Peach's eyes widened in disbelief with a gasp as she found her attack was completely ineffective.

"Sorry hun, that won't work." Lemon teased, charging her free first.

_WHAM!_

Time appeared to be in slow motion as Peach's soft cheek was squashed by the punch from the diamond ringed fist of Lemon. A small amount of blood trailed through the air from her nose –time resuming speed as she went flying into the far wall, a smoky smash accompanying her impact.

Once the smoke faded Peach was revealed –smashed into the wall with her hands by her face- elbows bent at ninety degrees. Her eyes were closed and squinted in pain, her teeth clenched and face slightly scratched. She fell to the orange carpet floor with a grunt, her imprint left in the wall.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled, laughing into their hands.

"I wouldn't be laughing so soon!" Toad smirked, fists on his hips.

"Huh?" Lemon and Lime barked, eyes widening as they faced the ground.

All over the orange carpet Toad had set up spiky black toy jacks, the tips of them glimmering in intensive sharpness. "While you were distracted I've set up my special toy jacks trap! You're stuck!"

Lime crashed her foot down straight on one of the jacks, snapping it with ease. Toad gasped with widened eyes of disbelief as she continued to walk towards him; crushing multiple jacks beneath her boots and rendering them useless.

"Have you forgot, little Toad boy?" Lime asked, stopping before the cowering guardian and placing her hands on her hips. "We've got diamonds on the soles of our shoes!"

"HYAH!" Lime cried, kicking Toad with her left boot, the tip nailing him in the chin and lifting him off of the ground.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Toad soared backward through the air, facing skyward. His cry was faint, his eyes pure white as he continued to soar. He coughed up a bit of blood, his face slightly scratched up. He landed on a round table which smashed in half, the young guardian continuing to slide along the floor in a trail of smoke until his head smashed into the wall near the downed Peach and her imprint.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled, holding each other by the hands and spinning. "DIAMOND… POWER!"

Waluigi was watching his two female crewmates laughing and spinning, rubbing his twiggy mustache between his gloved thumb and finger, his right hand holding his cane. Princess Peach was lying on the ground, her eyes concealed in the shadow of her bangs –arms near her face. Toad was lying on his back nearby, his eyes concealed in shadow. Luigi was snoring soundly at the same round table –which was somewhat distant from everyone else.

"Excellent. It would appear Lemon and Lime are handling things quite nicely." Waluigi thought aloud, turning back towards his wrecked ship. "And how are things down here?"

"HYAH-YA-YA-YA-"

Mario was punching multiple times at Petey Piranha, the red martial artist punching so quickly it looked as though he had multiple fists. Petey Piranha was backing up, blocking the attacks with her leafy arms.

"HRUAH!" Petey Piranha cried, thrusting her leafy arms and pushing Mario backward.

Mario shielded his face as he slid backward across the wood with clenched teeth, smoking rising from his sliding feet from friction. He lowered his arms, his expression angry as he went for another attack.

"RAAAAAH-

Petey Piranha pulled her head back, holding her stomach with her leafy arms. Mario's eyes widened in realization.

"BLAAAAAAAAH!" Petey Piranha cried, brown sludge vomit raining from her mouth.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Mario jumped to the side, his eyes concealed in the shadow of his red cap –fist clenched at his side. The brown sludge rained onto the place where he once stood –bubbling viciously as it ate right through the wood- creating a dark hole.

"Ugh." Mario weakly grunted, landing back on the deck and adjusting his cap.

Mario turned and saw Petey Piranha's vomit had melted a hole right through the wood of the destroyed ship piece. Multiple shark fins were circling the nearby waters.

"Okay, stay away from that shit." Mario thought to himself.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, facing skyward with his fists at his hips. "Learning the dangers of my lovely Petey Piranha, are we?"

Mario grunted as he faced up at the laughing 8,000,000 rupee man –the hopeless romantic spinning on one foot up above in glee.

"Grr –GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Mario challenged, with a fist.

"WAH HAH HAH! You look like you're having enough trouble as it is!" Waluigi countered, spinning on one foot up above in glee.

"Bastard." Mario barked, cracking his knuckles. "This aint' trouble. This is nothing."

"RAAAAAAH!" Mario cried, charging Petey Piranha with a fist charged by his head.

Petey Piranha seemed nervous as she backed away from his mirage of multiple punches.

"Hahaha! What's the matter? You sure look like you don't want that little stomach of yours to get hit!" Mario teased, punching so fast it looked as though he had multiple fists.

With a grunt Petey Piranha jumped high into the air, squatting her stubby legs as she landed on a different piece of shipwreck –smoke shooting from her feet from the impact.

"Running away are we?" Mario barked, already soaring through the air toward the piece Petey Piranha stood upon.

"Petey! Use you're whirlwind!" Waluigi ordered.

Petey Piranha leaned her head back, standing on one foot. Mario was getting closer, the martial artist in red charging up a fist with clenched teeth. At the perfect moment Petey Piranha whipped her massive head about, which caused a tornado to form around her.

"GWAH!" Mario cried, flying high into the sky with spread arms and legs from the nasty whirlwind.

"WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, facing skyward with his fists at his hips. "Excellent!"

Mario was spinning through the air, the pieces of shipwreck and the shark infested waters below looking blurry. He landed on the lip of one of the pieces feet first. His eyes were widened in surprise, the American waving his arms in panic as he proceeded to tilt backward towards the shark infested waters.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Mario cried, the back of his head inches from the ocean –his feet still on the shipwreck and arms flailing about- desperate for balance.

A shark went for a bite to his head, Mario just barely avoiding by springing right back up to his feet. His cap was falling towards the water. A shark snapped at that, but Mario's white gloved hand pulled it away at just the right moment.

"Phew." Mario sighed, donning his cap as a small puff cloud escaped his mouth from a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Mario took a step forward with a clenched fist, Petey Piranha dancing about on a distant piece. Racing lines shot from his small presence as he yelled at the beast from across the shark infested water. "Alright you little bastard! Get ready for a beating!"

Mario grunted as he proceeded to jump from shipwreck to shipwreck, his teeth clenched and expression epic.

"Petey! This time, send him right into the water!" Waluigi ordered, upside down L on his clenched gloved fist.

"Blah-blah." Petey Piranha nodded.

"Here I come!" Mario cried, racing lines accompanying his falling presence, right fist charged by his head as he fell down towards Petey Piranha.

Petey Piranha once again charged her head back while standing on one foot, spinning at just the crucial moment to create a tornado –which once again trapped the American fighter.

"GAAAAAH!" Mario cried, spinning higher and higher into the air with spread arms and legs.

Mario was falling towards pure blue shark infested water in between all of the shipwreck pieces head first. His eyes widened as he realized there was nothing he could do to save himself this time.

"Oh shit!" Mario cried. "This is bad!"

"WAH HAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, clenched fist before him –evil grin on his victorious face as he spread his fingers. "Now! Finish him with your vine attack!"

Petey Piranha emit a strange cry of approval as she raised her leafy arms. Pieces of wood proceeded to fly as numerous thorny vines appeared from the multiple pieces of shipwreck and raced towards Mario's falling ankles from all angles.

"Gah!" Mario cried, jerking to a stop in midair.

There Mario was, hanging just out of reach of the hungry sharks –who would occasionally jump and snap- inches from the top of his hat. Thorny vines from multiple sections of the scattered shipwreck wrapped around his ankles –the bottom of his blue overalls slightly stained with blood.

"Hey, you saved me!" Mario smiled, giving a toothy grin to the distant Waluigi. "Thanks!"

"I'm not saving you, idiot!" Waluigi declined, swiping an arm from the broken glass window of the Daisy Cruiser dining room. "You destroyed my ship and you're going to pay with your life!"

"Yeah, I knew it was too good to be true." Mario casually shrugged, shark fins circling below.

"There's no hope for you, Mario!" Waluigi grinned, spinning his diamond topped cane then smashing it into the ground. "Lemon and Lime defeated the girl and the Toad as well!"

"That doesn't surprise me." Mario calmly replied, eyes closed and arms folded as he hung above the shark infested water, thorny vines stabbing into his lower legs.

"WAH HAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, facing skyward with his fists against his hips in victory.

"Well?" Mario calmly barked, yawning into a gloved hand. "Hurry up and finish me off already."

"Bah?" Waluigi barked, his annoying laugh coming to an abrupt halt. "DON'T GET COCKY, BRAT!"

Waluigi's eyes widened, his jaw dropped as he saw Mario was snoring loudly –the defeated martial artist in red hanging above shark infested waters with thorny vines around his lower legs.

"HE FELL ASLEEP?!" Waluigi cried, totally stunned.

Waluigi zipped back to a stand, eyes closed as he rubbed his twiggy mustache between his gloved thumb and finger. "Hmph. No matter."

Princess Peach was lying on the orange carpet of the dining room, her arms by her face –her eyes concealed in shadow. Toad was lying nearby on his back, his eyes also concealed in shadow. Lemon and Lime were standing nearby with folded arms, looking down at the defeated pair with smirks on their faces. Luigi was still snoring at the round table where lasts nights toast took place, Mario snoring soundly as he hung above shark infested waters. Petey Piranha stood there with extended leafy arms –commanding the vines that were wrapped around the suspended Mario's lower legs.

The camera focused on the eyes of Waluigi –the hopeless romantic worth 8,000,000 rupees. They narrowed with his final command:

"Petey… Lower the shipwrecking bastard… We've won."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 2

_Hey you!_

_-So happy to meet you, it's-_

_Al-right!_

_-Together we'll get through it-_

_The good times and bad, each must run their own course._

_So join us -together we'll find!-_

**THE TRIFORCE**

_A super smash brothers crossover written by:_

**The Lost Atom**

_Last time, Waluigi –The Hopeless Romantic- worth 8,000,000 anchored his pirate ship right before the Daisy Cruiser, forcing Toad Captain Saul T. to stop the ship and delay our journey to Onett._

"Please don't wreck the place…" Saul T. begged, not meeting his eyes.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a valued customer? WAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, back bent and facing skyward as he did so –one hand holding his cane and the other at his hip. "Come on girls."

Saul T. featured closed eyes, clenched teeth and a shaky body as the three pirates walked passed him, his head hung in shame. "Let's go get breakfast."

Saul T. growled as the girls loudly giggled, the Captain shaking in powerless anger.

_Angered by the delay, Mario climbed the ship and punched it in half!_

Mario was soaring towards the top of the mast fist first, his teeth clenched and expression epic: "THIS SHIP IS TOAST!"

Peach shrieked into both of her white opera gloved hands as she heard a deafening snap, everyone elses –including Waluigi, Lemon, and Lime- jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief. In almost an instant Mario smashed right down through the center of the circular wooden mast, continuing through the deck and keel and splitting the ship in half. The unstable masts then crashed onto opposite sides of the ship, smashing them and breaking the vessel into even more pieces.

"Ma… Ma-Ma…" Waluigi stuttered, his eyes bulged open and jaw dropped. "MY SHIP!"

"OUR SHIP!" Lemon and Lime cried, hugging with teary eyes.

"I… I had no idea…" Peach stuttered, fist gently clenched over her sapphire brooch, leg bent and hand near her side. "I had no idea Mario was so strong…"

_Toad and I engaged in battle with Lemon and Lime, two girls on Waluigi's crew. Unfortunately, their Diamond Power proved to be too much for us._

"**Special Attack: Potato Launcher!" **Toad cried, firing a potato at Lime in midair.

"**Special Attack: Heart Power! Fifteen-Love!" **Peach cried, smashing Lemon with the attack.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Toad soared backward through the air, facing skyward. His cry was faint, his eyes pure white as he continued to soar. He coughed up a bit of blood, his face slightly scratched up. He landed on a round table which smashed in half, the young guardian continuing to slide along the floor in a trail of smoke until his head smashed into the wall near the downed Peach and her imprint.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled, holding each other by the hands and spinning. "DIAMOND… POWER!"

_Additionally, it turns out Waluigi had another crew member hiding in the ship wreckage! A plant monster by the name of Petey Piranha which Mario was forced to fight!_

"RAAAAAAH!" Mario cried, charging Petey Piranha with a fist charged by his head.

Petey Piranha seemed nervous as she backed away from his mirage of multiple punches.

"Hahaha! What's the matter? You sure look like you don't want that little stomach of yours to get hit!" Mario teased, punching so fast it looked as though he had multiple fists.

"GAAAAAH!" Mario cried, spinning higher and higher into the air with spread arms and legs.

Mario was falling towards pure blue shark infested water in between all of the shipwreck pieces head first. His eyes widened as he realized there was nothing he could do to save himself this time.

"Oh shit!" Mario cried. "This is bad!"

"WAH HAH HAH HAH!" Waluigi laughed, clenched fist before him –evil grin on his victorious face as he spread his fingers. "Now! Finish him with your vine attack!"

Petey Piranha emit a strange cry of approval as she raised her leafy arms. Pieces of wood proceeded to fly from multiple pieces of shipwreck as thorny vines raced towards Mario's falling ankles from all angles.

"Gah!" Mario cried, jerking to a stop in midair.

There Mario was, hanging just out of reach of the hungry sharks –who would occasionally jump and snap- inches from the top of his hat. Thorny vines from multiple sections of the scattered shipwreck wrapped around his ankles –the bottom of his blue overalls slightly stained with blood.

_This looks like trouble… We've gotta save Mario and turn things around, -and fast!_

"_I'm Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm going to be the one who finds the Triforce!"_

**Chapter 2: Diamond Power! The Mario Brothers Rise To The Fight!**

Princess Peach was lying on the orange carpet of the cruiser dining room, her arms weakly splayed before her. Her closed eyes were rather gentle compared to her slightly scratched face. "Hehehehe!"

"Oh…" Peach weakly moaned, her tired eyes slowly opening from the distant giggle.

Peach lifted herself off of the orange carpet with her hands, sitting on a leg and not yet at a stand. Three familiar silhouettes were standing at the broken glass window across the room –the afternoon sun causing them to appear in such a way.

"Feed em' to the sharks, captain!" Lemon sang, cheery fists skyward –one foot off of the ground.

"Yeah!" Lime added, cheery fists skyward –one foot off of the ground. "Nobody busts our ship and gets away with it!"

Waluigi featured a grin on his face –one hand rubbing his twiggy mustache in the usual fashion- the other resting atop the diamond on is cane before him.

"I…" Peach softly moaned, struggling to a stand with clenched teeth. "I have to stop them… But how?"

Peach's eyes widened as she spotted the snoring Luigi at the distant table somewhat far away from both her and the broken window.

"Yes! Luigi!" Peach cheered, life returning to her eyes.

The sporty pink princess proceeded to run towards the snoring Luigi, leaving Toad behind with her wall imprint –the downed guardian still on his back.

"Hmm?" Lemon inquired, turning her head with folded arms, body still facing the shark infested sea.

Peach seemed somewhat blurry as she ran across the out of focus background.

The camera then focused on the distant snoring Luigi, the picture bobbing up and down to accent the running Peach's vision.

Peach was breathing somewhat heavy as she sprinted across the large dining room, her blue eyes still looking beautiful on her slightly scratched fast as she was lost in her thoughts. _(I have to get Luigi! It's the only way we will win!)_

"And where do you think you're running off to?" Lemon sang, her voice very clear.

Princess Peach froze in place with a gasp, her expression petrified. Lemon charged a diamond ringed fist, time seeming slower as she nailed Peach in the back. Peach slowly soared forward with whited out eyes, her back forming a defined arc around Lemons' fist.

"Acah!" Peach gagged, slowly flying away from Lemons' extended ringed fist with whited out eyes.

Time resumed speed as Peach flailed across the room, smashing right through the bar table and into the bartender zone, no longer visible.

"Hah hah hah hah!" Lemon evilly laughed, facing skyward with a ringed hand on her hip.

The background was a plain yellow sheet with a spinning diamond pattern, a beaming closed eyed smile on Lemons' face as she showed off all eight rings with spread fingers before her. "DIAMOND… POWER!"

Suddenly, a classic style rope whipped through the air from the hallway, three other ropes coming into view afterward.

"**Special Attack…"**

"Huh?" Lemon weakly barked, opening her eyes.

"**Sailors Knot!" **Saul T. cried, the blue bandanna wearing Toad captain wrapping a rope around one of Lemons' fingers, -the seven other red bandanna wearing Toad sailors each claiming another finger with individual ropes.

"AHH!" Lemon cried, all of her fingers trapped in rope. "W-What is this!"

"NOW MEN!" Saul T. cried, pulling back.

"YEAH!" The Toad sailors cried, pulling back the rope as well.

"Gyaaaah!" Lemon cried, as all eight of her fist rings were ripped off and stolen by the ropes.

"NO!" Lemon squealed, stomping a foot with teary eyes. "MY RINGS! GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE! THEM! BACK!"

"I'd be more concerned with my head if I were you." Saul T. grinned, each Toad sailor holding a diamond ring.

"Huh?" Lemon barked, teary eyes blinking in wonder.

"**Special Attack…" **Peach angrily started, falling down towards Lemon with a pissed expression –tennis racquet charging behind her.

"Gaaah?" Lemon cried, turning her head and looking up at Peach with a terrified expression.

"**Heart Power! Fifteen Love!" **Peach cried, nailing Lemon in the face with the racquet on the word love –pink light, racing lines, and hearts accompanying the impact.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Lemon emit a faint cry; falling backward with whited out eyes, a missing front tooth, and a slightly bloody nose. Peach was slowly falling from the air, her eyes concealed in the shadow of her heart shaped bangs –her slightly scratched face dead serious.

Smoke was present as Lemon slid across the floor, arriving at the feet of the eight Toad sailors in her defeated state. Peach landed on the ground, tennis racquet firmly clenched in her right hand.

Lime now had her back to the broken window, facing the princess and the sailors with a horrified expression. Waluigi was still facing the broken window, his head turned.

"So the sailors have showed up…" Waluigi calmly acknowledged.

"T-They… they took out Lemon!" Lime gasped, her expression shocked.

"Deal with them!" Waluigi hissed.

"Right!" Lime nodded, her expression determined.

The background was blurry and racing as the black woman in green dashed towards the group of them, leaning forward as she ran.

"You fools should know better than to pick a fight with pirates!" Lime warned. "-GAH!"

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Lime slowly fell to the ground with an expression of surprise –Toad slowly continuing past her after he slide kicked her feet.

"Oof!" Lime grunted, falling down to the orange carpet and sliding forward a bit –ringed fingers spread before her as she turned her head back to Toad. "Little brat! I thought you were down for the count!"

** "Special Attack…"**

"Huh?" Lime barked while facing forward, her eyes widening and green lipped mouth hung open as she witnessed eight ropes whipping towards her. "EYAH!"

**"Sailors Knot!" **Saul T. cried, Lime screaming as each of her fingers were wrapped in rope.

"NOW MEN!" Saul T. cried, pulling back.

"YEAH!" The Toad sailors cried, pulling back the rope as well.

"Gyaaaah!" Lime cried, as all eight of her fist rings were ripped off and stolen by the ropes.

"Not so tough without your rings, are you?" Toad challenged, standing before the downed diamond pirate with folded arms.

"Shut up, fool!" Lime silenced, quickly hopping to her feet.

Racing lines accompanied her foot as it ripped through the air, the background blurry. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've got diamonds on the soles of my shoes!"

"That's not good enough!" Toad snapped, flying by her side with the potato launcher at the ready.

Lime gasped with a petrified expression as she looked at her hip, Toad slowly flying past with a blue bazooka aimed at her hip –his eyes concealed in shadow. **"Special Attack…"**

"NO!" Lime squealed.

"**POTATO LAUNCHER!" **Toad cried, racing lines accompanying the potato that was spinning in her hip –the guardian slowly flying backward from the recoil of the point blank shot.

"Agah!" Lime gagged, coughing up a bit of blood –her eyes white as she slowly soared through the air.

Smoke was present as Lime slid across the floor, arriving at the feet of the eight Toad sailors in her defeated state. Toad landed on the ground, potato launcher resting on his shoulder.

"Tie them up men! Just one left!" Saul T. ordered, his voice hearty.

"YES SIR!" The seven sailors acknowledged, giving a salute.

"Hey!" Lemon whined, ropes zipping around her.

"What the?" Lime whined, ropes zipping around her.

Lemon and Lime featured expressions of surprise as they were tied back to back, the red bandanna wearing Toad sailors all featuring victorious grins and folded arms. The blue bandanna wearing Toad Captain with the rugged face, -Saul T.- also featured a victorious grin as he held onto the end of the rope tying them all together.

"Damn you!" Lemon cried.

"This aint over!" Lime cried.

(They took out Lemon and Lime?) Waluigi gasped, his body facing the broken glass window and shipwreck –but his head turned to the side.

Waluigi calmly turned his head back forward. There Mario was, suspended above shark infested waters in the middle of floating shipwreck –thorny vines digging into his blood stained lower pant legs. Petey Piranha was in deep concentration, leafy arms extended. Sharks would occasionally jump up and snap at Mario –missing by mere inches. Mario himself was sound asleep, snoring rhythmically with folded arms.

Waluigi closed his eyes, rubbing his twiggy mustache between his gloved thumb and finger –grin on his face. (It matters not. It's too late for him now.)

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Luigi is a very laid back but talented martial artist from mid 1980's New York. His motto is eat, sleep, repeat._

**THE TRIFORCE**

"Alright Petey!" Waluigi cried, background racing. "It's time too –HUH?"

Waluigi's body was facing forward, but his head was turned perfectly to the left. His eyes were bulging from his oddly shaped skull, his bony jaw almost reaching the floor. Luigi was standing directly beside him with a beer in his right hand, rubbing his chin in thought with his left hand as he stared out the broken glass window.

"Wh… WHO ARE YOU?" Waluigi barked, scared half to death from his sudden and abrupt appearance.

"Uh-huh… Mm-hmm… I see…" Luigi calmly mumbled, rubbing his chin while analyzing the situation. "Okay. I think I get it."

"GET WHAT?" Waluigi barked, eyes still bulging and jaw dropped as Luigi lifted his foot from the ground. "JUST WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Luigi's foot slowly continued to push into Waluigi's squashed face. Luigi's foot was accompanied with raising lines, the eyes of the martial artist in green hidden from the beak of his cap –hands in overall pockets. Waluigi's eyes were still bulging, his neck turned awkwardly and a trail of blood escaping the nose of his squashed face as he slowly lifted from his feet.

Waluigi flew across the entire dining room –smoke accompanying his impact as he crashed right beside the Princess Peach wall imprint.

"Luigi!" Peach cheered, her blue eyes widened –smile gorgeous.

"Yes! Luigi finally woke up!" Toad cheered, fists clenched and bazooka on back.

The afternoon sun caused Luigi to appear as a black silhouette before the broken window. His leg was still extended from the deadly kick –hands still in his overall pockets.

"WALUIGI!" Lemon and Lime cried, facing skyward with teary eyes –tied back to back.

"Whoa ho!" Saul T. laughed, folding his arms with a grin.

The black silhouette of Luigi lowered his foot, -the blackened martial artist revealing a toothpick and placing it between his clenched teeth. "Looks like you're other friend is pretty strong too!"

Petey Piranha looked up at the broken window from the shipwreck below with a whine, seeming unsettled. Concentration broken; the vines proceeded to flail about, -lowering, raising, and swinging Mario around at random.

Mario snored soundly with folded arms as he swung across the shark infested ocean –tip of his hat grazing the deadly waters. Sharks would jump and try to snap at his head, but the random whips and curls of Petey's vines caused him to miraculously avoid them. Eventually Mario was spun around enough that the vine had uncoiled from his leg entirely. The martial artist in red twirled through the afternoon sky, smoke accompanying his crash landing on a distant piece of shipwreck.

The smoke of Waluigi's impact subsided, the hopeless romantic falling backward from his wall imprint –arms bent at ninety degrees in opposite directions and face turned to the right.

Luigi's eyes were concealed in shadow, toothpick firmly between his teeth. His brown booted feet calmly walked across the orange carpet.

Waluigi twitched from his downed position, jaw hung open. He zipped to his feet with a clenched fist, cane tightly in hand and expression determined. From left to right somewhat far before him stood Toad, Luigi, and Peach.

"That was a cheap shot!" Waluigi whined, twirling his cane and then pointing the diamond top at the three of them -which gave an epic glimmer. "Now it's time you taste my true strength!"

"Careful." Toad warned, blue bazooka across his shoulder. "One hit from that diamond and you're out!"

"You two go grab a bite or something." Luigi ordered, taking two steps forward with his hands in his pockets.

"What? You don't want our help?" Peach asked, her fighting stance weakened an eyebrow raised.

"You sure?" Toad questioned, eyebrow raised and bazooka on shoulder.

"Yeah, you'll probably just end up getting hurt." Luigi sniped, shifting the toothpick in his mouth. "This fight is between me and him."

"Oh… Well okay!" Toad accepted.

Toad was dashing toward the bar, running in place with a smile as Peach held him by the back of his shirt.

"I don't appreciate this, Luigi." Peach growled, head throbbing in closed eyed anger.

"Cocky bug." Waluigi scoffed, twirling his cane about with closed eyes. "You throw away your help, when really you need all the help you can get!"

Waluigi opened his eyes –rather wildly at that; "You're almost as hopeless as I; WALUIGI, THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC!" Waluigi cried, background a purple black fade sheet, a sparkling rose pattern present –the 8,000,000 man pointing his diamond topped cane at Luigi with closed eyes, a hand on his hip.

"SO HOPELESS!" Lemon and Lime cried for dramatic effect, facing skyward while tied back to back.

"Okay." Luigi calmly acknowledged, -his tone not sarcastic or rude.

"Waaaaaaah…" Waluigi sang, running towards Luigi –leaning forward quite a bit while twirling his cane behind him.

Luigi was backing away with his hands in his pockets, very quickly dodging the onslaught of diamond cane swipes from Waluigi. The scene went black –the twirling of yellow stars accompanying a kicking sound effect.

Waluigi was standing in place with blinking eyes, his jaw hung open –boot print on his face. "Did… Did you just kick me in the face?"

"Eight times." Luigi calmly confirmed with a nod, hands in his pockets.

"He's fast." Toad commented, drinking from a juice box while sitting at the destroyed bar –the Toad waitress with the blonde pig tails placing a shrimp bowl at the backs of the seated guardian and Princess.

"Dammit!" Waluigi whined, twirling his cane above him rapidly. "No more playing around!"

"**Special Attack…" **Waluigi sang, twirling his cane above him at a blinding speed. **"DIAMOND LIGHT!"**

Thick rays of light shot from the top of his diamond cane, which he held skyward. The rays gave an imperial pattern, rotating 360 degrees and blinding everyone except the user.

"Ugh!" Peach whined, shielding her eyes with her forearm, the seated Toad beside her and the waitress behind the bar doing the same thing.

"Whoa, that's bright! Cover your eyes men!" Saul T. ordered, he and his seven Toad Sailors shielding their eyes with their forearms.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled in unison, eyes closed and still tied up.

(Damn… I can't see shit…) Luigi cursed, slowly flying backward –gently holding the beak of his cap downward- eyes closed.

"Agah!" Luigi gagged, his body making a definite arc as he was nailed by the diamond in the stomach.

Waluigi was rather bent over, a grin on his face as he held onto his extended cane. His eyes were concealed in the shadow of his purple cap –the hopeless romantic giving a chuckle from his successful hit.

Time seemed slow as Luigi flew backward, eyes concealed in shadow and teeth tightly clenched –toothpick jammed in there. Time resumed speed –a trail of smoke accompanying Luigi as he slid across the room- his journey ending as his head smashed into the wall.

"Luigi!" Peach gasped, standing to her feet with a fist clenched under her chin in worry.

"Oh no!" Toad cried, crushing his empty juicebox. "C'mon, get back up!"

The Toad sailors featured clenched teeth and sweaty foreheads, their expressions tense and nervous.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" Waluigi cheered, his voice annoying and nasally as he twirled his diamond cane about –concluding by smashing it into the ground.

Luigi was lying on his back, his eyes concealed in shadow and face slightly scratched up –head at the wall. After a short pause, his gloved fingers twitched.

Petey Piranha seemed nervous as she stared up at the broken glass window –quietly whining to herself. The scene grew warped as she proceeded to get lost in sparkling misty fantasy land:

_Waluigi and Petey Piranha were holding hands, frolicking about in a piranha plant infested jungle._

"_Wah hah hah! Wah hah hah!" Waluigi laughed, holding Petey Piranha by her leafy hands and spinning._

"_Blah blah! Blah blah!" Petey Piranha laughed, holding Waluigi by the hands and spinning._

_The two of them continued to laugh and spin within the piranha infested jungle; the smaller jungle plants performing ridiculous dances of approval._

The scene warped once again as it returned to a crisp reality, Petey Piranha still whining to herself as she stared up at the broken glass window –wondering how Waluigi was doing after such a brutal kick to the head.

"Blah?" Petey Piranha barked, as she felt tapping on her shoulder.

"You should really…" Mario calmly warned, his eyes concealed in shadow as he stood behind the plant monster.

"BLAH?" Petey Piranha gawked, turning to Mario in shock.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Mario roared, racing lines accenting his fist as it struck Petey Piranha in her small green stomach –the plant monster loudly whining as she was nailed by his fist.

Mario stood in a fighting stance with clenched teeth as he watched the green plant monster spin about on one foot, her red head with white polka dots spinning weakly –leafy hands on her stomach. Petey Piranha eventually faced directly skyward and barfed a huge brown puke; which caused Mario's eyes to widen.

Mario jumped onto a different piece of shipwreck; landing on the wood with a single gloved hand to the ground –eyes concealed in shadow as he held the top of his hat- looking rather epic. In the background one could see the vomit had return to sender –melting the entire piece of shipwreck and Petey Piranha with it.

Mario stood tall and faced where Petey Piranha once stood, shark fins spinning around in the surrounding ocean. He had his fists clenched at his sides, but his arms were straight –afternoon sun shining above.

"Well, that takes care of that." Mario thought aloud, directing his attention up to the broken window. "Now for idiot."

"Hup! Hah!" Mario weakly barked, quickly jumping from shipwreck to shipwreck –shark fins circling in the surrounding waters.

Peach and Toad featured nervous expressions as they sat at the bar. The Toad waitress with the blonde pig tails had a surprised expression -not paying attention as Toad slowly snatched the last shrimp from the shrimp bowl.

"Luigi…" Peach softly spoke, her blue eyes shaking slightly. "Come on, get up."

"Wah hah hah. I wouldn't be so hopeful, Princess." Waluigi grinned, eyes closed as he twirled his cane about –stabbing it into the ground afterward.

Peach and Toad gasped loudly, jolting in their seats as the 8,000,000 man stood next to them.

Luigi was lying on the ground across the room, his eyes concealed in shadow -skyward directed face slightly scratched up. "He's been hit in the stomach by the hardest substance by the most powerful seeker of the Triforce…"

The background was a black purple fade sheet with a sparkling rose pattern, Waluigi twirling his diamond topped cane about then smashing it into the ground before him.

"WALUIGI! THE HOPELESS ROMANTIC!" Waluigi cried, romantically facing skyward with a hand over his heart.

"SO HOPELESS!" Lemon and Lime cried in unison, facing skyward while tied up.

Princess Peach gasped as Waluigi took her by the hand, dropping to a knee. He proceeded to quickly kiss her hand with closed eyes, working his way up her arm then back down to her hand.

"EYAAAAH!" Peach cried, leaning back and turning her head away with teary eyes. "GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!"

Toad quickly stood atop the barstool, cocking his blue bazooka with an epic expression. He jumped through the air, the background zooming –his expression intense: **"Special Attack!"**

Waluigi opened his eyes with a grin, his lips inches away from Peach's bare hand –his gloved hand clasping hers.

"AAHHH!" Toad cried, his eyes whited out –back making a definite arc.

"TOAD!" Peach shrieked, her eyes incredibly widened in horror –hands by her mouth.

Waluigi was leaning over quite a bit –his eyes concealed in the shadow of his purple cap. He had an evil grin on his face, his mustache black and twiggy. The diamond of his cane was jammed in the stomach of Toad –causing his back to bend around the impact.

"Agah!" Toad gagged, coughing up a bit of blood –arms spread before his whited out eyes as he slowly flew away.

Time resumed to normal speed –smoke accompanying Toad as he slid across the orange carpet- his red spotted mushroom cap smashing into a distant wall.

"TOAD!" Peach shrieked, standing to her feet with teary eyes.

Toad was lying on the ground, his body facing the ceiling but his head turned to the left. His eyes were whited out –a trail of blood present from his nose and open mouth. Waluigi wrapped his arms around Peach from behind –which caused her to gasp.

Princess Peach was struggling, her hands pushing on the arms that hugged her from behind –her expression showing strain and discomfort. "LET GO OF ME YOU PIG!"

"Now-now, resistance is futile my sweet." Waluigi declined, his grin sleazy as he hugged Peach from behind. "Your friends have been defeated, and the one in red has been fed to the sharks. Just give in to my love."

Princess Peach whimpered with closed eyes, her lips quivering as her struggling weakened. Waluigi had a grin on his face as he hugged her from behind –arms around her waist.

"Hey." A familiar voice summoned, which caused Peach to open her eyes and gasp and Waluigi to grunt.

There stood Luigi, eyes concealed in shadow as he revealed a toothpick and placed it in his mouth –hands in pockets. "Didn't I say this fight was between me and you?"

"Luigi!" Peach sang, an ear to ear smile forming on her hopeful face.

Waluigi's black twiggy mustache twitched as he growled under his breath –expression pissed as he released Peach- who mildly barked with slightly widened eyes.

"So… You're still up and willing to fight." Waluigi noted, slowly walking towards Luigi with his ridiculous orange elf shoes.

"I'm just gettin' started bud." Luigi countered, hands in overall pockets.

"Don't get cocky just because you can take a hit!" Waluigi barked, spinning his cane wildly before him. "You're still no match for my diamond power! **Special Attack…**"

Luigi remained calm as Waluigi leaned forward with a bent knee while spinning his cane –multiple diamonds flying from the spinning object like bullets. **"DIAMOND STORM!"**

The background was blurry as Luigi leaned backward –toothpick clenched between his teeth and diamonds flying past his head and body. His incredible reflexes allowed him to dodge the projectiles –a feat most would find impossible. The American in green proceeded to charge right at the 8,000,000 man.

"He dodged them!" Peach awed, fist clenched.

"WAH HAH HAH, not so fast!" Waluigi laughed, spinning his cane wildly skyward. **"Special Attack: DIAMOND LIGHT!"**

Thick rays of light shot from the top of his diamond cane, which he held skyward. The rays gave an imperial pattern, rotating 360 degrees and blinding everyone except the user.

"Ugh! This again?" Peach whined, shielding her eyes with her forearm.

"Cover your eyes men!" Saul T. ordered, he and his seven Toad Sailors shielding their eyes with their forearms.

"That shit won't work on me twice!" Luigi declined, his voice coming from behind Waluigi.

"WHAT?" Waluigi cried, his eyes widening in horror.

Racing lines accompanied Luigi's brown booted foot as it nailed Waluigi in the back. The 8,000,000 man looked like a bow and arrow –a definite arc around the impact point. His cheeks were blown up and eyes were bulged, the background racing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Waluigi cried, flying towards the broken glass window.

"Yes! Way to go Luigi!" Peach cheered, jumping once with clenched fists.

"Alright!" Saul T. cheered. "You're a skinny guy, but you're certainly a powerhouse!"

Luigi had closed eyes, shuffling the toothpick in his mouth as he stood on the orange carpet floor of the dining room with his hands in his pockets. Waluigi continued to fly towards the broken glass window, Mario jumping through and landing –adjusting his cap as he did so.

"I'm back!" Mario sang, standing to his feet.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?" Waluigi cried, flying towards him –background racing.

"Hey bro." Luigi casually greeted, Peach nearby.

"Mario, watch out!" Peach cried, taking a step forward and swiping an arm.

"Huh?" Mario barked, an eyebrow raised.

Waluigi was twirling his cane above him, a grin on his face as he continued to fly towards Mario –background racing. "That's fine, I'LL JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE WITH MY DIAMOND POWER!"

The scene went black and white as Waluigi slammed the diamond atop his cane directly down on top of Mario's head with blinding speed. The 8,000,000 man came to a halt in midair –somewhat floating as he held onto the cane with both hands- diamond crashed down on Mario's crown. Mario's red hat was slightly squashed, his eyes concealed by the beak of his cap –expression dead serious.

"No…" Peach cried, her voice filled with fear and horror –eyes petrified. "His skull…"

Luigi's eyes were slightly widened, mouth hung ever so slightly open in surprise -toothpick falling out of his mouth.

"Hehehehe!" Lemon and Lime giggled in unison, still tied back to back. "That boy is as good as dead!"

"Dammit…" Saul T. cursed, facing downward with shaky eyes and a clenched fist –his crew looking angered as well. "There's no way his skull hasn't been split –nothings harder than a diamond."

"Heh heh…" Waluigi calmly laughed, an ear to ear grin forming on his face as he hung suspended in air –hands grasping the cane- diamond crashed atop Mario's head.

Then, something miraculous happened. Time seemed to be in slow motion as a large crack sliced through the diamond –the worlds' hardest substance splitting in half.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Waluigi screamed, his eyes bulging from his head –jaw dropped to the floor- still suspended in air while holding his cane.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Lemon and Lime screamed, their eyes bulging from their heads –jaws dropped to the floor- still tied back to back.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Saul T. and the sailors cried, eyes bulging from their heads –jaws dropped to the floor.

"W-What?" Peach gasped, her eyes shaking in fear. "It just… broke?"

Princess Peach was facing downward, her eyes concealed in shadow –the background a misty white. "I mean, I knew he was hard headed, but…"

Princess Peach faced skyward, fists clenched by her sides and racing lines accompanying her –the scene top view: "THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!"

Luigi gave a chuckle, eyes closed and toothpick clenched in his pleasant grin –hands in overall pockets.

"Wah!" Waluigi grunted, falling flat on his face.

Waluigi zipped to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he examined the broken diamond atop his black cane. "MY DIAMOND! MY DIAMOND! MY DIGINITY! HOW COULD YOU!"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Lemon and Lime cried in unison, tears streaming down their faces.

The background was white and epic, the camera slowly creeping up from Mario's brown booted feet –passing his clenched fists at sides- eventually stopping at his face –eyes concealed in shadow.

Waluigi was on his hands and knees, tears dropping onto the orange carpet with a white floral pattern. "Sniffle… You survived the wrath of my lovely Petey Piranha… My crew was defeated by yours…"

"Umm, actually I'm the team captain…" Peach shyly added, head tilted with a cute closed eyed smile –hands behind her back.

"You destroyed my ship, survived the sharks, and split my beloved diamond in half with your head…" Waluigi sobbed, tears falling from his eyes.

Waluigi jerked his head up, racing lines accompanying his yelling face –on his hands and knees. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Mario leaned slightly forward so he was no longer concealed in shadow –revealing an incredibly epic expression of anger. He charged a fist by his head – expression epic as he loudly cried;

"PISSED OFF!"

Racing lines accompanied Mario's gloved fist as he smashed down on the back of Waluigi's head –the background racing as he was slammed into the ground face first from the attack.

Waluigi was lying on the ground with whited out eyes. Teeth were missing, a trail of blood present from his nose –a small pool of blood present on the floor before his mouth.

Mario stood back to his feet, looking down on the defeated 8,000,000 man with an intense expression –the background an epic blinding white.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 3

_Hey you!_

_-So happy to meet you, it's-_

_Al-right!_

_-Together we'll get through it-_

_The good times and bad, each must run their own course._

_So join us -together we'll find!-_

**THE TRIFORCE**

_A super smash brothers crossover written by:_

**The Lost Atom**

_Last time, we were left with Mario hanging over shark infested waters, his brother asleep and Toad and I down for the count!_

"Feed em' to the sharks, captain!" Lemon sang, cheery fists skyward –one foot off of the ground.

Waluigi featured a grin on his face –one hand rubbing his twiggy mustache in the usual fashion- the other resting atop the diamond on is cane before him.

_But thanks Captain Saul T. and his sailors, we were able to strip Lemon and Lime of their diamond powers!"_

"**Sailors Knot!" **Saul T. cried, the blue bandanna wearing Toad captain wrapping a rope around one of Lemons' fingers, -the seven other red bandanna wearing Toad sailors each claiming another finger with individual ropes.

"Gyaaaah!" Lemon cried, as all eight of her fist rings were ripped off and stolen by the ropes.

_After that Toad and I were able to make quick work of them!_

"**Special Attack…" **Peach angrily started, falling down towards Lemon with a pissed expression –tennis racquet charging behind her.

"Gaaah?" Lemon cried, turning her head and looking up at Peach with a terrified expression.

"**Heart Power! Fifteen Love!" **Peach cried, nailing Lemon in the face with the racquet on the word love –pink light, racing lines, and hearts accompanying the impact.

Lime gasped with a petrified expression as she looked at her hip, Toad slowly flying past with a blue bazooka aimed at her hip –his eyes concealed in shadow. **"Special Attack…"**

"NO!" Lime squealed.

"**POTATO LAUNCHER!" **Toad cried, racing lines accompanying the potato that was spinning in her hip –the guardian slowly flying backward from the recoil of the point blank shot.

"Agah!" Lime gagged, coughing up a bit of blood –her eyes white as she slowly soared through the air.

_What made things ever better was Luigi finally woke up –and gave that Waluigi a kick to the face!_

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Luigi's foot slowly continued to push into Waluigi's squashed face. Luigi's foot was accompanied with raising lines, the eyes of the martial artist in green hidden from the beak of his cap –hands in overall pockets. Waluigi's eyes were still bulging, his neck turned awkwardly and a trail of blood escaping the nose of his squashed face as he slowly lifted from his feet.

Waluigi flew across the entire dining room –smoke accompanying his impact as he crashed right beside the Princess Peach wall imprint.

_While Waluigi and Luigi were fighting, Mario managed to escape from Petey Piranha and finish off the plant beast!_

"You should really…" Mario calmly warned, his eyes concealed in shadow as he stood behind the plant monster.

"BLAH?" Petey Piranha gawked, turning to Mario in shock.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Mario roared, racing lines accenting his fist is it struck Petey Piranha in her small green stomach –the plant monster loudly whining as she was nailed by his fist.

"Well, that takes care of that." Mario thought aloud, directing his attention up to the broken window. "Now for idiot."

"Hup! Hah!" Mario weakly barked, quickly jumping from shipwreck to shipwreck –shark fins circling in the surrounding waters.

_Luigi and Waluigi continued to fight, -Luigi eventually sending Waluigi flying straight for the broken window- when suddenly Mario showed up!_

"That shit won't work on me twice!" Luigi declined, his voice coming from behind Waluigi.

"WHAT?" Waluigi cried, his eyes widening in horror.

Racing lines accompanied Luigi's brown booted foot as it nailed Waluigi in the back. The 8,000,000 man looked like a bow and arrow –a definite arc around the impact point. His cheeks were blown up and eyes were bulged, the background racing.

Luigi had closed eyes, shuffling the toothpick in his mouth as he stood on the orange carpet floor of the dining room with his hands in his pockets. Waluigi continued to fly towards the broken glass window, Mario jumping through and landing –adjusting his cap as he did so.

"I'm back!" Mario sang, standing to his feet.

_While flying, Waluigi struck Mario really hard in the head with his diamond!_

Waluigi was twirling his cane above him, a grin on his face as he continued to fly towards Mario –background racing. "That's fine, I'LL JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE WITH MY DIAMOND POWER!"

The scene went black and white as Waluigi slammed the diamond atop his cane directly down on top of Mario's head with blinding speed. The 8,000,000 man came to a halt in midair –somewhat floating as he held onto the cane with both hands- diamond crashed down on Mario's crown. Mario's red hat was slightly squashed, his eyes concealed by the beak of his cap –expression dead serious.

"No…" Peach cried, her voice filled with fear and horror –eyes petrified. "His skull…"

_I still can't believe this, but Mario turned out to be just fine! In fact, the diamond split in half!_

Time seemed to be in slow motion as a large crack sliced through the diamond –the worlds' hardest substance splitting in half.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Waluigi screamed, his eyes bulging from his head –jaw dropped to the floor- still suspended in air while holding his cane.

_And with that, Mario finished off the 8,000,000 man with a punch to the head!_

Waluigi jerked his head up, racing lines accompanying his yelling face –on his hands and knees. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Mario leaned slightly forward so he was no longer concealed in shadow –revealing an incredibly epic expression of anger. He charged a fist by his head – expression epic as he loudly cried;

"PISSED OFF!"

Racing lines accompanied Mario's gloved fist as he smashed down on the back of Waluigi's head –the background racing as he was slammed into the ground face first from the attack.

Waluigi was lying on the ground with whited out eyes. Teeth were missing, a trail of blood present from his nose –a small pool of blood present on the floor before his mouth.

Mario stood back to his feet, looking down on the defeated 8,000,000 man with an intense expression –the background an epic blinding white.

_Now we're getting ready to dock in Sarasalands very own Rogueport!_

"_I'm Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm going to be the one who finds the Triforce!"_

**Chapter 3: Arrival at Rogueport! Team Peach Learns About Daisy's Ordeal!**

The new moon was difficult to spot in the starry sky above the shady Rogueport. Very industrious, Rogueport was the largest port in all of Sarasaland. The Daisy Cruiser carried all sorts of passengers from Sarasalands' Rogueport to the Mushroom Kingdoms Toad Town. Although not the country capital, Rogueport acted as a central hub much like Toad Town –featuring things like a train station and an airport- as well as a port, of course.

As for the town itself, it's troubling to say the least. The Hylian Knights and Sarasian Warriors –the countries army- hold little power here. Seekers of the Triforce with varying bounties –some really high- pass through all the time. Since little law is upheld in such a place, it acts as a sort of safe hub for the seekers of the Triforce –giving them opportunities to rest and buy supplies.

The Daisy Cruiser was anchored at the stone docks of Rogueport, the waves rather loud. It was approximately midnight, the new moon difficult to spot in the starry sky above. From left to right standing on the stone docks stood Captain Saul T., Princess Peach, Toad, Mario, and Luigi.

"Pah. Four hours behind schedule." Saul T. scoffed, expression somewhat somber. "Damn that pirate."

"I'm just thankful we made it here alive!" Toad confessed, with enthusiasm. "Those pirates were crazy!"

"I'm entirely in your guys' debt. That Waluigi always anchors his ship before us; coming aboard and eating all the food and drinking all the booze he wants -delaying our schedule." Saul T. explained. "We never had enough man power to handle him –that is, until you four showed up. Now we never have to worry about them again."

"It was no problem." Princess Peach assured, weakly waving with a precious closed eyed toothless smile. "I'm just happy you relived all of our costs."

Princess Peach leaned towards Mario and Luigi with a pissed expression. "Because a certain two idiots ate and drank 102,000 coins worth of food and booze."

Mario and Luigi looked skyward with their hands behind their heads, whistling innocently.

"Not to mention Mario busted up the window and those pirates wrecked the dining room." Toad added. "If anything, we're in your debt."

"HA HA HA!" Saul T. laughed, hands on his hips. "The moneys no problem, fellas'! Those sixteen diamond rings we confiscated -plus Waluigi's bounty should be more than enough to cover everything!"

Saul T. placed a hand on his chin in thought, shrugging partway during his speech; "Now I'd offer you a free stay for the night, but we've got to brush off for Toad Town right away."

"That's okay, we've got to get going ourselves." Peach assured, with a hand. "Thanks for everything!"

Saul T. laughed as he proceeded to walk up the stairs leading onto the front Maplewood deck of the white Daisy Cruiser. Halfway up he turned and faced Team Peach with a closed eyed hearty grin. "See you guys around! Mario, Luigi… You two are pretty damn cool!"

"Okay." Luigi quietly mumbled, hands in his overall pockets.

"Good for you." Mario quietly mumbled, arms folded.

_(There it is again…) _Peach whined, looking skyward with a hopeless expression –Mario and Luigi picking their nose in the background.

"HA HA HA!" Saul T. laughed, continuing up the stairs. "Head up those stairs there and you'll be at the main plaza! There's a building that acts as a bar and an inn –it's the perfect place to spend the night!"

"Thanks Saul T.!" Peach called, waving up to him with a smile. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Toad called, waving with Peach.

"Heh heh, see you fellas' later!" Saul T. concluded, with a wave. "Retract the stairs, men! We're off!"

Toad, Peach, Mario, and Luigi watched as the stairs retracted, the massive white cruiser blowing its horn as it proceeded to sail back the direction they came. Peach and Toad kept waving with happy smiles, their eyes somewhat sparkling in the night. Mario watched with a calm expression and folded arms, Luigi standing there with his hands in his overall pockets –toothpick in mouth. Eventually the Cruiser was distant, Peach and Toad lowering their arms in silence.

"I guess we should head for that inn." Toad suggested, breaking the silence.

The four of them proceeded to walk along the stone docks, heading for the stone steps that lead into the center plaza.

"You mean the bar." Mario corrected, stepping on an illegible wanted poster.

"We're going for the inn part." Toad countered, second in line.

"I'm going for the bar part." Mario challenged, third in line.

"Mario, you're not getting drunk here it's way too scary." Peach declined, first in line and stepping onto the stone stairs.

"Who are you, my mom?" Mario challenged. "I didn't say I was going to get hammered –I can have a few beers if I want too!"

"SHUT UP NO YOU CAN'T I'M SCARED AND I NEED YOU SOBER!" Peach roared, her giant presence towering over the tiny widened eyed Mario –his hands signalling her to take it easy.

In the central plaza of Rogueport there were two main buildings. On the left was an armory specialized for criminals –featuring great prices since it wasn't taxed as well as illegal weapons. On the right was the building Saul T. had spoken of, the Inn/Bar. It's known as Podley's place, and is a "rookie" bar –a place where all the rookie criminals hang out. The buildings were rather tall and aged; ugly graffiti all over them. Old wanted posters blew around on the streets –most out of date or impossible to read because of weathering and foot traffic. There was also a back alley between and behind the two stores, but there was nothing back there besides locked back entrances to the bar and armory. A final feature of Rogueport's central plaza –besides the entrances to the east and west plaza- was the gallows located in the center.

Mario and Luigi were walking side by side towards the bar; Mario with his hands behind his head and Luigi with his hands in his overall pockets. Peach and Toad were creeping close behind them –curled slightly in hiding with scared expressions as they examined the dark area.

"Oh, I am soooo scared!" Peach whined, her pinky sporty gear light in the dark town. "It's so dark and creepy here!"

"Quit whining the bars right there." Mario hushed.

"Hey, I bet they hang people over there." Luigi calmly noted, nodding to the gallows as they passed.

Toad was whimpering and whining, biting his fingernails in a comedic fashion.

"Creepy! What if someone just jumps out of nowhere and attacks us? What if someone in the bar attacks us?" Peach whined, getting closer to Mario. "Please protect me!"

"Don't worry, I'll beat them all up." Mario assured, hands behind his head.

"Really?" Peach smiled, her head peeking from behind him –puff cloud escaping her closed eyed mouth after heaving a sigh. "Phew. That makes me feel better."

"B-But what if someone really strong jumps out and attacks us? Someone with a super high bounty that we can't beat!" Toad whined.

"Then we get our asses kicked –maybe even die." Mario calmly answered.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toad and Peach cried, tears streaming down their horrified faces as they hugged each other in fear.

"M-Mario! That doesn't help at all!" Peach whined, using body language as she walked behind him.

"You're the one who wanted to come here, not me." Mario countered, the four of them almost at the bar.

"I know, but…" Peach whined, facing downward -slouched with a somber expression. "Aww, now I feel even worse."

"D-Don't be upset Peach!" Toad comforted, facing her now. "Just think of something else, like…"

"Oh!" Toad exclaimed, his eyes widening as he pounded a fist into his palm. "We're in Sarasaland now! Doesn't it feel weird to be in a different country?"

Toad gawked with widened eyes and a dropped jaw as Peach slouched further forward –a depressing purple haze smothering her presence.

"Oh yeah… I don't have my Toad Guards to protect me here… Now I feel even worse…" Peach droned, seeming very depressed.

"GACK! I'M SORRY! FORGET WHAT I SAID!" Toad pleaded, waving his arms about –eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"You two are hopeless." Mario laughed, opening the bar door.

"SHUT UP!" Toad and Peach whined in unison.

Podleys' Place –the inn/bar Saul T. spoke of- was rather small and quaint. It was a "rookie bar" a place where small time criminals tend to show up. Despite being a small time pub in Rogueport, it was kept rather clean and not easy to label as ramshackle. The tables were round and made of ordinary wood, the floors and walls nothing special either. The first floor was the bar; wooden stairs on the left leading up to the Inn. The selection was quite impressive despite the size of the place, a green Beanish bartender wearing glasses with reflective lens that concealed his eyes. He was polishing a pint glass in silence.

Someone who is "Beanish" is from the Bean-Bean Kingdom; a country that lies east of Sarasaland (Mushroom Kingdom South of Sarasaland, Hyrule farther South). Podley was the name of this Beanish bartender. His skin was green and he had a white mustache –which made him look even more distinguished as he stood there polishing a glass. He was practically bald, wearing a green vest and a white undershirt. He didn't seem to react as the front door opened, despite the fact that his place was deserted.

"_Please be empty, please be empty…"_

"_Would you quit your whining already? Jeez!"_

Mario was the first to walk in, standing and examining the place –the other three behind him. "The hell? This aint' a bar. It's a house."

"Welcome'." Podley greeted, his glasses reflective as he faced the group. "I'm Podley."

"GAH!" Mario cried, his expression looking scared as he backed against a wall, pointing at the bartender. "Guh-guh-green!"

The scene went black, the sound of a punch accompanying a yellow star. Mario was lying on the ground with dizzy eyes and a bump on his head –Peach standing above him with a pissed closed eyed expression and a clenched fist. "Mario, that man is Beanish. You don't go around saying things like that! It's racist!"

"Ugh, gee; SOR-RY!" Mario sang, climbing to his feet and rubbing his head with clenched teeth. "I've just never seen a green person before."

"I'm very sorry sir." Peach apologized, Mario cursing under his breath as Peach stepped on his foot with a closed eyed toothless smile.

"It's quite alright. I was thinking he and your friend in green looked pretty unique themselves." Podley admitted, nodding to Luigi as he sat down at the bar table before him with Mario.

"Two glasses of your finest draft pops." Mario ordered, holding up two fingers with his elbow on the bar.

"Yeah, they're unique alright." Peach sighed, sitting down with Toad –an empty seat between her and Mario.

"Anything for you?" Podley offered.

"No thanks. We'll be going to bed in a bit." Peach declined, Toad yawning into a hand -seated at her left.

"I see." Podley acknowledged, shaving the foam off of the two pint glasses of golden lager.

"So where are you folks from?" Podley asked the Mario brothers, placing the glasses before them.

"America." Mario answered, pounding back some beer.

Podleys' eyebrows narrowed, his glasses rather reflective. He turned his back to them, grabbing a glass to wash from the sink. "I see. If that's true, I suggest keeping that information private from this point forward."

"Really? Why?" Toad asked, not understanding.

In the blurry background from left to right sat Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Toad. Podley was leaning forward slightly –his glasses reflective as he washed a pint glass in the sink. "Just some friendly advice."

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Peach is the classy and charming Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is very compassionate and is the only one who can read The Triforce._

**THE TRIFORCE**

Peach and Toad featured narrowed eyebrows and pensive expressions, thinking about what Podley had just said. Mario and Luigi didn't seem to care. Peach then directed her attention to the right wall, her eyes widening with a mild bark as she saw a wanted poster framed on it. The picture frame itself said "BIG TIME ROOKIE", the wanted poster featuring a picture of a man with a strong jaw and black hair –which was spiked in the front. Clearly a boxer, he had green boxing gloves up by his face –ready to rumble. The top of the poster read **WANTED: -STAR FIST- LITTLE MAC**, the middle showing his picture. The bottom showed the reward money and condition; **50,000,000 R –DEAD OR ALIVE-.**

"Hey, Podley…" Peach asked, examining the framed wanted poster on the wall. "Who's that?"

"Hmm?" Podley mildly barked, facing the poster. "Ah, that would be Little Mac."

"Little Mac, huh?" Peach inquired, her and Toad examining the bounty poster.

"Whoa! He's worth 50,000,000?" Toad barked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, he's the big time rookie around this part of Rogueport. He's the Team Captain of a group of boxers. I don't think any of his crew have bounties, but they're tough." Podley explained, placing another drink before Mario and Luigi.

"So I guess he's after the Triforce, then." Peach assumed, her expression somber.

"I'd be careful with that word too, Princess." Podley warned. "But no. He actually runs an illegal fight club in Glitzville."

"Glitzville?" Toad questioned, not familiar with the place.

"It's a floating island high above the clouds over Rogueport." Podley answered.

"WHOA!" Toad awed, his eyes diamond shaped light. "THAT'S AWE-SOME!"

"Princess…" Podley summoned, facing downward as he polished a glass.

"Oh?" Peach weakly barked, facing the Beanish bartender.

"Normally I would ask what someone of your status would be doing in a foreign country, but I feel as though I already know." Podley somberly informed, still polishing the glass.

Princess Peach bit her lip, her forehead a little sweaty as she was lost in her thoughts. _(He knows I'm going after the Triforce! Does he plan on turning me in? What should I do?)_

"But…" Podley eventually continued, placing an empty glass on the shelf. "Do you really think you can save her?"

Peach and Toad both emit barks of surprise, not sure exactly what he meant. Mario and Luigi were listening, empty beer glasses before them.

"Save her? What?" Peach questioned, totally lost. "What do you mean? Save who?"

Podleys' head jerked backward in stunned surprise, his expression remaining relatively calm -glasses reflective. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? Save who?" Peach whined, standing to her feet and seeming unsettled. "Just what exactly is going on?"

"Ha ha ha ha!" An unfamiliar voice laughed from the table behind.

Peach and Toad turned behind them with a gasp, their eyes showing fear.

"Hmm?" Mario weakly grunted, his eyes looking bored as he turned behind him –Luigi still facing forward and drinking a new glass.

Sitting rather relaxed with a muscular arm hanging lazily over the back of a wooden chair at a wooden table behind Team Peach and near the entrance of the bar was a wild looking character. He was looking downward with a closed eyed smirk, his hair fire red –wild and spiky. He wore a white headband around his head –which split and hung down past his shoulders. He also wore a tied yellow scarf around his neck –his tunic blue. He wore a short sleeve green shirt under his blue tunic, which matched his green pants. His boots were brown, eyebrows a fire red –eyes an ocean blue. He wore brown bracelets and had a sword at his side in a black sheath –which matched his black tunic belt.

**-THE LIGHTNING SAMURAI- CHRONO -? R-**

"What do you expect, old man?" Chrono laughed, facing downward with a closed eyed smirk as he lazily sat on the distant wooden chair –muscular arm hanging off the back and leg crossed. "It happened only a few hours ago. The poor lady just got here."

"W… Who are you?" Peach barked, very intimidated by his presence.

Toad seemed rather frightened, Mario looking at the mystery guest while drinking beer, Luigi not facing him at all while drinking beer.

"T-That's Chrono –The Lightning Samurai." Podley trembled, seeming nervous from his presence. "H-He's got a bounty of-

"Hey hey, there's no need for such an introduction." Chrono hushed.

"What are you doing here? This is a rookie bar!" Podley reminded, his voice seeming impatient.

"So what?" Chrono shrugged, palms of his hands facing skyward. "I'm a customer, just like these four."

Podley grumbled beneath his breath as he turned to the sink, a squeak present as he ran the tap.

"So you're Peach, huh?" Chrono initiated, placing his hands on his thighs as he sat on the wooden seat. "You're beautiful enough to ask out!"

Princess Peach's nervous expression turned into a slightly surprised blush. She shyly looked downward, her blue eyes sweet. "Oh, well. Thank you, but I-

"Of course that's what I'd like to say, but I already have a girlfriend! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA!" Chrono laughed, slapping his knee multiple times.

Peach and Toad featured unimpressed expressions as they watched Chrono slap his knee while laughing really hard at his own joke. Mario and Luigi were talking amongst themselves with their back facing the guest –drinking their fourth glass.

"And just like that he goes from threatening to foolish." Toad mumbled.

"Peach." Podley summoned.

Princess Peach turned towards Podley, who was looking into her eyes with his reflective glasses as he polished a pint glass. "There's no easy way to say this, but…"

"About three hours ago Princess Daisy was abducted from Sarasaland Palace by one of the Sacred Dragons." Chrono casually added, leaning in the chair casually again.

The background was an epic white as Peach faced Chrono with a petrified expression, her eyes shaky –the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom totally lost for words.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Toad screamed, his eyes bulging and jaw dropped to the floor. "SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY A DRAGON?"

"A Sacred Dragon at that." Chrono calmly added, with a nod.

"What's a Sacred Dragon?" Mario questioned, partially turned to Chrono from the bar.

"They're big Sarasian beasts that are capable of human speech." Chrono informed, eyes closed and hands behind his head. "I think there's three of them."

"They call the one that took Daisy Hooktail." Podley informed, somber as he polished a glass. "What's worse is that no one knows where Hooktail could have taken Daisy. The whole country is in a mess."

"I…" Peach sobbed, grabbing everyone but Luigi's attention. "D-Daisy…"

A tear fell from Peach's eyes –a small spot on the wooden bar soaked from the salty fluid. She looked up into Podley's face with teary eyes, clearly distressed. "I have to go and save Daisy! Right away!"

"Princess, you-

"I'll do anything! I don't care! Daisy is my friend and I have to save her!" Peach cried, slamming a fist on the bar and interrupting Podley -tears streaming down her face.

Everyone was silent as Peach buried her crying face into her arms –leaning on the bar. Toad and Podley were somber as Peach jerked occasionally from the crying. Chrono featured closed eyes, looking downward with a straight face. Mario and Luigi were not really involved with the scene, keeping to themselves.

"S-She's my friend…" Peach sobbed, her voice muffled in her arms.

Princess Peach ripped from her arms, racing lines accompanying her teary face as she screamed skyward; "I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!"

After a short pause Peach brought her head back down with a sob, her closed eyes teary.

"In that case…"

Peach gasped –her teary eyes opening as she heard Chronos' voice. She turned behind her and faced the samurai with the closed eyed expression.

"I think I have an idea where Hooktail might have taken her." Chrono informed, his closed eyed expression somber but epic.

"W-What?" Peach gasped, her expression surprised.

Toad and Podley also featured surprised expressions –Podleys' more calm. Mario and Luigi were chatting amongst themselves over a fifth pint, not entirely interested in the conversation.

"R-Really?" Peach asked, desperate for an answer.

Chrono opened his eyes, looking downward with a pensive expression –arms folded and leg crossed. "There's a hidden grove located in a place called Petal Meadows. Only few have ever set foot in it, and it's considered sacred land. I suppose it's possible she was taken there."

"But hey." Chrono quickly continued, Peach and Toad gasping as he climbed to his feet.

Chrono proceeded to leave Podley's Place –waving with his back to the five of them as he said his final words. "You don't have to take my word for it. I am your enemy, after all."

Toad featured an unsure challenging expression, eyebrows narrowed and teeth clenched as he watched Chrono leave Podleys' Place –shutting the wooden door behind him. Mario was facing somewhat skyward as he pounded back the last of his pint, slamming the glass on the bar table afterward.

"So?" Mario questioned, breaking the silence. "What's the plan boss?"

Princess Peach was slightly facing downward with a somber expression –her eyes concealed in the shadow of her bangs. "We believe him."

"P-Peach, you can't be serious." Toad challenged, using body language and facing her standing presence from the side while seated.

"Like Chrono said; he is your enemy. He's a part of a big-time crew seeking the Triforce." Podley added, polishing a glass. "It's not exactly wise to trust him."

"I've got no other choice." Peach countered, standing with her fists clenched at her sides –looking rather epic as she stood there. "If no one knows where she is, then that's my only lead. Daisy's my friend. I'll do whatever it takes to save her."

"Peach…" Toad awed, seeming inspired by her words.

Mario couldn't help but grin, his eyes concealed in the beak of his cap. Luigi featured closed eyes as he placed a toothpick in his mouth.

"Well, in that case I guess I better give you some directions." Podley surrendered, reaching under the bar and revealing an old tattered paper –Toad accepting it.

"It's a map of Sarasaland." Toad heard Podley inform, his young eyes scanning the chart. "Head out of Rogueport's eastern gate and you'll be in Petal Meadows in no time. If you keep going you'll eventually run into Petalburg –the place where Princess Daisy was born."

"Wow, this is really handy. Thanks a lot sir!" Toad thanked, rolling up the map and placing it in his backpack.

"It's almost two in the morning." Podley informed, looking up at the clock while polishing a glass. "I've got enough beds for the lot of you if you're looking for a place."

"No." Peach immediately declined, her back facing Podley and her seated crew –sporty pink gear donned. "Thanks, but we're leaving immediately."

Toad gasped, his eyes widening slightly. Luigi shuffled the toothpick in his mouth, eyes closed.

"Ha." Mario chuckled, sitting up straight. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"We haven't a second to lose. Let's move out." Princess Peach ordered –racing lines accompanying her presence as she stood there with a fist clenched near her sapphire brooch.

"Right!" Toad acknowledged, hopping down to the floor with a determined expression.

Luigi said nothing, standing to his feet with his hands in his pockets –toothpick in mouth.

"Now that I've got some fuel in the tank, I should be good to go." Mario grinned, standing to his feet and cracking his knuckles.

Podley faced downward, a slight toothless smile on his face as he polished the glass –his glasses reflective- the Beanish bartender looking rather distinguished.

The camera was focused on Princess Peach's beautiful blue eyes, which narrowed with her determined thoughts.

_(Hang in there, Daisy. We're on our way.)_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 4

_Hey you!_

_-So happy to meet you, it's-_

_Al-right!_

_-Together we'll get through it-_

_The good times and bad, each must run their own course._

_So join us -together we'll find!-_

**THE TRIFORCE **_**(Sarasaland Arc)**_

_A super smash brothers crossover written by:_

**The Lost Atom**

_Daisy –the Princess of Sarasaland- has been kidnapped from Sarasaland Palace by one of the three Sacred Dragons._

**Previous Locations: **

Peach _(Rogueport Docks - Podleys' Place)_

Toad _(Rogueport Docks - Podleys' Place)_

Luigi _(Rogueport Docks - Podleys' Place)_

Mario _(Rogueport Docks - Podleys' Place)_

Peach gasped –her teary eyes opening as she heard Chronos' voice. She turned behind her and faced the samurai with the closed eyed expression.

The camera was focused on Princess Peach's beautiful blue eyes, which narrowed with her determined thoughts.

_After discovering her situation and having no other lead, Team Peach has decided to believe the Lightning Samurai Chrono and head towards Petal Meadows -delaying their journey to Onett._

**Current Locations:**

Peach _(Podleys' Place - Rogueport Eastern District)_

Toad _(Podleys' Place - Rogueport Eastern District)_

Luigi _(Podleys' Place - Rogueport Eastern District)_

Mario _(Podleys' Place - Rogueport Eastern District)_

_Daisys' situation is grave; the whole country is in an uproar. Will Team Peach be able to save her before something terrible happens?_

_"__I'm Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm going to be the one who finds the Triforce!"_

**Chapter 4: The Strange Object! Get Mario To Petalburg!**

Rogueports' eastern district was filled with tall homes. It was the community section of Rogueport; there were absolutely no shops here, only homes and the eastern gate leading to Petal Meadows. Peach and Toad were walking side by side, Mario and Luigi following close behind as a pair.

"Are you sure we should be listening to that guy, Princess?" Toad questioned, his expression unsure. "I mean Podley made it pretty clear he was a criminal. Maybe we should just go to Onett, like the book says."

"Would you shut up already Toad?" Mario silenced, hands behind his head as he walked. "Our Captain chooses to believe him, so we should too. Smarten up."

Toad faced forward with a pout and folded arms, a puff of air escaping his mouth. "Hmph! I was just being cautious, sheesh."

Princess Peach turned her head back a bit, looking rather happy as she walked through the dark eastern district of Rogueport. "You know Mario, even though you're a jerk most of the time you talk like you're really loyal to me."

"Huh?" Mario barked, looking shocked. "Loyal to you? What are you saying?"

"Oh!" Peach gasped, facing forward with a blush on her face –hands on her cheeks and eyes sparkling slightly as she looked a bit downward. "No-no, I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant you respect me as your Captain, t-that's all. Nothing more."

Mario turned his head to the right a bit –a blush on his pouting face. "Yeah, well. I already promised I'd help you find this Triforce so long as you send us back home afterward. As long as you hold your end of the bargain, I'll do whatever you want."

"R-Right." Peach acknowledged, a little more relaxed –mild blush on her face. "Thank you."

"Hey, I think that's the gate up ahead." Toad informed, pointing forward with his right hand –his left holding one strap of his green backpack. "Let's just plow on through!"

As the group neared the eastern gate a strange gate keeper appeared from the shadows. He was a species known as a Craw; pink skinned birds with a human figure and a black beak. He wore a green bandanna and a green vest –armed with a spear.

"If you wanna pass, that'll be 1,000 coins per person. If you think you'll get past me without paying, think again…" The Craw Guard demonically informed, lightning striking through the dark night behind him for dramatic effect.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toad cried, tears streaming down his horrified face.

The screen went black, a punching sound effect accompanying the appearance of three stars. The Craw Guard was hunched over on the sidelines, looking at his hands in disbelief with bulging eyes. Tears streamed down his face –three bumps stacked on top of each other on the top of his head.

"Yeah, okay bud." Mario hushed, holding his shoulder while swinging his arm –everyone walking through the gate. "Stay the hell out of my way."

Petal Meadows was both peaceful and beautiful. Colorful fields of tulips and daisies bordered the dirt path that lead one right to the floral town of Petalburg. The meadows were flat like the prairies, but the sky failed to look endless because Petal Meadows was bordered by massive impassible hills of green.

"Aww, wow!" Peach awed, twirling once as she examined the starry late night sky above –her hands held together beneath her precious smile. "It's so beautiful here!"

Toad was bent over nearby with an ear to ear smile, picking flowers. Luigi was standing a bit behind Peach with his hands in his overall pockets, eyes closed. Mario was standing a bit ahead of everyone, not looking very pleased.

"Ugh, this place makes me sick." Mario complained, his arms folded. "It looks too happy."

"Aww, you're too mopey!" Peach cooed, standing before Mario with a closed eyed smile –offering him a flower. "Here."

Mario looked at the blue pedal flower with a yellow center –a smile on its face as it grooved about.

"You sure?" Mario asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mm-hm." Peach nodded, closed eyed toothless smile on her face.

"Well… Okay…" Mario sang, accepting the flower and tossing it in his mouth.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peach screamed, her eyes bulging and jaw dropped to the ground –Mario chewing with closed eyes and folded arms.

Mario's face was blue –cheeks blown up and eyes bulging as he swayed back and forth. Peach held Mario by the neck, choking the martial artist in red as she yelled at him with sharp teeth. "SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT! BAD MARIO! WE DON'T EAT THOSE!"

Toad and Luigi stood side by side; Toad featured a raised eyebrow and folded arms, Luigi casually standing with his hands in his overall pockets. A stoic gust blew through them.

"First she calls him loyal and now she's talking to him like he's a dog." Toad noted.

Luigi stood there, his green cap rocking back and forth from the wind –his hair and mustache reacting to the gale as well.

"There's something about this wind." Luigi informed, eyes closed as he placed a toothpick in his mouth.

"Huh?" Toad barked, his blue vest blowing in the wind as he looked at Luigi with a slightly stunned expression.

Team Peach continued to walk through Petal Meadows, eventually arriving at a very peculiar location. The dirt path stopped at a large green circle -continuing again on the other side. The flower beds followed the same pattern; it was as if someone covered the path with a giant green circle. Located in the center was a tall post that was hard to identify in the dark. The most notable feature of the area however, was an odd tear shaped object made entirely of light; shining brightly and hovering inches above the ground.

"It's brighter here." Mario noted, hand over his eyes as he scanned the area.

"Hey, take a look at this." Peach ordered, walking up to the post and placing a hand on it.

Mario, Luigi, and Toad stood behind her –the princess looking like she was deep in thought- her hair in a ponytail. Her bare hand was pressed against a tall stone post –which featured an indent shaped like this: **( **right in the center. A twin dragon design twirled along the post; one head at the bottom and the other at the top –both looking vicious.

"It looks like some sort of dragon post." Toad thought aloud, seeming perplexed.

"There's an indentation in the middle." Peach informed, eyebrows narrowed.

"Looks like you could fit a pickle in there." Luigi calmly noted, hands in his overall pockets –toothpick in mouth.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Peach sniped. "It's obviously more suited for a crescent moon or something."

"Hey guys, come look at what I found!" Mario called, his voice somewhat distant.

Peach, Toad, and Luigi peeked around the post, and saw Mario was standing beside the odd floating tear of light. The inside of the tear changed color often, but it was obvious that it was some form of energy.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"Hell if I know!" Mario answered. "I feel stronger just standing next to it though! This thing is giving off tons of energy!"

"It might be dangerous, Mario!" Toad warned, his expression nervous. "Maybe we should just leave it alone!"

"Screw that!" Mario laughed. "I want to see what this thing does!"

Toad featured a nervous expression, Peach emitting a mild bark as she heard something glimmer within her backpack. She dug in her backpack and pulled out the black text, which was sparkling in mystic wonder.

"The Triforce…" Peach gasped, her eyes filled with wonder. "Could a new page have been created?"

"Really? Let's see what it is!" Toad exclaimed, Princess Peach opening the book.

Princess Peach skimmed her eyes over the text. She shrieked in horror –her eyes petrified and expression looking as though she had just seen something beyond terrible. A new page was certainly created; Peach's eyes trembling as she read the four new words:

_STAY AWAY OR DIE!_

"P-Peach?" Toad nervously asked, looking up at her with worry. "Is everything okay?"

"MARIO!" Peach screamed, tears ripping from her eyes. "GET AWAY FROM THAT THING, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Huh?" Mario barked, his gloved hand touching the tear of light.

Suddenly a pulse of power launched three hundred and sixty degrees from the tear of light, flattening the grass and blowing hair about as it passed. Toad and Peach gasped in horror as a pillar of light shot high into the sky, thunder and lightning present in the skies around where the pillar of light parted the clouds.

"So much energy…" Mario awed, looking skyward at the massive pillar of light ascending through the heavens.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed, a tear sliding down her cheek. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Huh?" Mario calmly barked, facing Peach with a raised eyebrow –pillar of light racing beside him.

Ike was standing at the massive archway entrance to the Hyrule Castle Throne Room with folded arms, looking at the incredibly distant pillar of light shooting through the clouds and beyond.

"Your Majesty." Ike summoned.

"I know." Zelda silenced, sitting upon the throne with a serious expression. "Looks like our final member has joined us."

A beautiful woman was sitting on the clouds with her hands around her knees, barefooted. She had dark blonde hair which reached past her shoulders and was styled so her right eye was concealed by her bangs. Her skin was fair and eyes cyan; the tall slim woman an adult. She wore a blue dress with white lacey cuffs and a grey and yellow star brooch. Finally she had silver star earrings and wore a sparkling silver crown with red and blue gemstones atop her head. Despite her developed features and adult appearance, her mannerisms were rather childish. There she was, wrapping her knees in her arms and rocking back and forth on her butt while giggling like a little girl would.

"WHOA!" She squealed, falling to her back as the pillar of light ripped through the cloud before her and beyond.

She quickly stumbled to her feet, jumping up and down before the pillar of light with clenched fists –her back facing the camera.

"Yay! Looks like we've got another member of the family!" The adult girl cheered, her voice and actions very immature and childish. "Wait… I think that makes us complete! YAHOO!"

Mario's eyes widened as the pillar of light came crashing down on him –the light seeming to travel in an upside down U shape to get to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Mario cried, trying to run away from the light coming his way.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, facing skyward with his fist clenched at his sides as the light rained down into his body.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed, running towards him.

Toad and Luigi grabbed ahold of Peach, restraining her while showing expressions of strain.

"Stay back Princess! It's too dangerous!" Toad warned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, the crashing light energy so fast and violent it made the black silhouette that was Mario look as though it were being vaporized –his screams filled with pain.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed, leaning forward with teary eyes –her arms restrained by Luigi and Toad. "MARIO!"

"Aint nothin' we can do but hope for the best." Luigi comforted, her and Toad slightly struggling to hold her back. "He's strong, don't worry about it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, the crashing light energy so fast and violent it made the black silhouette that was Mario look as though it were being vaporized –his screams filled with pain.

Princess Peach stopped struggling, whimpering with a sniffle as she faced downward with closed wet eyes –a tear dropping onto the grass of Petal Meadows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, the light continuing to rain down on him and zoom into his body –eventually coming to an abrupt halt.

Silence. The late night Petal Meadows resumed its peaceful state so suddenly, it was like nothing had happened at all. The wind howled as it blew the tulips and daisies about –the leaves of the occasional tree rustling in the dark of the night.

Princess Peach gasped and faced Mario with widened tear eyes, a fist clenched under her chin in fear.

"M-Mario…" Peach summoned with a quiet whine, standing to her feet –Toad and Luigi slightly behind her and examining Mario with nervous expressions.

Mario was standing in place with widened eyes –which trembled ever so slightly as he stood there with a slightly open mouth. Other than the trembling of his eyes he did not move a single part of his body. He was frozen, standing there in the dark night of Petal Meadows.

"M-Mario…" Peach nervously summoned, walking towards him with a fist clenched under her chin in worry. "A-Are you alright?"

Mario didn't respond, still standing there with widened eyes that trembled ever so slightly –his mouth slightly hung open. He looked eerie as he stood there in the petrified state in the dark of the night.

"Say something bro." Luigi calmly ordered.

"You're starting to scare us." Toad trembled, hands positioned as if he was backed against a wall.

"M-Mario, please…" Peach softly begged, taking another step forward.

"Agah!" Mario gagged, coughing up a bunch of blood –which caused a small portion of the nearby dark grass to look brown.

Princess Peach shrieked into both of her hands, her widened eyes trembling in fear. Toad was speechless as well, his eyebrows narrowed and mouth hung open in frightened disbelief.

"Bro!" Luigi barked, teeth clenched and eyes angry as he watched his brother fall to his knees –hands on the ground.

"Agah!" Mario gagged, his white gloved hands lighting up slightly against the grass in the dark night as he threw up blood onto the grass before him.

_Over there!_

_Let's get em'!_

Toad and Luigi turned with angry expressions and clenched teeth –a large group of Craw Guards armed with spears charging towards them.

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Toad is the young cowardly guardian of Princess Peach. Although rather childish, he has the cooking abilities of a master._

**THE TRIFORCE**

"THEY FOLLOWED US?" Toad cried, hands on his terrified head.

"Shit, what a time for these assholes to show up." Luigi cursed, taking a step back with a toothpick clenched between his teeth. "Peach! Take Mario and go! We'll catch up with you!"

Princess Peach stood there with her hands over her mouth, looking down on Mario with widened eyes –trembling in fear.

"Aaaa-hag!" Mario cried, throwing up even more blood –his body trembling vigorously, the martial artist in red on his hands and knees. "U-Ugh…"

The Craw Guards continued to charge towards the four of them, armed spears at the ready.

"Peach you have to hurry! Take Mario and get out of here!" Toad angrily ordered, revealing his blue bazooka.

_(M-Mario…) _Peach trembled, standing there with her hands over her mouth –trembling with widened eyes of horror.

"She won't listen!" Toad cried, his teeth clenched in failure.

"She might be having a panic attack." Luigi hypothesized. "We'll just have to beat them up here and now!"

Luigi proceeded to charge towards the group of Craw Guards –the pink skinned human like bird creatures with black beaks and green bandannas charging the martial artist with spears.

"Ah-hack!" Mario coughed, falling flat on his face and breathing incredibly heavy, his body rising with his unhealthy breaths.

"Right!" Toad exclaimed, his blue bazooka cocking as he loaded it and jumped into the air –the background racing. **"Special Attack…"**

"**POTATO LAUNCHER!" **Toad cried, racing lines around his midair presence –multiple potatoes flying through the air.

The army of Craw Guards cheered their battle cry as they charged down the dirt path –some getting struck by potatoes and falling to the ground, others continuing towards the four of them.

Luigi featured clenched teeth as he gave the leading Craw Guard a high kick to the face –its' black beaked face squashed as it continued with the forward motion of the kick.

"Nobody gets through the gate without payin'! Get em' boys!" A Craw Guard ordered, the army cheering and continuing towards the four of them.

Mario was breathing incredibly heavy, his eyes closed and body rising with his intense breaths –the American martial artist clearly in pain. He opened his eyes for a brief second then coughed up a bit of blood, the whites of his eyes slightly pink now.

_(I have to get Mario out of here…) _Peach thought to herself, lowering her hands and revealing a quivering lip –her eyes teary.

Peach seemed a little dazed, totally oblivious to the loud war cries of the Craw Guard army approaching her group as she picked up Mario and held him in her arms. Mario was wheezing heavily with closed eyes, his body rising with his unhealthy breaths.

"There's…" Mario croaked, barely able to speak –pausing for a few wheezing breaths. "There's no way… I'm letting your bitch ass carry me."

"Agah!" Mario gagged, coughing up blood onto his shirt –Peach gasping in horror while looking at the man she carried with widened eyes.

"This isn't the time for that you idiot!" Peach scolded, her eyes teary. "Can't you see that I'm trying to save your life?"

"Ah… Ah ha ha!" Mario laughed, his laughs accompanied with coughs –breathing unhealthy.

"Hurry and go!" Luigi ordered, waving an arm –head turned to Peach behind him.

Peach said nothing back, and instead proceeded to run further down the dirt path with Mario in her arms. The martial artist in green turned to the incoming Craw Guard army, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Jack Trap!" Toad cried, the background racing as he jumped in the air and swiped an arm –tossing multiple spiky black objects all over the grass and dirt trail.

Multiple Craw Guards cried in agony –their eyes bulging from their faces and beaks hung open in pain as they stepped on the sharp black objects. Tears streamed down their faces –the bird battlers blowing on the soles of their feet or crying in agony.

Luigi jumped through the air and landed on his hands –right in the middle of the group of crying Craw Guards. He proceeded to twirl his legs like a fan, his feet kicking all of the Craw Guards in the face and sending them down to the ground in defeat.

More guards arrived, Luigi and Toad fighting off most of them but some of them escaping past them and continuing down the trail Peach has taken Mario.

"GWAK!" A Craw Guard cried, his head getting squished as Toad landed on it –the guardian performing a backflip and landing on the ground before the defeated Craw.

"Shoot!" Toad cursed, turning behind him with clenched teeth –bazooka over shoulder as he watched some Craw Guards run down the path towards Peach and Mario. "Some of them snuck past us!"

Multiple Craw Guards attacked Luigi –the martial artist in green sending them down to the ground with a kick one after the other. "Aint nothin' we can do but stop as many as we can, bud. There's just too much of em'."

Toad featured clenched teeth as he dodged the spear stabs of a Craw Guard –the guardian backing away with a hand digging in his backpack as he dodged the attacks.

"Heads up Luigi." Toad warned, revealing a green Koopa shell. "This attack is a little wild."

"Hmm?" Luigi mildly barked, turning his head to Toad.

A Craw Guard tried to stab Luigi in the stomach while he was distracted, the martial artist in green jumping in the air, landing behind him, and sending him flat on his face with a kick to the back of the head.

"Koopa shell!" Toad cried, whipping air dancing around the green shell as it spun through the air.

The green Koopa shell spun wildly across the dirt path of Petal Meadows, knocking over all the teary eyed Craw Guards like bowling pins. It started to come back, Luigi jumping over the attack and landing with his hands in his overall pockets –watching as it came back to Toad.

"Hyah!" Toad cheered, jumping in the air and landing on the green Koopa shell, which stopped it.

Luigi examined all of the downed Craw Guards with his hands in his pockets, Toad placing the Koopa Shell back in his green backpack.

"Not too shabby." Luigi admitted, eyes closed and slight grin on his face. "Guess that takes care of them."

"Heh heh." Toad laughed, giving a prideful closed eyed grin –his expression returning to normal shortly afterward. "Let's go after those guards that got away! We can't let them get to Peach and Mario!"

"Mm." Luigi agreed, with a nod.

"Not so fast…" A calm voice declined.

"Hm?" Luigi mildly barked, directing his attention toward the way the voice came from.

"Huh?" Toad barked, directing his attention toward the way the voice came from.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toad cried, his eyes bulging from his head and jaw dropped.

A Craw Guard with blue skin, a black bandanna and vest, yellow beak, and blood red eyes stood ten feet away with a spear in hand –tip aimed skyward. Luigi seemed calm as he stood there with his hands in his pockets -Toad trembling in teary eyed fear.

"Huh-huh-huh-WHO ARE YOU?" Toad cried, pointing at the Dark Craw.

"They call me Craw Daddy. I am the leader of Rogueports Craw Guards." Craw Daddy calmly informed. "But I prefer to be called the Gate Keeper of the Netherworld."

Lighting striked behind the black silhouette of Craw Daddy for dramatic horrifying effect –only his red eyes visible.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toad screamed, hands on his cheeks and tears flying from his terrified eyes.

"You're an idiot." Luigi calmly insulted, hands in his overall pockets. "I'd never call you that in a million years."

"You'll call me it when I make you beg for your life!" Craw Daddy calmly hissed, charging toward Luigi with great speed.

"He's fast." Luigi calmly noted, standing there with his hands in his overall pockets.

"Not fast enough!" Toad cheered, crouching with his bazooka over shoulder. **"Special Attack…"**

"Hmm?" Craw Daddy calmly barked, directing his red eyes to Toad on the far left.

"**POTATO LAUNCHER!" **Toad cried, racing lines accompanying his presence as a potato soared through the air.

"So you want to die first?" Craw Daddy calmly acknowledged. "Very well."

Craw Daddy jumped into the air with blinding speed, avoiding the incoming potato with ease. He proceeded to soar down towards Toad with a calm expression –spear ready to stab right through him.

"G-Gah!" Toad cried, standing there with a petrified expression –his hands positioned as though he were backed against a wall.

At the last second Toad made a dive for the left, the sound of slicing piercing the air –a trail of blood flying from the closed eyed teeth clenched Toad, who was slowly soaring through the air.

"Ugh!" Toad grunted, landing on the grass face first –the left side of his blue vest soaked with blood.

Craw Daddy had a calm red eyed expression as he stood there with his spear stabbed into the ground, blood present on his weapon.

Toad crawled a little then sat against the post with the indent and dragon design, holding his side while facing skyward with clenched teeth and closed eyes –his breathing heavy.

"Hm." Craw Daddy softly barked, pulling his spear from the ground and standing tall. "Although I only grazed your hip, it looks as though you're unable to battle."

"D-Dammit…" Toad cursed, holding onto the slice in his left hip with his blood stained vest, trying to stop the bleeding. "It hurts…"

"That's too bad…" Craw Daddy calmly teased, aiming his spear at the seated Toad –the guardian trembling as he held his wound and faced skyward with clenched teeth and closed eyes.

"Actually…" Luigi started.

A brown booted foot lifted from the ground, the grass waving peacefully below as it continued its journey.

"Hm?" Craw Daddy mildly barked, turning his head ever so slightly to the direction of the voice.

Racing lines accompanied Luigi's foot as nailed Craw Daddy in the side of the face –the Dark Craws' face squashed and red eyes bulging as it slowly lifted off of the ground and proceeded to soar through the air.

Time resumed speed, a dirty smoke trail accompanying Craw Daddy as he slid across the dirt path until he finally came to a halt a ways away. Luigi's eyes were concealed in shadow as he placed a toothpick in his mouth, his hands in his overall pockets.

"I want to die first." Luigi informed, taking a step forward –angry eyes no longer concealed in shadow. "So how about you show me what you got."

"L… Luigi…" Toad whined, breathing heavily as he held his wound –back against the post with the indent and dragon design.

Craw Daddy climbed back to his feet, standing tall with his back facing Luigi. He eventually turned his head, looking at Luigi with his red eyes –a slight smirk on his black beak.

Princess Peach was breathing heavily as she ran down the dirt path with Mario in her arms, a large white sign reading "Petalburg" about sixty feet away.

"Almost there…" Peach thought aloud, breathing heavily. "Just a little farther."

Princess Peach squeaked in pain, the background white –her expression showing great fear. Her sporty clothed body made an arc around the impact point of a spear butt, which dug in her lower back.

"M… Mario…" Peach weakly whined, her eyes widened in horror and mouth hung open as he slowly fell out of her arms –Peach slowly falling to her face.

Time resumed speed, Princess Peach grunting as she fell down –sliding a bit forward on the dirt path with her arms by her scratched up face. Mario soared through the air and landed ahead –unconscious as he tumbled forward a bit, eventually coming to a stop where he faced skyward with a blood stained top and closed eyes.

Four Craw Guards were standing behind the downed Peach, the closest one featuring a cocky grin as he held an extended spear with the butt end out. He placed it back down on the ground so the sharp tip faced skyward, keeping the same grin.

Peach ripped her face from the ground with a horrified expression, stretching her arm forward. "MARIO!"

Peach emit a muffled grunt as a Craw guard stepped on the back of her head, squashing her face in the dirt path. The three other guards had her surrounded, aiming their spears at the downed Princess who had her arms stretched out before her defeated presence.

"Think you can just walk on through the gate without paying? HUH?" The Craw Guard barked, using his foot to twist Peach's face deeper into the dirt.

"Hahaha! No one makes a fool of the Craw Guards! No one!" The Craw Guard laughed, kicking the side of her head as he stepped off of her, which caused her too squeal.

All four of the Craw Guards aimed their spears at Peach's downed head, who had her face turned so that she could see Mario.

"Now you and your friends are going to pay the ultimate price!" The Craw Guard warned, spear aimed at the downed Peach.

Peach's sporty clothed body rised as she breathed heavily, the princesses' scratched up slightly dirt stained face looking somber as she stared at Mario –the Craw Guards laughing hysterically above her. Mario was lying on the ground, his eyes concealed in shadow. He was facing skyward with a closed mouth, his shirt stained with blood. His white gloved fingers were curled weakly upward as the back of his hand rested on the dirt path, the martial artist unconscious.

The laughing of the Craw Guards within Petal Meadows continued in the early morning, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon. Princess Peach was staring at the downed Mario with slightly teary eyes, breathing heavily as the Craw Guards laughed and aimed their spears at her downed presence –her scratched up face slightly dirty. She gulped with closed teary eyes and a quivering lip, the scene going black.

"M-Mario…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 5

_Hey you!_

_-So happy to meet you, it's-_

_Al-right!_

_-Together we'll get through it-_

_The good times and bad, each must run their own course._

_So join us -together we'll find!-_

**THE TRIFORCE **_**(Sarasaland Arc)**_

_A super smash brothers crossover written by:_

**The Lost Atom**

_Daisy –the Princess of Sarasaland- has been kidnapped from Sarasaland Palace by one of the three Sacred Dragons._

**Previous Locations: **

Peach _(Rogueport Eastern District – Petal Meadows)_

Toad _(Rogueport Eastern District – Petal Meadows)_

Luigi _(Rogueport Eastern District – Petal Meadows)_

Mario _(Rogueport Eastern District – Petal Meadows)_

Peach gasped –her teary eyes opening as she heard Chronos' voice. She turned behind her and faced the samurai with the closed eyed expression.

The camera was focused on Princess Peach's beautiful blue eyes, which narrowed with her determined thoughts.

_After discovering her situation and having no other lead, Team Peach has decided to believe the Lightning Samurai Chrono and head towards Petal Meadows -delaying their journey to Onett._

**Current Locations:**

Peach _(Petal Meadows – Petalburg Gate)_

Toad _(Petal Meadows – Petal Meadows)_

Luigi _(Petal Meadows – Petal Meadows)_

Mario _(Petal Meadows – Petalburg Gate)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mario screamed, the crashing light energy so fast and violent it made the black silhouette that was Mario look as though it were being vaporized –his screams filled with pain.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed, leaning forward with teary eyes –her arms restrained by Luigi and Toad. "MARIO!"

"Agah!" Mario gagged, coughing up a bunch of blood –which caused a small portion of the nearby dark grass to look brown.

Princess Peach shrieked into both of her hands, her widened eyes trembling in fear. Toad was speechless as well, his eyebrows narrowed and mouth hung open in frightened disbelief.

_Mario grabbed hold of a strange object, which caused a pillar of light energy to rain down on him –sending the martial artist into critical condition._

"G-Gah!" Toad cried, standing there with a petrified expression –his hands positioned as though he were backed against a wall.

At the last second Toad made a dive for the left, the sound of slicing piercing the air –a trail of blood flying from the closed eyed teeth clenched Toad, who was slowly soaring through the air.

"Ugh!" Toad grunted, landing on the grass face first –the left side of his blue vest soaked with blood.

Craw Daddy had a calm red eyed expression as he stood there with his spear stabbed into the ground, blood present on his weapon.

_Luigi and Toad fought off the angry army of Craw Guards, then their leader Craw Daddy showed up and badly injured Toad._

"D-Dammit…" Toad cursed, holding onto the slice in his left hip with his blood stained vest, trying to stop the bleeding. "It hurts…"

Princess Peach was breathing heavily as she ran down the dirt path with Mario in her arms, a large white sign reading "Petalburg" about sixty feet away.

"Almost there…" Peach thought aloud, breathing heavily. "Just a little farther."

Princess Peach squeaked in pain, the background white –her expression showing great fear. Her sporty clothed body made an arc around the impact point of a spear butt, which dug in her lower back.

_To make matters worse, some of the Craw Guards managed to sneak past Luigi and Toad –attacking the Princess from behind and sending her and the unconscious Mario to the ground._

All four of the Craw Guards aimed their spears at Peach's downed head, who had her face turned so that she could see Mario.

"Now you and your friends are going to pay the ultimate price!" The Craw Guard warned, spear aimed at the downed Peach.

Peach's sporty clothed body rised as she breathed heavily, the princesses' scratched up slightly dirt stained face looking somber as she stared at Mario –the Craw Guards laughing hysterically above her. Mario was lying on the ground, his eyes concealed in shadow. He was facing skyward with a closed mouth, his shirt stained with blood. His white gloved fingers were curled weakly upward as the back of his hand rested on the dirt path, the martial artist unconscious.

The laughing of the Craw Guards within Petal Meadows continued in the early morning, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon. Princess Peach was staring at the downed Mario with slightly teary eyes, breathing heavily as the Craw Guards laughed and aimed their spears at her downed presence –her scratched up face slightly dirty. She gulped with closed teary eyes and a quivering lip, the scene going black.

"M-Mario…"

_Daisys' situation is grave; the whole country is in an uproar. Will Team Peach be able to save her before something terrible happens?_

"_I'm Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm going to be the one who finds the Triforce!"_

**Chapter 5: Desmond, King of the Merigold! Peach learns about the Tabuu Tears!**

It was that beautiful time of morning that only the earlier risers get to see –the very beginning of sunrise. The sky was still dark for the most part, but rays of light just started to peek over the horizon of green hills within the lovely Petal Meadows.

Craw Daddy gently thrust a hand before him, his other hand holding his spear –tip facing skyward. A murder of crows proceeded to fly past him and towards Luigi.

"**Malicious Murder." **Craw Daddy calmly summoned, crows flying from behind him through the pre-sunrise skies.

Luigi grunted as he shielded his face and head from the murder of pecking and cawing crows. He peeked with clenched teeth and saw Craw Daddy was charging towards him with his spear pointing right at his stomach, the floral background blurry as he approached. Racing lines accompanied Luigi as he performed a sidestep dodge, Craw Daddy starting to continue past him in slow motion.

Time resumed speed and Luigi's eyes widened as he saw the butt end of the passing spear come up to his face.

Racing lines accompanied the impact of the spear butt to Luigi's squashed teeth, the martial artist slowly lifting off of his feet –trail of blood escaping from his nose and teeth clenched in pain.

Time resumed speed as Luigi performed a backflip, landing and sliding backward and stopping with a single gloved hand on the ground. He looked up only to meet the murder of crows pecking at him mercilessly once again. He dropped to his knees while shielding his head with his arms –his overalls and green shirt starting to show rips and tears from the pecks of the merciless murder. Craw Daddy took a few steps forward, looking blurry as he appeared into the shot –back facing the camera.

"Looks as though you're having a bit of trouble." Craw Daddy calmly mocked, holding his spear so the tip faced skyward.

Luigi emit a light grunt as he knelt on the dirt path, shielding his head with his slightly torn and bloody arms from the merciless pecks of the summoned crows.

"Hahaha, after we kill you we'll go and kill your girlfriend over there!" The Craw Guard mocked, kicking Peach in the side.

"Ugh!" Peach grunted, her downed body jerking as she was kicked in the side.

Peach looked up from the dirt path with clenched teeth at the downed Mario once again. There he lie, the earliest rays of the morning sun shining on his slightly scratched up face –his eyes concealed in shadow. He was facing skyward, gloved fingers curled weakly upward as the back of his hands rest against the dirt path he was lying on –the martial artist unconscious.

"Mario…" Peach whined, her eyes teary. "Get out of here…"

"What?" The Craw Guard gawked. "You mean to tell me that even though you're about to die, you're more concerned about him getting away?"

"Dumbass!" The Craw Guard insulted, stepping on the back of Peach's head and sending her face into the dirt again. "Compassion won't do you any good! You gotta protect your own skin! W-WHOA!"

Peach roughly lifted her head from the dirt, the Craw Guard who had a foot on her head stumbling backward and falling onto his butt. "Oof!"

Peach turned her head as far to the right as she could so she was looking at the downed Guard behind her. The Craw Guards aimed their spears closer –racing lines accompanying Peach's slightly dirty and scratched up face with the epic narrowed eyebrows expression. "DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME HOW TOO THINK!"

The Craw Guard mildly gasped in surprise, his eyes widening some. He quickly growled with an angry expression, climbing back to his feet and aiming the spear at Peach's turned face –the Princess looking both angry and scared.

"First you pass the gate without paying, then your friends beat up all of our friends, and then you back talk me? You cheeky bitch! Prepare to die!" The Craw Guard snapped.

The Craw Guard raised his spear, the tip gleaming in the earliest sun rays of the day. Peach gasped and closed her eyes, quivering slightly as she lie there on the dirt path –Mario unconscious ahead of her.

"**Special Attack…" **An unknown male voice started.

"Huh?" The Craw Guards barked, pausing and facing the figure at the gate.

"Oh?" Peach barked, opening her eyes and facing the figure at the gate.

Standing at the gate was an oddly dressed character. He wore red boots and dark blue pants, as well as a dark blue tunic with a black tunic belt. He wore a red cape with a black underside, the character also equipped with a quiver and satchel. His hair was long and ginger/brown, a yellow marigold mask with eyeholes on his face. He wore brown gloves and used a crossbow as a weapon for choice –which was currently aimed at the four Craw Guards surrounding Peach.

"**BOMB ARROW!" **The masked man cried, launching the explosive projectile at the four Craw Guards.

The Craw Guards emit unique cries as the bomb exploded on one of them –the blast sending them flying and separating the group. Peach was lying on the ground below the blast with her hands on the back of her head –face toward the ground. The explosion ceased and Peach lifted her head, looking around and seeing all of the Craw Guards were defeated by the explosive projectile.

The masked man watched with his hands on his hips as the princess in sporty gear stood to her feet, dusting herself off briefly before directing her attention to the masked man whose stance was both heroic and lame.

"You…" Peach softly started, examining the masked man with a pensive expression. "I know you…"

"Correct! It is I; King of the Merigold, Hero of Petalburg!" The masked man heroically informed, racing lines accompanying his skyward pointing finger –his pose both epic and lame.

"Right!" Peach smirked, gently pounding her fist into her palm as she remembered. "You're Daisy's father; Desmond, the Mayor of Petalburg!"

"Gack!" Desmond gawked, stepping back in shock and hiding behind an arm. "My secret identity, decoded so quickly! However did you know?"

"Hm-hm!" Peach giggled, her hands behind her back while giving a closed eyed toothless smile. "I'd never forget someone as silly as you."

Desmond removed his mask, revealing a rather mature face –strong jaw and brown eyes. He had a gentle toothless smile as he examined Peach, his hair long and ginger brown like his daughter Daisy.

"It's been awhile, Princess Peach." Desmond formally greeted, sounding much more mature.

Princess Peach dropped to a knee before the downed Mario, placing one arm under his knees and the other at his shoulders –lifting him off of the ground. "I'd love to talk, but my friend here is in trouble!"

"Hmm?" Desmond barked, leaning forward and examining Mario with a raised eyebrow and hand on chin in thought.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood!" Peach whined, looking into his unconscious face –then facing Desmond. "I have to take him somewhere to get fixed up right away!"

"Oh?" Peach mildly barked, as Desmond turned his back to her –cape making a pleasant whipping sound.

"Say no more, Princess!" Desmond heroically informed, finger pointing forward and hand in hip. "We shall take him to my residence immediately! The wife and I will have him fixed up in a jiffy!"

"Aha!" Peach awed, a precious ear to ear smile forming on her blue eyed face. "Oh, thank you so much! Thank you thank you!"

Crows continued to peck at Luigi, who was shielding his head with his arms –sleeves slightly torn and bloody. Craw Daddy licked his black beak as he calmly stepped forward, spear tip facing skyward for now.

_(Darn crows won't piss off…) _Luigi growled, toothpick wedged in his clenched teeth. _(Makes it real hard to fight.)_

Toad was breathing somewhat heavily as he sat with his back against the dragon post with the indentation. His bulky green pack was beside him, the young guardian digging through its pockets with tired eyes.

"Luigi… in trouble…" Toad weakly thought aloud, digging through his backpack. "Must… help…"

"Are you prepared to die?" Craw Daddy calmly questioned, aiming his spear at Luigi as he approached.

Luigi continued to sit there, protecting his head from the merciless pecks from the murder of crows. Then, the sound of a flare.

"Hmm?" Craw Daddy barked, looking into the sky and watching the explosion of a flare which formed the image of Toads face crying for help.

The murder of crows cawed as they proceeded to scatter in multiple directions, frightened by the flare. Craw Daddy stared directly skyward and watched as the birds pass overhead with calm red eyes.

"A rescue flare?" Craw Daddy calmly acknowledged, still facing skyward.

"Hey bud!" Luigi called.

"Hmm?" Craw Daddy acknowledged, turning and facing Luigi –his red eyes widening.

Racing lines accompanied Luigi as he ran towards Craw Daddy with a toothpick clenched between his teeth. The martial artist in green was quick to high jump kick Craw Daddy in the face.

Time seemed to be in slow motion as Craw Daddy flew backward with a squashed face –Luigi going with the motion as he continued forward with the sole of his foot against Craw Daddy's face. Time resumed speed as Craw Daddy fell to the ground and Luigi landed on his face –smoke accompanying the Dark Craws' body as he slid six or seven feet down the path.

Eventually they came to a halt –Luigi riding the foe like a skateboard the whole way. Luigi jumped off, Craw Daddys' red eyes now pure white, his black beak crooked and squashed and blood trail down from his forehead and past his eyes.

Luigi landed somewhat ahead with his hands in his pockets, eyes casually closed. He dug in his pocket and revealed a new toothpick –placing it in his mouth.

Toad was holding his side as he sat against the dragon post with the indentation, seeming a little bit better now as he faced slightly downward with closed eyes. He felt the absence of light, his whole body covered in shadow. He opened his eyes and saw Luigi looking down at him with his hands in his pockets, -the blue morning sky behind him.

"Thanks back there. You okay to walk?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah." Toad replied, struggling to stand but eventually making it to his feet –his hand holding his side. "I'll be fine. Let's catch up to the others."

Petalburg was much like Petal Meadows but with two key differences. The flowerbeds bordered a cobblestone pathway instead of a dirt road, and there were four quaint homes in the small humble village. A calm river flowed through the southern part of the Petalburg –the gated community acting as a junction between Petal Meadows (through west gate) and Fuzzy Jungle (through east gate).

The westernmost home had a baby blue color and belonged to the western gate keeper, a male Sarasian by the name of Dav. The second home was pink in color and belonged to the mayor of Petalburg, Desmond, and his wife. The third home was purple in color, a single mother named Theresa living with her young daughter Terra. The easternmost home had a yellow color and belonged to the eastern gate keeper, a male Sarasian by the name of Pav.

Within the pink house (second from left) was Peach, Mario, Desmond, and his wife Dianne. Dianne had longer ginger brown hair and blue eyes, which were strikingly similar to that of her daughters. She had a tanned face and enough freckles to look cute. Her demeanor was rather timid and shy –rather polar from her daughters outgoing personality. The four of them were gathered around a bed in a bedroom, nothing special about the blue guest room.

Mario was lying on the bed with a white blanket over his body. His eyes were closed, the martial artist unconscious but alive. Peach was sitting in a wooden chair at his bedside, a somber expression on her face. Desmond was standing beside the seated princess with his hands behind his pack. Dianne entered the room and gently placed a wet white cloth over Mario's forehead, backing off with a fist shyly clenched under her chin –expression somewhat somber.

"He's in awfully bad shape." Dianne softly frowned.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Peach asked, looking at Daisy's mother with a somber expression.

"It's hard to say, really." Desmond answered, joining the conversation. "It all depends on how strong he is."

"Well if that's the case…" Peach started, turning and examining Mario's unconscious face –white cloth on his forehead as he lie in the bed. "He'll be just fine. He's the strongest person I know."

"I hope you're right." Desmond agreed, his expression serious.

There was a short silence. Peach took her attention from Mario and faced downward with a somber shy expression –bare hands on her sporty lap as she sat on the wooden chair.

"I… I'm really sorry to be intruding like this." Peach apologized. "I can't even imagine what you two must be going through right now."

"Intruding? Nonsense!" Desmond declined, with a wave. "A friend of yours is a friend of our daughters. It's our duty to help."

"I can't thank you enough." Peach thanked, looking at Desmond with a faint toothless smile.

"Don't thank me yet." Desmond reminded, facing the unconscious American with folded arms.

"What exactly has happened to him?" Peach questioned, seeming a little tense.

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

"Oh?" Dianne mildly gasped, her blue eyes widening some. "I'll get it."

Peach and Desmond watched as Dianne left the blue guest room, heading towards the nearby front door and opening it –the visitor visible from there. It was Terra; an eleven year old girl with long brown hair in a braid and sharp green eyes, her skin tanned. She had a closed eyed toothless smile on her face as she stood at the door with her hands behind her back, wearing a green summer dress and sandals. She looked cute, but kind of mean too.

"Hello Mrs. Mayor!"

"Oh, hello Terra!" Dianne smiled, dropping to a knee so she was eye level. "What can I do for you?"

Terra didn't respond. She was gazing over into the guest room at Peach and the unconscious American in the bed. She seemed very serious, Peach looking into the eyes of the child as well. The silent stare down continued for a moment. Eventually, Terra ran away.

"Oh?" Dianne barked, her eyes widening some. "Terra? Terra!"

Dianne watched from the door as Terra ran down the cobblestone path towards the eastern side of Petalburg. Desmond and Peach were looking at the back of Dianne from the guest room, the morning sun outside bright.

"That child…" Dianne thought aloud, her yellow summer dress waving in the wind slightly.

"You were saying a big pillar of light shot into the sky and crashed onto him, correct?" Desmond questioned, eyes closed and arms folded as he stood beside the seated Peach –Dianne entering the room.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened! It came from a strange tear of light!" Peach added.

"Hmm…" Desmond sighed, facing downward with closed eyes and folded arms –seeming unsettled.

"What is it? Do you know what happened?" Peach questioned, anxiety and impatience in her voice.

"Fraid' I just might." Desmond answered, scratching his head with a finger, eyes closed.

"What is it?" Peach begged, her chair making a screech as she stood up. "Please tell me!"

There was a short silence, Desmond sighing as he stood there with closed eyes and folded arms.

"Well, alright. But this is important, so listen up." Desmond explained.

Bright blue energy was zooming through a black void, which progressively turned into a fiery void as Desmond progressed in his speech.

_Pride. Sloth. Envy. Lust. Wrath. Gluttony. Greed. It is believed that whenever someone acts on one of these seven deadly sins, negative energy is released into the depths of hell._

A floating humanesque figure of blue energy with crossed arms was floating in the fiery abyss.

_Furthermore, this negative energy is theorized to form a living being –a demon that feeds on those seven deadly sins committed by others that the legends of old address as Tabuu._

"Tabuu…" Peach thought aloud, looking downward with slightly shaky eyes and a somber expression, fist clenched under her chin. "Even the name sends shivers down my spine."

A tear drop of light was floating and spinning in a black abyss.

_The teardrop of light you most likely saw was one of the seven Tabuu Tears –pieces of the demon that each represent one of the seven deadly sins._

"Wait, so Tabuu has split himself into seven tear drops of light?" Peach questioned, trying to follow along.

"That's most likely correct. Six of the seven Tabuu Tears have already been accounted for by others who have consumed them." Desmond explained, eyes open expression somber and arms folded. "It's most likely Mario has harnessed the negative energy of the seventh and final sin."

"But what does that mean?" Peach questioned, seeming nervous. "Will the negative energy kill him?"

"When someone consumes a Tabuu Tear they gain powers that correspond to one of the seven deadly sins. If one is weak, they will surely be killed by the power of the demon, and the negative energy will be released once again." Desmond somberly explained. "If they are strong enough, they will harness its power."

Princess Peach turned to Mario's unconscious face, his eyes closed and expression serious as he lied in the bed on his back. Peach's expression was filled with concern and worry, her fist clenched under her chin to accent her anxiety.

_(Mario… Just hang in there…) _Peach thought, blue eyes somber.

**THE TRIFORCE**

_Luigi is a very laid back but talented martial artist from mid 1980's New York. His motto is eat, sleep, repeat._

**THE TRIFORCE**

Luigi was facing slightly skyward with a single hand in his pocket, his other hand shielding his eyes as he looked up at the sun in the clear blue sky. He directed his attention back forward, his eyes looking lazy and toothpick in mouth –hands in overall pockets as they usually were.

"It's just about noon." Luigi informed, Toad holding his side with an uncomfortable expression as he walked beside Luigi on the dirt road of Petal Meadows –lovely flower beds on either side of them.

"Looks like the gate to Petalburg is just up ahead." Toad added. "Finally. That only took forever."

"How's the wound?" Luigi asked, not looking at him.

"As long as I keep holding it until I can get it bandaged, it should be fine." Toad answered, the two of them entering the village.

"Howdy!" Dav greeted, the Gatekeeper a tanned black haired Sarasian with a tall and skinny physique.

"Hi…" Toad greeted with a bit of a whine, holding onto his hip wound with a slightly strained expression.

"Gasp! You're hurt!" Dav gasped, forming a nervous stance.

"You happ'n ta see a Princess pass by recently bud?" Luigi casually questioned, hands in his overall pockets and toothpick in mouth.

"Y-Yeah, she went with the mayor to his house. It's the pink one, second on your left. Can't miss it." Dav directed. "Is your friend alright?"

"Second one on the left?" Luigi acknowledging, he and Toad heading deeper into Petalburg. "Thanks."

Dav watched as the strange foreigner and the Toad named Toad walked deeper into the peaceful and quaint floral Sarasian village of Petalburg. "I show concern and you blow me off? Sheesh, what a jerk."

Princess Peach featured a somber expression as she sat in a chair beside the unconscious Mario, hands on her lap –short shorts revealing much leg. Desmond was now sitting as well, his arms folded and eyes closed. Dianne was standing in the room too, her fist clenched under her chin as she examined the unconscious American lying in her guest bed. There was a somber silence filling the room, which was then broken by a guest at the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

"Oh?" Dianne weakly barked, turning her head to the nearby front door –Peach and Desmond calmly facing it as well. "Must be Terra again. I'll get it."

Dianne made her way towards the door, opening it and featuring an expression of mild surprise as she laid her daughters blue eyes upon two interesting guests.

"Howdy." Luigi calmly greeted, hands in his pockets and toothpick in his mouth.

"Oh, hello…" Dianne softly greeted. "And who are you?"

"Names' Luigi." Luigi greeted. "And this here is Toad. He's bleeding."

Dianne immediately directed her attention to the much shorter Toad, who was holding onto his bloody side with a strained expression. The sight caused the mother to gasp, both of her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my! S-Step inside, please!" Dianne initiated, moving out of the way.

Luigi casually stepped inside with his hands in his pockets, Dianne taking Toad by the hand and guiding him into the nearby living room.

"Luigi." Peach summoned with modest volume, waving once from the nearby room.

"I'll bandage your wound right away, young man." Dianne comforted, guiding him to the living room couch –Toad sitting on it. "Just sit tight for a moment."

"T-Thank you." Toad thanked, seeming a tad nervous.

"How's he doin'." Luigi calmly asked, stepping into the room with his attention on the unconscious Mario.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood." Peach somberly informed, hands on her lap as she examined Mario as well. "Desmond says it's a test of strength now."

"Well if it's a test of strength, we've got nothing to worry about." Luigi assured, placing a toothpick in his mouth.

"I hope you're right." Peach admitted, expression somber and hands on her lap.

There was a short period of silence.

"Oh!" Peach mildly barked, as if she just realized something.

"Desmond, this is Luigi. He is Mario's younger brother. Luigi, this is Desmond; the woman at the door was Dianne." Peach introduced. "They're Daisy's parents."

"Although this isn't an ideal situation, it's nice to meet you regardless." Desmond nodded.

"Daisy's old man, eh?" Luigi acknowledged, rubbing his chin in thought. "So I guess that makes you a King or somethin'?"

"Ha ha ha!" Desmond laughed, -rather hearty at that.

"That's not how things work in Sarasaland, Luigi." Peach explained, with a hand. "There is no King or Queen, just a woman who is chosen as the countries ruler through a spiritual ceremony of sorts."

"Oh, I see…" Luigi acknowledged, rubbing his chin in thought. "Kinda like the Pope. I think."

"The what?" Peach questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?" Luigi acknowledged, calmly raising a lazy eyebrow. "Oh yeah. Never mind."

"So what brings you youngsters to this part of the country in the first place?" Desmond questioned.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock!_

The rapid knocking caused everyone but Luigi to turn towards the door in somewhat shocked wonder.

"Hmm?" Luigi groaned, turning his head with lazy eyes.

"I'll get it." Dianne initiated, leaving Toad on the couch –white bandage around his waist and covering the wound.

"My, we're quite the popular bunch today." Desmond noted, rubbing his chin in thought.

Dianne opened the door, an anxious woman about 5'7" with wavy brown hair and green eyes at the door –clearly distressed.

"Theresa?" Dianne barked in surprise, her blue eyes widening some on her slightly freckled face, -hair long and wavy with ginger brown color. "What's wrong? You look terrible!"

"I-I-It's Terra!" Theresa cried, the single mother placing her hands on Dianne's shoulders –causing the mother of Daisy to gasp. "S-She… s-she…"

Desmond stood out of his seat, facing Theresa at the door with a serious expression. Peach was watching the woman with a slight expression of surprise, as was Toad from the nearby living room couch. Luigi was leaning against the doorway between the living room and Mario's room with his hands in his pockets, looking calm with his toothpick in mouth. Racing lines accompanied Theresa's face as she exclaimed; "She went into Fuzzy Jungle!"

Dianne gasped with her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes widening in shock. Toad and Peach featured clenched teeth in uncertainty, Luigi still calmly leaning against the doorway. Desmond featured clenched teeth as well, the father of Princess Daisy looking both angered and concerned.

Link was walking down the massive red carpet within the Throne Room towards the throne, which was currently being sat on by Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

"You summoned me, your Majesty?" Link greeted, stopping about six feet before the throne.

"Yes." Zelda informed, her expression icy and serious. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's no trouble, General." Link assured, blue hilted Goddess Sword and Hylian Shield on back –his tunic a proud Hylian green. "I assume you have finished with your analysis of my interview with the Princess."

"Correct." Princess Zelda nodded. "Without a doubt, she is hiding the black text."

"I see." Link acknowledged, casting his glance away from Zelda for a moment then returning it. "What is our next course of action?"

"I hate to trouble you, but you'll have to head for Peach Castle once again, immediately." Zelda ordered. "You are too capture the Princess and bring her here alive."

"I understand, your Majesty." Link acknowledged, with a bow. "Consider it done."

"You'll be needing this." Princess Zelda added, revealing a wanted poster and tossing it too Link.

The wanted poster whipped through the air somewhat gracefully, heading towards Link with impressive accuracy. The skill sword claimed it with ease, examining its front with a calm expression. The picture on the wanted poster was that of Princess Peach. She was giving a wink with an index finger raised; a rather cute and playful taunt with perked lips. Her heart shaped bangs were present, her blonde hair let down. The bottom of her crown was peeking into the top of the picture, the top of her sapphire brooch on her pink dress peeking into the bottom of the picture.

The top of the wanted poster read **WANTED: -PRINCESS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM- PEACH TOADSTOOL**, the middle of the poster depicting her picture. The bottom of the poster showed the reward money and condition, but the camera angle was positioned so Link's body kept it hidden.

"Let the world know." Zelda calmly ordered, her expression icy and serious as she sat upon the throne of Hyrule. "Princess Peach is officially on our wanted list."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
